Water
by AndanielLight
Summary: "Persahabatan" antara Rama-seorang deliverer pizza hut, dengan Uco-deliverer domino's pizza yang berawal dari "kecelakaan kecil" saat seorang pelanggan memesan dari keduanya pada waktu yang bersamaan. Persahabatan yang terbawa arus hingga pencarian kakak dari Rama-Andi, dan terseret mereka dalam perang antar penguasa (mafia) kota metropolitan. - [Chapter 7]
1. Pizza Men

[ _**CHAPTER 1**_ ]

Rama berdiri seraya sibuk memakai dua sarung tangan, dan merapihkan rambut sebelum akhirnya ia memakai topi dengan logo _Pizza Hut _di depannya. Setelahnya, ia mengambil tas besar berisi Pizza pesanan kostumer pertamanya kali ini, dan memeriksa isinya untuk yang ke-3xnya, lalu melangkah keluar menuju motornya.  
_Jangan lebih dari satu setengah jam_, Rama mengingatkan diri sendiri. _Berarti, lewat mana ya_… Rama pun menyalakan motornya dan melaju keluar dari tempat kerjanya.

Langit biru mulai memudar, berubah menjadi jingga kemerahan, menunjukkan sang surya perlahan tertelan horizon. Di tempat lain, seorang pemuda dengan jaket Biru _Domino's Pizza_ tengah melipat kedua tangan di dada, memandangi seorang tukang tambal ban melakukan tugasnya terhadap ban motornya yang berlubang. "Masih lama?" tanya Uco, sang pemuda tersebut.

"Ya Ampun si mas… saya kan udah bilang, ini bakal lama. Kalo mas mau, tinggal aja motornya di sini," balas si tukang tambal ban. Uco menggerung kesal, tapi pada akhirnya ia pun menjalankan saran tersebut.

Tanpa melepas helm motornya, ia langsung berangkat membawa dua kotak pizza pesanan kostumer atas nama Andani, dan berdiri di pinggir trotoar untuk mencari ojek. Setelah dapat, ia pun menyebutkan alamat tujuannya tersebut. Ojek pun melaju searah dengan arah matahari terbenam, di tengah kota yang ramai dan padat, Uco berdoa semoga saja ia tidak telat, karena jika iya, gajinya bisa di potong—dan itu benar-benar gawat baginya karena gajinya sudah pernah di potong.

"Jangan lewat kota, lewat jalan belakang aja bang." Ujar Uco yang was-was ketika melihat macet mulai merambat dimana-mana. "Kalo gitu, kenapa nggak _'aden_-nya aja yang jalan sendiri naek motornya. Aneh amat _delivery_ kok pake ojek." Sahut sang tukang ojek, bermaksud bercanda. Tapi _oh_ wahai tukang ojek yang malang… Uco yang sedang was-was _tidak aman_ untuk di ajak bercanda.

"Bang, lo mau duit apa nggak sih?! Komentar aja bisanya… Kita sama-sama butuh duit, kan? saya punya kostumer yang harus saya kejar, dan untuk sementara, saya kostumernya abang! Jadi harusnya dilayanin yang bagus, dong." omel Uco tajam. "Ya maap, _den_… saya kan cuma bercanda," ujar si tukang ojek. "Jadi, kita lewat mana nih enaknya?"

"Kenapa nggak elo sendiri aja yang jalan sendiri, ini kan motor lo. Aneh amat tukang ojek nggak tau jalan." balas Uco sinis. "Yah… si '_aden_ kok gitu… heheh, iya _den_ iya, saya tau kok daerah sini." ujar si tukang ojek salah tingkah setelah terkena omelan dari Uco.

Untuk meredam kekesalan dan kekhawatirannya, Uco pun memeriksa struk pembayaran milik kostumernya dan membaca ulang pesanan, sampai ke kalimat;

"Special Order: Send the most handsome deliverer guy to deliver my orders_.__"_

Kemudian Uco mendecak dan menghela napas, "Susah ya, jadi orang ganteng." Gumamnya. Tapi si tukang ojek mendengarnya, dan refleks menirukan mimik orang yang mau muntah tanpa suara.

…

Uco baru turun dari motor ketika sampai di sebuah rumah bertingkat dua dengan nomor rumah 24 ketika Rama baru sampai. Pada awalnya Uco tidak menyadari keberadaan Rama karena ia masih sibuk menawar harga dengan tukang ojeknya.  
"Tiga puluh ribu? Bang, kita emang bakal bolak-balik, tapi nggak semahal itu juga, _keles_." Tukas Uco. "Yaudah, si _'aden_ maunya berapa kalo bolak-balik?" Tanya si tukang ojek. "Sepuluh ribu, bolak-balik."  
Kali ini giliran si tukang ojeknya yang mengamuk.

Sementara itu, Rama yang melihat keributan kecil itu hanya memandang dari jauh, dan perlahan turun dari motornya lalu membawa Tas besarnya ke depan gerbang rumah bertingkat dua di hadapannya. Ia membunyikan bell rumah.

Uco, yang tadinya sibuk bertengkar langsung menoleh dengan cepat, dan mendapati sebuah sosok tengah membawa sesuatu yang nyaris persis dengan apa yang ia bawa di tangannya, dan sosok laki-laki itu mengenakan jaket motor berwarna Merah—seragam _Pizza Hut_. Dengan cepat ia membungkam si tukang ojek dengan tanda dari tangannya, Uco pun menoleh sekilas, "oke, dua puluh ribu bolak-balik. Deal. Saya bayar pas pulang nanti, sekarang lo diem aja disini yang manis."  
Setelah mengatakan itu, Uco menurunkan kaca helmnya dan berjalan mendekati Rama, setelahnya ia ikut memencet bell rumah.

Rama tidak menunjukkan reaksi apa-apa ketika melihat seragam _Domino's Pizza_ yang dikenakan Uco, malah ia hanya membenarkan posisi topinya dan tetap berdiri diam. Berbeda dengan Uco ketika melihat lebih dekat logo _Pizza Hut_ lebih jelas, yang sudah lama bekerja di _Domino's Pizza_, dan atasannya mengatakan bahwa kedua perusahaan pizza itu sangat bersaing dengan ketat. Uco berdeham, dan memencet ulang bell rumah yang berada tepat di sebelah Rama dan sengaja meninggikan tinggi tubuhnya.  
Tak berapa lama, muncul sang pemilik rumah… yang ternyata adalah seorang anak perempuan berusia kira-kira 12-13 tahun.

"Oh, ya ampun! Udah dateng! Pizza-nya udah dateng!" seru si anak perempuan. Uco lah yang menyuarakan kebingungannya karena kemunculan si anak perempuan tersebut pertama kali, "Eh… apa benar ini rumah Saudari Andani?"  
Si anak perempuan menjawab, "Yap! Aku Andani," lalu ia melemparkan pandangan ke Rama yang keheranan—tapi buru-buru ia berubah ekspresi ketika di pandangi. "Ini dari_ Pizza Hut, _ya? Kalau yang ini… oh! Astaga, kakak ganteng… berarti dari _Domino's Pizza_, ya?" celoteh Andani. Kedua pipinya yang chubby langsung tertarik ke belakang, hampir membuat matanya yang besar tertutup ketika ia tersenyum lebar. Uco refleks ikut tersenyum senang melihatnya, terutama ketika ia di panggil 'ganteng'.

"Tapi kak, gantengnya nggak keliatan kalo ketutupan helm, coba di buka dong, Andani mau liat muka gantengnya!" ujar Andani dengan wajah penasaran yang terlihat polos. "Tunggu dulu, kamu umurnya berapa?" tanya Uco cepat, sebelum ia membuka helmnya.

Andani tersenyum sebentar—senyum yang terlihat seperti senyum paksa, kemudian menyembunyikan kedua tangannya ke balik punggungnya. "16 tahun." Jawabnya, dengan suara yang tidak terdengar melengking seperti sebelumnya.  
Rama terbelalak kaget, sementara Uco yang tengah saling bertukar pandang dengan Andani, hanya dapat tersenyum kaku seperti tersetrum sesuatu. "...Serius?" tanya Uco ragu. Andani menghela napas dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Udahlah, umur nggak penting. Cepet buka aja helmnya." Ujarnya datar, dan itu membuat Uco semakin _shock_, sementara Rama hanya dapat menelan ludah untuk menahan tawa.

Uco yang menyerah akhirnya membuka helmnya, rambutnya dengan mulus tertata kembali tanpa harus di rapihkan, lalu tersenyum ke arah Andani dengan senyuman terkeren menurutnya sendiri, kemudian menyerahkan dua kotak pizza ke Andani. Rama juga melakukan hal yang sama, tapi dengan cara yang biasa saja.  
Setelah menerima pesanannya, Andani pun izin masuk ke rumah sebentar untuk mengambil uang. Uco pun memakai kembali helmnya.

Uco melirik ke Rama beberapa kali, memperhatikan tiap sudut wajahnya. Sementara Rama sudah dapat membaca jelas 'identitas' umum yang terdapat di keseluruhan Uco. Ia pun hanya sibuk mendongak ke langit, seperti ragu akan sesuatu. "Ada apa?" tanya Uco, kelepasan. Rama langsung menoleh ke arah Uco seolah-olah takut ia berhakhayal di ajak ngobrol, hal itu terbaca oleh Uco dan membuatnya berdeham kemudian bertanya untuk yang kedua kalinya, "Kenapa ngeliat ke atas terus?"

"Kayaknya mau hujan," balas Rama dengan mimik serius. Uco ikut-ikutan menatap ke langit. Memang, untuk ukuran 'waktu sore', langitnya terlihat lebih gelap dari biasanya. Benar saja, tak butuh hitungan detik, tiba-tiba saja hujan deras turun. Rama yang tidak mengenakan pelindung tubuh atau kepala langsung buru-buru menuju motornya untuk mengambil jas hujan. Tapi ketika di cek, ia lupa kalau jas hujannya ada di tempat kerja.  
Uco yang mengenakan helm tetap berdiri di tempat dengan santainya, tidak perduli dengan derasnya hujan membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Bahkan si tukang ojek yang sedari tadi menunggui Uco mulai meneriakinya untuk berteduh sebentar di bawah pohon bersamanya, tidak di gubris oleh Uco.

Malah justru, Rama lah yang menghampiri si tukang ojek di bawah pohon tersebut untuk ikut berteduh. "Oi, sini aja dulu!" bujuk Rama akhirnya, tidak tega juga melihat Uco yang hanya berdiri di depan pagar, basah kuyup. Tapi Uco tetap tidak bergeming, malah berusaha untuk mengintip ke dalam pagar, mencari si pemilik rumah.  
"Oi!" Rama berseru lagi, tapi tetap tidak di gubris juga. Akhirnya ia langsung berlari ke arah Uco dan menyambar tangannya, lalu masuk begitu saja ke dalam rumah yang ternyata pagarnya tidak dikunci sama sekali.

Uco yang kaget, langsung terpeleset ketika di tarik Rama—yang untungnya langsung di tahan oleh Rama, dan dengan cepat mengikuti Rama untuk berteduh di teras depan.  
"Lo gila?! Kita bisa dikira maling!" maki Uco ketika sudah berteduh di teras, tapi Rama seolah tidak mendengarkan karena adanya suara petir menggelegar. Uco yang sadar di acuhkan oleh Rama, langsung mengambil langkah menerobos hujan lagi, berniat keluar. Tapi langsung di tarik kembali oleh Rama, "Emang ada maling pake seragam penganter pizza?" tanyanya datar.  
"Ntar gue yang jelasin, yang penting neduh dulu." Tambah Rama ketika Uco sudah mau membuka mulut untuk membalas.

Petir kembali menggelegar, dan Rama dengan cepat berlari menuju gerbang. Uco tersontak dan langsung mengikuti Rama, tapi langsung di cegah Rama dengan tanda dari tangannya untuk tetap di tempat. Entah kenapa, Uco menurut saja. "Gue mau nyuruh tukang ojek lo neduh ke sini juga." Seru Rama, lalu ia pun kembali berlari.

Uco memandang gerbang dengan cemas, sampai akhirnya Rama kembali lagi sendirian. Ia memutar kedua matanya ketika Rama sudah berdiri lagi di sebelahnya, tanpa berkata apa-apa. "Si tukang ojek itu masih di sana, kan?" tanya Uco, tidak mau menyalahkan orang yang baru dia kenal. Rama mengangguk, dan bersin.

"Ya ampun…" gumam Uco pasrah. Dengan nekat dia pun berjalan melewati Rama menuju pintu masuk. "Mau ngapain?" cegah Rama cepat. "Lo nggak curiga apa? Masa ngambil duit aja selama ini!" sahut Uco kesal. Walau keberatan, Rama setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan Uco. "Ya tapi nggak langsung nyelonong masuk gitu juga…" ujar Rama, kemudian berjalan satu langkah di depan Uco. Ia pun mengetuk pintu.

Pada ketukan pertama, tidak ada yang menjawab. Kali ini Uco yang mengetuk, dan ketukannya lebih kencang, dan secara mengejutkannya, pintu terbuka sedikit. _Tidak terkunci_, Uco bertukar pandang dengan Rama. Lewat tatapannya, Uco menyuruh Rama untuk maju lebih dulu—tapi tanpa di suruhpun, Rama maju lebih dulu dengan keinginan sendiri.

…

Suasana di rumah terang benderang, bahkan terdengar suara TV samar-samar. Rama langsung bersuara, "Err… halo? permisi! Di luar hujan, dan pintu nggak di kunci… jadi…" Rama menelusuri keseluruhan rumah yang ternyata cukup megah itu, mencari-cari dimana kira-kira Andani berada. Sementara itu Uco tetap berdiri mematung di depan pintu, wajahnya terlihat sangat serius.

"Eh, eh!" sahut Uco, yang diperuntukkan untuk Rama—berhubung mereka belum saling mengetahui nama satu sama lain. Rama, yang merasa terpanggil, langsung menoleh ke arah Uco yang ternyata sudah berdiri di sebelahnya entah sejak kapan. Dan dengan tiba-tiba, Uco menarik lengan Rama, menyuruh untuk mengikutinya. Rama memandang wajah Uco dengan penuh tanya, kenapa ia terlihat begitu serius dan fokus? Tapi Uco masih terus berjalan seraya melirik ke sekeliling.  
"Lo denger nggak?" tanya Uco akhirnya, "Coba… coba lo dengerin baik-baik." Lirih Uco. Rama yang kebingungan, berusaha memfokuskan pendengarannya. Tapi suara terkeras yang bisa ia dengar hanyalah suara TV yang menyala samar-samar, karena hujan di luar terlalu deras.

"Coba lo fokusin lebih… tunggu… kayaknya dari sana deh," sekali lagi Uco menarik lengan Rama, dan itu membuatnya tersontak kaget dan hampir menyenggol sebuah Vas keramik. Untungnya dengan tangkas ia tangkap dan dikembalikan ke tempat semula. "Lo kenapa sih…" belum selesai Rama menggerutu, ia langsung berhenti ketika ia melihat tubuh Andani tergeletak di lantai tak jauh dari tangga dengan dada naik turun—terlihat seperti sedang sesak napas. Rama langsung menarik lengan Uco menuju tangga, dan Rama langsung mengangkat tubuh Andani dan mengubah posisinya menjadi posisi setengah duduk di pangkuannya.  
"H-Hey… hey! Kamu nggak apa-apa? Tahan ya… sebentar… Err..." Rama melempar pandangan ke Uco yang berjarak sangat dekat dengannya, keduanya tampak bingung dan panik. Tapi Uco dengan cepat berdiri dan berjalan ke sebuah ruangan yang nampaknya adalah sebuah kamar. "Dia kena serangan ashma, pasti ada obatnya di sekitar sini…" sahut Uco.

"Andani? Hey, uhm… Kamu biasa _nyimpen_ obat ashma kamu dimana?" tanya Rama seraya menepuk-nepuk lembut pipi anak perempuan di pangkuannya tersebut, berusaha untuk tetap membuatnya sadar. Mulut Andani bergerak-gerak, berusaha untuk berbicara, tapi napasnya semakin terdengar berbunyi. Rama pun mendekatkan telinganya untuk mendengar lebih jelas.  
"Di… kamar mandi? Yakin di kamar mandi? O-oke. Eh! Siapa sih nama lo…"—Uco menyahutkan namanya—"…obatnya ada di kamar mandi… di kotak obat yang ada di kamar mandi!" seru Rama. Ia pun kembali menenangkan Andani.

**[listen: Davy jones music box with rain]**

"Kamu… err… kamu bisa berenang?" tanya Rama, Andani menatapnya letih dan mengangguk samar. "Nah… saya mau kamu konsenterasi sama suara hujan yang ada di luar… terus… kamu bayangin kalo kamu lagi ada di sebuah danau yang jernih dan dikelilingi hujan… kamu harus terus berenang," ujar Rama. Andani melemparkan tatapan heran, tapi ia tetap mendengarkan.  
"Berenang. Nyelam… gerak… ambil napas di permukaan… nyelam lagi… gerak… ambil napas…. Nah, terus begitu," Rama memberikan contoh seraya memegangi Andani, dan menyuruh Andani untuk mengikutinya ketika mengatakan 'ambil napas', dan Andani mengikutinya walau dengan sedikit kesulitan. "Fokus sama suara hujan…" bisik Rama.

Kemudian, tak lama setelahnya, Uco sudah kembali dengan membawa beragam obat-obatan di tangannya.

Untuk sesaat, Rama tertawa gugup karena kaget dengan kedatangan Uco yang tiba-tiba itu. Tapi kemudian ia langsung menarik satu-satunya tabung yang di pegang dengan pasti oleh Uco, dan segera memberikannya kepada Andani.  
Rama membantu Andani untuk duduk lebih tegak, dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya. Perlahan, napasnya sudah tidak berbunyi lagi, dan ia sudah tidak sepucat sebelumnya. Uco yang melihat hal tersebut langsung terduduk lemas dan menghela napas lega, sedangkan Rama langsung bangkit dan mengumpulkan tabung-tabung obat yang berserak di sekitarnya lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang tadi di datangi Uco untuk membereskannya.

"Kok bisa-bisanya sih bocah sakit kayak lo di tinggal sendiri di rumah?" Rama bisa mendengar suara omelan samar dari Uco ketika ia sadar bahwa dirinya benar-benar basah kuyup dan kotor dari bayangannya di cermin. Ia pun melepas dan memeras jaketnya, kemudian mengikatkan di pinggang. _Setidaknya ini jaket lumayan tahan air_… pikir Rama, kemudian ia melangkah keluar.  
"Ehm… Maaf ya, kita masuk nggak izin dulu," tutur Rama, menatap Andani yang bersandar pada sofa, masih terlihat lemas. "Abis lo lama banget ngambil duit bayaran." Sambung Uco seenaknya. Rama terlalu lelah untuk mengomeli laki-laki yang baru dia kenal itu, jadi ia hanya berdiri diam di depan pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka dan menghela napas.

Tapi tiba-tiba, Rama teringat sesuatu. Refleks ia memeriksa jam di tangannya… _sudah satu jam lebih_. Rama segera memandang Andani yang perlahan semakin membaik, kemudian kembali memeriksa jamnya. Jamnya tidak salah, ia benar-benar sudah menghabiskan banyak waktu dan dia bisa benar-benar terlambat sekarang.

"Ehm…" Rama menggumam, berbarengan dengan Uco yang ternyata juga menyadari tindak tunduk kepanikan 'tidak-boleh-telat-mengantar-pesanan-dan-balik-lagi' dari raut wajah Rama. Keduanya saling tukar pandang.  
"Ehm… karna… keliatannya lo udah mendingan… boleh nggak, kita ambil bayaran kita? lagian ujannya juga udah redaan dikit… kayaknya." lanjut Uco seraya berdeham, kemudian menoleh ke arah Andani. Rama mengalihkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan.

…

**[listen: MB Sak - Liberation (ft. Bonnie Legion) (EXLR Remix)]**

Rama mengikuti Uco keluar seraya sekali lagi menoleh ke belakang ke arah Andani yang wajahnya merah padam—ia baru sadar seutuhnya bahwa ia baru saja di tolong dua orang asing, atau yang lebih tepatnya, di tolong dua pengantar pizza yang kehabisan kesabaran karena tidak dibayar-bayar juga—kemudian berhenti ketika Andani berlari kecil ke arahnya.

"Err…" hanya itu yang lolos dari mulut Andani ketika ia sudah berada tepat di hadapan Rama, padahal ada begitu banyak hal yang ingin dia tanyakan. Sedangkan Rama yang melihat hal tersebut, langsung tersenyum sekilas, "hati-hati di rumah sendiran." Ujarnya.  
"Nama mas… siapa?" tanya Andani akhirnya, terdengar seperti mau menciut. Uco yang mendengar hal itu, langsung berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang, kemudian mengintip dari balik pintu. "Rama," Jawab Rama setelah jeda beberapa lama ketika melihat Uco yang tiba-tiba mengintip.

"Kalo gue, Uco." sambung Uco dengan santainya. Andani tersenyum ke arah Uco, kemudian kembali menoleh ke arah Rama. "Saya… bener-bener berterima kasih, kalian udah… ehm… gimana ngomongnya ya…" lirih Andani salah tingkah. Rama tidak mengacuhkan Uco yang dengan sengaja menunjuk jam di tangannya untuk mengingatkan keterbatasan waktu. "M-makasih banyak, saya berhutang nyawa sama… kalian." Sahut Andani akhirnya. Wajahnya kembali memerah, bahkan terlihat walaupun tertutup bayangan.  
"Ngaco. Nggak ada yang namanya utang nyawa kalo ada yang di sebut dengan 'kewajiban'," balas Uco datar, kemudian berjalan meninggalkan keduanya. Rama tertegun mendengarnya, dan tanpa sadar ia pun lanjut melangkah untuk mengikuti Uco. "Dia bener." Tambah Rama kepada Andani, sebelum akhirnya menyadari bahwa di luar masih hujan.

"Waduh…" celetuk Uco ketika melihat hujan seraya menggaruk belakang helmnya, kemudian kaget sendiri karena baru ingat kalau ia masih mengenakan helm. Sementara Rama mengernyit dan mendengus, lalu Andani hanya menerawang ke hujan. "Maaf… maaf banget ya…" tuturnya, membuat Rama dan Uco kembali menoleh ke arahnya.

Tidak ada yang merespon, malah sebaliknya. Rama langsung mengenakan jaketnya lalu berkata, "ini bukan soal kita, tapi ini soal hidup kamu kalo kamu nggak hati-hati…"—dan lagi-lagi Uco menambahkan—"jadi ujung-ujungnya nggak cuma ngerepotin diri sendiri doang, tapi orang lain juga." Tentu Rama langsung menyikutnya, dan dibalas tatapan dingin dari Uco.  
Rama tersadar, baru kali ini ia merasa akrab dengan orang asing yang benar-benar baru ia kenal ketika melihat Uco yang tengah menggerutu seraya menatap jam di tangannya. Ia merasa… ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak terlalu canggung berdekatan dengan Uco, walaupun sudah dilempari tatapan dingin dan jutek berkali-kali. Sungguh hal yang tidak biasa.

"_Bodo amat_ ah," sahut Uco dari balik helmnya, dan ia pun dengan nekat berlari menerobos hujan. Rama yang melihatnya langsung mengikutinya seraya menutupi kepalanya dengan jaketnya. "Hati-hati di jalan!" seru Andani samar, yang dibalas dengan lambaian tangan dari Rama tanpa menoleh ke belakang.  
Berlari, dan terus berlari. Uco yang sudah sampai di depan gerbang langsung celingukan mencari sosok tukang ojeknya yang menunggu sedari tadi. "Astaga… oi, bang! kenapa nggak neduh dulu di dalem tadi? Liat tuh badannya basah udah kayak abis nyebur ke kolam," tanya Uco seiring ia menghampiri tukang ojek yang masih berada di tempat tadi, berteduh di bawah pohon.

Sementara itu, Rama yang sudah siap di atas motornya, langsung menyalakan mesin dan melaju meninggalkan Uco yang menatapnya dari belakang dengan tatapan memelas. Ia juga ingin pulang cepat-cepat, tapi ia merasa tidak enak juga dengan si tukang ojek. Kemudian, untuk yang ke sekian kalinya, ia mengecek jam di tangannya dan hatinya mencelos.  
Waktunya benar-benar mepet, dia benar-benar panik sekarang.

Setelah si tukang ojek menyalakan mesin, Uco pun duduk di belakangnya, dan mereka pun melaju meninggalkan rumah Andani—tidak menyadari bahwa ada yang mengintip untuk mengantar kepergiannya dan Rama dari balik jendela di lantai dua, yaitu Andani sendiri.

…

Sejak kejadian itu, entah kenapa Rama dan Uco jadi sering bertemu untuk mengantarkan pesanan ke tujuan yang sama, terus menerus, sampai mereka dikenal sebagai 'Pengantar Pizza Romeo-Juliet'. Pada awalnya mereka mengira mungkin itu hanya kebetulan, tapi setelah dua-tiga kali terus terjadi, mereka percaya ada 'sesuatu' yang memang sengaja membuat mereka jadi seperti itu terus.  
Tapi dengan seiringnya waktu, mereka menjadi terbiasa, dan justru… malah mengikat sebuah persahabatan unik antara mereka berdua.

Uco yang jutek, angkuh dan suka mencari keributan sampai bisa diatasi oleh Rama yang pendiam dan berkepala dingin karena kebersamaan mereka yang hampir setiap hari bertemu. Bahkan pada satu hari, Uco mengunjungi rumah Rama karena saat itu hujan tiba-tiba turun dan kebetulan mereka melewati arah rumah Rama.

**[listen: Utada Hikaru – Prisoner of love instrumental (last friend)]**

"Jadi… ini rumah lo," ucap Uco seraya melepas kedua sarung tangannya, dan melihat ke sekeliling rumah tingkat satu berwarna putih itu. Hujan masih bersahut-sahutan, membuat Rama jadi tidak terlalu konsen mendengarkan komentar Uco tersebut, "Sorry berantakan…" ujarnya ketika mempersilahkan Uco masuk.  
"Tempat gue masih jauh lebih berantakan," jawab Uco seraya melepas jaket dan helmnya.

"Jangan duduk di sofa, celana lo basah." Ujar Rama cepat, membuat Uco yang sudah berniat menghempaskan tubuhnya untuk bersandar di sofa langsung berdiri kaku. "Ya ampun…" gerutu Uco salah tingkah, kemudian ia melihat ke sekeliling ruangan. "Lo tinggal sendiri?"  
Rama mengangguk seraya berjalan meninggalkan Uco yang masih sibuk melihat-lihat. "Jangan sentuh apa-apa—" sahut Rama dari ruang makan, Uco langsung mencibirnya. "—dan lo mau minum apa?" tanya Rama yang tiba-tiba muncul lagi dari balik tembok yang membatasi ruang makan dengan ruang tamu—membuat Uco langsung menarik tangannya ketika ia berniat menyentuh sebuah vas antik. "…apa aja yang anget." Jawabnya.

Tak berapa lama Rama muncul dengan nampan berisi secangkir teh panas. Uco langsung meminum teh tersebut sementara Rama kembali ke dapur membawa nampannya sekaligus bermaksud untuk ganti baju ke kamarnya.  
Uco berdiri diam setelah menghabiskan tehnya dan mengamati foto-foto yang terpajang di ruang tamu. Foto keluarga yang berjumlah empat orang… foto dua bocah laki-laki… foto bayi-bayi, foto seorang bocah laki-laki, dan foto sepasang suami istri. Setelah beberapa saat mengamati bahwa tidak ada foto lain dari diri Rama yang sudah dewasa bersama dengan keluarganya, ia mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Rama memang sudah sendirian sejak lama.

"Ram?" panggil Uco, tapi tidak ada jawaban. Uco pun bertanya-tanya, kemana Rama? Atau… mungkin rumah ini lebih luas dari yang dia kira, jadi Rama tidak mendengarnya? Tapi ia memutuskan untuk tetap menunggu seraya menatap keluar jendela. Hujan sudah mereda sedikit, tinggal gerimis ramai yang ada di luar. Uco memeriksa jam tangannya, dan tertegun.  
"YAELAH MATI," serunya ketika menyadari bahwa jarumnya tidak bergerak. Ia melepas jam tersebut dan menggoyang-goyangkannya. Jam itu berhasil berfungsi lagi, tapi posisi jarumnya tidak pas. Uco pun celingukan mencari jam di sekitarnya untuk mencocokan waktu, tapi tidak ada jam satupun di ruang tamu.

Uco pun memutuskan untuk mencari di tempat lain, dan ia pun beranjak ke ruang makan—tidak ada, ke ruang TV—juga tidak ada. Uco mendecak dan berniat untuk kembali ke ruang tamu sampai ia menemukan sebuah pintu. _Mungkin di situ ada jam_… pikirnya.  
Ia pun melangkah menuju pintu tersebut, dan membukanya tanpa suara. Ruangan di dalamnya ternyata adalah sebuah kamar. Uco melihat ke sekeliling, sampai terhenti pada siluet orang yang tengah membelakanginya karena sedang sibuk mencari sesuatu di lemari—Rama.

"Ram?" panggil Uco pelan, namun membuat jantung Rama nyaris copot. Rama yang sedang mencari baju pun langsung mengambil baju terdekat yang bisa ia raih dan buru-buru memakainya, seiring dengan Uco memasuki kamarnya dan berjalan menuju jam beker yang terletak di meja sebelah tempat tidur.  
"Lo ngapain disini?" tanya Rama tersinggung sekaligus salah tingkah, ia hanya berdiri mematung mengawasi Uco yang tengah sibuk mengotak-atik jam tangannya. Rama pun hanya dapat menghela napas melihat kelakuan Uco, dan memutuskan untuk membiarkannya.

Setelah selesai dengan urusan jam tangannya, Uco pun berbalik badan dan mendapati Rama yang sedang duduk di tepi tempat tidur dan mengawasinya dengan bosan. "Lo kenapa ngeliatin gue kayak gitu?" tanya Uco sensi. "Lo sendiri ngapain ada di sini? Ini kan kamar gue," balas Rama datar. Uco hanya dapat terdiam.  
"Lo nggak duduk dimana-mana, kan?" tanya Rama memecah keheningan, membuat Uco tersadar dari lamunannya dan tentunya langsung merasa tersinggung. "Yaelah, sensitif amat. Tenang aja, _belom_. Makanya ini sekarang gue udah mulai pegel." Jawab Uco dengan tersenyum miring, membuat Rama melemparkan pandangan heran.

"Itu… foto bocah di ruang tamu, siapa?" tanya Uco bablas, seraya duduk di lantai. Rama memainkan jari-jari tangannya sebelum ia menjawab, "gue sama abang gue." Uco mengangguk paham, tapi setelahnya ia melemparkan tatapan aneh ke Rama.  
"Dia… udah nggak ada di sini lagi," tutur Rama, mengerti dengan tatapan 'meminta penjelasan' dari Uco. "Oh… turut berduka ya…" lirih Uco merasa tidak enak. "Dia belom mati." Tangkis Rama. Uco langsung mengatup mulutnya rapat-rapat. "Atau… kayaknya sih gitu. Semoga aja gitu." Ujar Rama pelan.

"Emang dia pergi kemana?" tanya Uco seraya mengayunkan tubuhnya ke depan dan ke belakang. Rama hanya menatapnya untuk beberapa saat, kemudian mendengus, "Nggak tau." Dan dengan itu ia seolah menutup pembicaraan, kemudian bangkit dari duduknya, berharap Uco mengerti kalau dia tidak mau ada orang luar mencampuri urusannya.  
Tapi Uco masih penasaran. Entah kenapa, karena kini ia sudah dekat dengan Rama, ia kira Rama akan menunjukkan sifat aslinya selain menjadi orang yang sangat pendiam. Tapi kenyataannya, memang begitulah dirinya. Dan itu membuatnya tidak bisa untuk tidak merasa penasaran tentang kehidupan Rama yang sebenarnya, di balik pekerjaannya yang sama dengan Uco—pengantar Pizza.

"Tapi lo masih komunikasi sama dia?" tanya Uco lagi, membuat Rama—yang sudah mau membuka pintu kamar dan pergi keluar—berhenti di tempat. "Masih… kayaknya." jawabnya setelah jeda beberapa saat.  
"'kayaknya'?" tambah Uco cepat-cepat. Rama memutar badan dan menatap Uco dingin—tapi tidak di gubris oleh Uco. "Oh! Jadi dia suka ngehubungin lo secara rahasia, gitu? Kayak… ngasih surat tanpa alamat asal?" serobot Uco yang sudah bangkit dari duduknya, berniat mengikuti Rama yang sudah keluar kamar.

"Eh, tiap orang kan emang punya sisi gelap," tegur Uco yang sudah menyusul Rama ke ruang tamu. "Gimana kalo lo ngasih tau sisi gelap lo, dan gue ngasih tau sisi gelap gue. Biar kita berdua bisa gelap-gelapan bareng—" Uco tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena ia baru sadar kalau itu benar-benar konyol dan tidak jelas. "Seengaknya itu bisa ngebantu gue buat nyadar kalo gue nggak sendirian…" sambung Uco pelan, kemudian dengan hati-hati ia mengawasi gerak-gerik Rama seperti takut ia bisa meledak tiba-tiba.  
Rama yang mendengar hal itu, langsung tertawa kecil, "jadi selama ini lo nggak nyadar kalo manusia di bumi ini nggak cuma lo doang?" sindir Rama, yang mau tak mau mengakui dia jadi lebih rileks setelah mendengar hal tersebut.

"Ya bukan gitu juga…" sahut Uco datar, "kan siapa tau abis curhat jadi ngerasa lebih mendingan." Tambahnya dengan bertele-tele. Rama duduk di sofa dan memandang kosong ke bawah. "Tuh kan kurang ajar banget… masa tamu nggak di bolehin duduk," dumel Uco ketika melihat Rama duduk dengan santainya. Rama tersenyum dan mendongak, ia pun bangkit dan langsung duduk di bawah, setelah itu ia memberi tanda kepada Uco dan menyuruhnya duduk di sebelahnya.  
Uco yang sudah lelah akhirnya dengan pasrah menuruti Rama, karena sejujurnya, siapa tahu dengan begini ia jadi bisa memancing Rama untuk bercerita lebih tentang kehidupannya.

"Jadi… yang tadi itu bener? Soal surat rahasia dan semacamnya?" tanya Uco lagi. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya sedikit dan menatap Rama dengan tatapan yang (menurutnya) cukup mengintimidasi. Rama bersandar ke dinding dan mengangguk samar setelah beberapa saat menimbang-nimbang.  
"Yaelah… gitu aja kok susah banget ngasih taunya." Celoteh Uco, pura-pura bosan. "Kalo itu sih lo nggak usah khawatir… soalnya dia masih ngebuktiin kalo dia itu masih perduli sama adek macem lo. Kalo gue sih ngapain amat," tambah Uco enteng, kemudian terkekeh.

"Dia pergi waktu gue mau masuk SMA. Pas banget setelah gue lulus SMP, pulang, dan dia udah nggak ada. Padahal gue mau pamer nilai sekalian ngebandingin nilai gue sama nilai dia waktu SMP." Tutur Rama bercanda, tapi ia melihat bahwa Uco seperti benar-benar mendengarkan dengan serius._  
_Rama merasakan sebuah perasaan menyenangkan ketika melihat hal itu, kemudian melanjutkan, "gue udah nyari dia kemana-mana, nanyain ke tetangga sampe ke pak RT... tapi gaada hasil. Awalnya sih gue kirain dia lagi pergi buat nyari kerja atau apa… tapi besoknya juga, dia tetep nggak ada."  
Untuk beberapa saat, tidak ada yang berbicara. Suara hujan yang perlahan terdengar samar mendominasi keheningan yang bahkan tidak di gubris oleh Rama maupun Uco, karena sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Tapi setelah beberapa lama, Rama pun bersuara memecah keheningan. "Jadi… lo tetep nepatin janji lo buat ngasih tau juga _sisi gelap lo_, kan?"

"Hah… nggak lah," sahut Uco spontan. "Soalnya cerita lo itu nggak terlalu gelap, masih abu-abu." Sambungnya. Rama menoleh ke arahnya, tersinggung sekaligus bingung. "Hitam di tuker hitam, jadi itu berarti abu-abu juga di tuker abu-abu." Uco memandang lurus dengan tatapan kosong dan menerawang, tidak menghiraukan Rama.  
"Gimana lo bisa tau mana yang item, mana yang abu-abu? Lo seenaknya aja nilai cerita orang abu-abu—" sebelum sempat Rama menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dengan cepat Uco memotong; "Soalnya kita sama. Yah… mungkin nggak terlalu sama, tapi yang pasti kita udah sama-sama… _absurd_ dari lama banget." Suara petir terdengar dari luar, dan itu membuat Rama tersentak.

"Lo pasti juga bakal bilang ke orang lain yang cerita kayak lo tadi, kalo ceritanya itu abu-abu," Rama mendelik ke arah Uco setelah ia berkata demikian, "Nggak ada yang namanya 'biasa aja' kalo buat urusan ditinggal orang!" bantahnya. Uco mendengus dan kemudian membuang muka, "Emang gue bilang kalo kehilangan orang itu 'biasa aja'? nggak." Uco kembali menoleh ke Rama, dan di balik bayangan samar, wajah Uco jadi terlihat seperti batu yang di pahat sempurna. Bedanya, dengan ekspresi kesalnya, ia mungkin lebih seperti es batu yang di pahat.  
"Udah lah, lupain aja yang tadi. Susah ngomong sama lo." Geram Uco, terlihat lebih tenang sedikit. "Gue ini _bi_," ujar Uco menambahkan dengan suara pelan. "Apa? _bi_? _bi_-apa? _Bipolar_?" tanya Rama, terbawa arus.

Uco menggertakkan giginya, membuat rahangnya terlihat mengeras. "B-biseksual. Itu sisi… abu-abu gue." Ujarnya pelan, namun mampu membuat semua seperti tidak bersuara, terfokuskan hanya pada suara Uco.

…

"Lo abis dari mana aja?!"  
Rama mematikan mesin motornya dan bersin, kemudian menoleh ke sumber suara yang menyambutnya—sang Menejer, Jaka. Ia menghela napas, karena ia tahu alasan apapun rasanya tidak akan mungkin bisa untuk membelanya saat ini, tapi ia tetap akan mencobanya. "Hujan, pak… harus muter gara-gara banjir," ujarnya hati-hati.

Jaka memandangnya dari atas ke bawah, "Yaudah masuk sana." Ujarnya yang kemudian berbalik badan, meninggalkan Rama yang bersin lagi dan mengikuti sang Menejer dengan tubuh menggigil samar karena kedinginan.

Sementara itu, Uco yang telat satu jam lebih, memandang bangunan megah di rumahnya—rumahnya. Ia memencet bel dan menunggu seraya membuka jaket di depan gerbang. Tak berapa lama, muncul seseorang membukakan gerbang.  
"Ambilin gue setelan ganti yang _sama persis_ kayak gini," ujarnya seraya masuk begitu saja. Dari jauh, ia melihat seseorang tengah berdiri di teras depan, melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya. Itu adalah Eka, tangan kanan Bapaknya. "Gue tunggu di sini, cepetan sana." Perintah Uco, lalu berhenti di tengah jalan mengawasi Eka dari jauh. Uco mengalihkan pandangan ketika Eka menatapnya, sampai akhirnya Eka menghampiri Uco dengan sendirinya.

Mereka tidak saling sapa, tidak juga saling tegur untuk beberapa saat, tapi kemudian Uco bersuara juga walau suaranya lebih terdengar seperti gumaman, "Bapak ada?"  
Eka mendengus dan tersenyum kecil tanpa menoleh ke arah Uco, "Nggak," jawabnya. Uco pun membuka helm dan menghela napas lega. "Kenapa sih lo sok jadi kayak gini?" tanya Eka. Uco tidak menjawab untuk beberapa saat, pertanyaan itu sudah ribuan kali di lontarkan Eka kepadanya.

"Oh, nggak… lebih tepatnya, kenapa lo maksain buat kayak gini?" tambah Eka, yang sudah mengubah posisi menghadap Uco. "Gue bosen." Jawab Uco dingin. "Lagian bukan urusan lo juga buat ikut campur—"  
"Itu urusan gue, Co." potong Eka, "lo pikir gue siapa? Yah mungkin gue emang bukan siapa-siapa _buat lo_, tapi gue punya tugas dari bokap lo—" Uco memelototi Eka, menyuruhnya untuk diam. Tapi Eka tetap melanjutkan, "Lo anak satu-satunya, Co! Gimana bokap lo nggak uring-uringan kalo lo tiba-tiba suka ngilang sendiri, atau sakit... lo selalu bilang kalo gue nggak tau apa-apa tentang bokap lo—"

"Cukup, ka." Sahut Uco pelan, kupingnya memerah karena amarah yang ia tahan. "Tapi lo sendiri aja nggak tau gimana khawatirnya bokap ke elo!" Eka nekat melanjutkan. Ia tidak mundur ketika Uco sudah menatapnya dengan penuh benci, "Dia masih cinta sama lo, sama nyokap lo, Uco… kalo dia udah nggak cinta lagi, dia nggak bakal nyuruh gue buat ke sini—"  
"DIEM LO, BANGSAT." Seru Uco yang dengan cepat menyambar kerah baju Eka. "Kalo DIA emang cinta ama gue dan nyokap, seharusnya DIA yang ke sini, dan bukannya ELO." Eka terdiam, ia membiarkan Uco meluapkan amarahnya karena ia tahu bahwa Uco tidak akan sanggup melakukan kekerasan di rumahnya sendiri. Tidak jika ia berada di sekitar ibunya.

"Seharusnya dia lepas pekerjaan sialannya itu dan rawat kita berdua kayak keluarga normal!" Uco menatap Eka, matanya berkaca-kaca, dan berharap bisa menusuk Eka hanya dengan tatapannya itu. "Lo nggak usah MUNAFIK, CO!" balas Eka, dan segera ia menepis tangan Uco yang mencengkram kerah bajunya.  
"Lo pikir selama ini lo nggak di awasin sama sekali, hah?! Gue tau lo diem-diem juga ngincer _kerjaan sialan_ bokap lo itu!" serang Eka dengan suara ditahan. Uco terbelalak sesaat, tapi kemudian kembali menetralkan ekspresinya dan menatap Eka dengan tatapan dingin. "Oh? Jadi tugas lo sekarang jadi tukang ngintipin orang juga? Udah berapa kali mata lo bintitan?" hujam Uco serius, tapi kemudian ia menyesal sudah berkata demikian karena itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak tepat untuk situasi serius seperti ini. Tapi ia tidak melihat Eka tertawa, jadi ia biarkan saja.

Uco tidak tahu harus merespon bagaimana, tapi akhirnya ia bertanya lagi, "Berapa banyak kamera yang ada di rumah ini?". Tentunya Eka langsung tertawa ketika mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Co, kalo gue kasih tau lo itu sama aja gue udah ngebongkar semuanya, soalnya gue tau lo itu tipe orang yang kayak gimana."

"Tapi lo tenang aja, di rumah ini nggak terlalu banyak…" tambah Eka, membuat Uco merasa amarahnya sedikit mereda.

"Lo tau apa aja?" tanya Uco tanpa menatap Eka. "Banyak. Sekolah, kerjaan lo, temen-temen lo…" Uco mendelik, bersiap untuk meledak lagi. Namun, Eka dengan cepat menambahkan, "Tapi gue cuma ngelaporin keseharian lo doang ke bokap, yang biasa-biasa… kayak lo berangkat sekolah, lagi ujian, lagi nganggur di kamar, lagi jalan sama temen-temen lo. Yah, semacam gitu lah."

Tak berapa lama kemudian, suruhannya datang membawahan setelan baju dan celana yang ia pinta sebelumnya. "Padahal lo bukan siapa-siapa gue," sindir Uco setelah menerima setelan tersebut, kemudian kembali memakai helmnya. "Tetep kayak gitu. Jangan sampe dia tau tentang keseluruhan."  
"Tergantung," sahut Eka, membuat Uco yang tengah berjalan menuju motornya langsung menoleh ke arahnya dengan khawatir. "Gue kan bukan siapa-siapanya elo." Sambung Eka santai. "Lo di pungut bokap dimana sih? Ngeselin amat jadi manusia…" gerutu Uco, yang langsung menaiki motornya.

"Gue cuma minta satu hal…" ujar Uco tanpa menghirauka dumelan Uco, "Lo mau ngarepin apa dari gue yang kayak gini?" jawab Uco sarkastik. Secara mengejutkannya, Eka malah tersenyum simpul mendengar hal tersebut. "Lo nggak cuma sekedar 'elo doang', Co… dan lo tau itu. Lagian permintaan gue nggak seberat permintaan-permintaan lo, kok." Ucap Eka, lebih terdengar serius daripada sebuah sindirian.


	2. And then, there's you

**[ Chapter 2 ]**

* * *

Rama menghela napas untuk yang ke sekian kalinya, dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

_Seharusnya gue nggak usah bilang 'iya' tadi_… pikirnya.

Tempat ramai sama sekali bukanlah tempat favorit-nya. Sedangkan saat ini, ia tengah berdiri di salah satu tempat yang berkategorikan itu.

Sebuah mall.

Ia sedang berada di salah satu mall terbesar yang ada di Jakarta.

Memang, walaupun ini adalah keputusannya sendiri untuk setuju dari… 'pemaksaan' yang di lakukan oleh pemuda yang saat ini tengah sibuk menunjuk sana-sini di dalam sebuah toko yang memajangkan setelan baju-baju mahal untuk pria.

Berkali-kali pemuda itu akan keluar-masuk dari bilik ganti pakaian untuk meyakinkan diri—tapi ujung-ujungnya, toh kemeja itu akan tetap di belinya juga.

Sementara Rama? Ia hanya bisa duduk manis dan menunggu.

Terkadang juga ia diam-diam pergi ke tempat lain untuk membeli makanan atau minuman untuk menemaninya membunuh kebosanan. Sampai akhirnya orang yang sedari tadi ia tunggui, memanggil namanya untuk meminta bantuan memilihkan setelan mana yang lebih cocok.

"…yang itu," ujar Rama asal. Karena entah sudah berapa ratus kali hal itu terjadi pada satu hari.

"Yang ini, Ram? Serius?" Tanya Uco seraya mengamati setelan yang di tunjuk.

Rama memutar matanya sekilas dan akhirnya, karena tidak tahan, berkata dengan datar; "Co'… lo gue cekek boleh, ya?"

Tapi Uco yang sedang sibuk sangatlah tidak bisa di ajak bicara, karena ujung-ujungnya hanya akan di anggap hembusan angin semata.

_Gue pulang sendiri juga nih lama-lama_… gerutu Rama dalam hati, setelah sadar di cuekin, lagi. (Entah sudah berapa kali, sampai-sampai karena terlalu seringnya, ia jadi kebal.)

Tapi mau berapa kali juga Rama berniat untuk pergi, dia tidak akan pergi. Karena dia berada di sini, karena suatu alasan yang cukup kuat untuk bisa menahan kakinya agar tidak beranjak meninggalkan teman yang baru ia kenal itu, atau menahan kedua tangannya untuk tidak menghajar Uco sampai pingsan dan menggeretnya pulang—atau bisa saja Uco dia buang ke bantaran sungai terdekat. _God only knows_.

Dan alasan yang kuat itu, berasal dari Andi.

* * *

_**[FLASHBACK]**_

Jakarta masih sunyi-gelap-unyu ketika Rama bangun dan mematikan lampu-lampu rumahnya, menyambut pagi.

Ia ingat, kalau sekarang adalah hari sabtu pada minggu awal bulan itu. Dan itu, adalah jawaban dari mengapa ia tumben-tumbennya bangun lebih awal dari sang surya dan kota tercinta, Jakarta.

Sebuah paket tanpa alamat yang berisikan uang akan di kirimkan ke rumahnya, seperti biasa.

Itulah mengapa ia rela bangun pagi-pagi. Yaitu untuk menangkap pelaku yang mengirimkan paket tersebut.

_Paket tanpa alamat_…

Rama menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran apapun yang melintas. Tapi, jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia yakin bahwa paket itu pasti berasal dari kakaknya yang sudah tidak terlihat lagi semenjak ia lulus SMP—Andi.

_Maksudnya, ayolah yang bener aja… siapa coba yang mau, rela, dan sanggup ngebuang-buang duit buat orang asing…_

Seolah mendengar sesuatu yang keras dan memekakkan telinga, Rama terlonjak dari duduknya. Karena sibuk dengan pikiran sendiri, ia sampai kaget dengan suara gerbang rumahnya yang hanya berderit pelan…

…yang kemudian di susul munculnya sebuah kepala manusia tengah melirik kesana kemari.

Sebuah suara aneh yang tedengar seperti tarikan napas yang tercekik, keluar dari mulut Rama. Karena untuk sesaat, ia merasa jantungnya lenyap ketika melihat sosok kepala itu.

Tapi beberapa detik kemudian, dia sudah berada di depan gerbang, bersiap untuk membukakannya dan mempersilahkan 'tamu'-nya itu masuk.

"Eehh… apa benar ini rumah saudara… Rama?" Tanya sosok di hadapannya tersebut setelah Rama membuka gerbang dan tampaklah keseluruhan dari tamu itu.

Seorang laki-laki paruh baya yang terlihat rapi dan sopan, membawa sebuah kotak bersampul cokelat…

…_pasti itu paketnya._

"A… Eh… i-iya. Saya Rama," ujarnya seraya mati-matian untuk tidak melirik ke arah paket yang di bawa laki-laki di hadapannya itu.

"Nah! Kebetulan…" ujar sosok di depannya, lalu menyodorkan benda tersebut.

"ini… ada paket untuk anda,"

Rama mengambil paket itu dan memutarnya perlahan. Tetap tidak ada alamat asalnya.

"Ehh… maaf… kalau boleh tau, ini dari siapa ya?" Tanya Rama seraya memperhatikan sekilas orang di hadapannya—_tidak berseragam seperti tukang pos_…

"Wah, tadi saya juga nanya namanya… tapi nggak di jawab. Orangnya sih kurang-lebih umurnya sama kayak kamu, tapi… mungkin lebih tua. Agak sedikit lebih tinggi dari kamu, rambutnya lurus lumayan tebel…"

Rama memperhatikan betul penjelasan dari laki-laki itu seraya menyocok-nyocokkan kriteria tersebut dengan ciri-ciri kakaknya. Dan nampaknya, pas.

"Emang sebelumnya dia bilang apa sebelum ngasih paket ini?" Tanya Rama mencoba tenang.

Laki-laki di hadapannya itu menoleh untuk beberapa saat ke ujung jalan, dan Rama mengikutinya. Tapi di ujung jalan tersebut tidak ada apa-apa selain beberap lampu kendaraan yang melintas.

"Tadi sih dia ngebantuin saya ngebuka warung saya yang ada di pengkolan sana," Dia menunjuk ke ujung jalan tersebut, dan menoleh kembali ke Rama.

Rama tidak lagi curiga, karena di sana memang ada sebuah warung. Hanya saja, ia baru tahu kalau pemilik warung itu adalah laki-laki di hadapannya itu.

"Terus, ya dia minta tolong ke saya buat nganterin itu. Saya mah mau-mau aja, toh dia udah ngebantuin saya…" Tambahnya seraya menunjuk paket yang ada di tangan Rama, kemudian mengangguk pelan, tanda berpamitan.

"Makasih ya, pak!" seru Rama, yang di balas dengan senyuman dari laki-laki tersebut.

Lalu, beberapa menit kemudian, Rama sudah mendapati dirinya tengah membuka paket tersebut, yang ternyata isinya…

…_uang. Lagi_.

Ini memang paket berisi uang yang biasa ia dapat setiap hari sabtu pada minggu awal, di tiap bulan. Tidak ada yang spesial. Seharusnya ia tahu itu, dan bukannya malah melambungkan harapannya tinggi-tinggi.

…_dan masih tidak beralamat, juga_. Tambah Rama mengingatkan diri sendiri.

Kemudian, kata-kata dari laki-laki yang mengantarkan paket ini tadi, kembali terngiang di telinganya. _Seumuran, tapi tampak lebih tua… sedikit lebih tinggi darinya_… _rambut lurus yang sedikit tebal_…

Masalah tinggi dan umur sepertinya bisa siapa saja… walaupun kakaknya memang lebih tinggi darinya dan mirip dengannya namun lebih tua…

_Kalau rambut… mana gue tau_… gerutu Rama seraya merengut dan mendecak. Lalu, ia pun menyibukkan diri dengan menghitung uang yang ada, sampai ia menemukan sepucuk surat.

Dua lembar kertas dengan tulisan yang di ketik rapi, lebih tepatnya.

Karena penasaran, ia pun membuka lipatan kertas tersebut dan mulai membaca;

**...**

**Ey, halo Ram. Apa kabar…?**

**Pertama-tama, sebelum gue mulai pembicaraan**

**konyol lewat surat ini, gue minta lo untuk**

**jangan ngetawain surat ini. Oke? Karena gue bener-bener**

**nggak tau harus ngomong apa, dan tangan gue nggak bisa**

**berenti gemeter gara-gara ketawa sama tulisan gue sendiri.**

…**.oke, lo boleh ngetawain surat ini deh. Bodo amat.**

**Terserah. Suka-suka lo aja.**

**Lagian, mana gue tau lo bakal ketawa atau nggak.**

**Terus…**

**Ram, gue tau kalo lo ini cerdas. Jadi…**

**berarti, lo udah bisa nebak dong, ini dari siapa?—**

**...**

Rama berhenti sejenak dari membaca surat tersebut, kemudian sebuah senyum yang tidak bisa ia tahan, tersungging di bibirnya. Ia menepuk dahinya pelan dan menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya.

_Tentu saja ia tahu_…

Dia selalu tahu sejak dulu… hanya saja ia selalu bimbang.

Tapi kali ini, semuanya sudah terjawab. Dan ternyata selama ini, _dia benar_.

Rama pun lanjut membaca;

...

—**karena itu... gue butuh izin lo, untuk minta maaf.**

**Kedengerannya simpel dan konyol, kan ya? Tapi sumpah,**

**susah banget tau nggak, buat nulis kalimat se-sederhana **

**itu tanpa nggak kedengeran tolol sama sekali.**

**Tapi, tolong percaya, Ram… di tiap huruf yang gue hapus**

**buat ngebikin ulang kalimat itu ratusan kali,**

**atau ribuan kali juga...**

**Gue bener-bener tulus. **

**Karena gue tau… kalo perbuatan gue selama ini**

**Mungkin**** NGGAK bakal bisa di maafin… **

**Karena itu lah, gue bener-bener butuh izin lo **

**untuk memaafkan kesalahan gue yang… nggak tau kapan**

**bakal berakhir, ini.**

**Maafin gue, Ram.**

**...**

Dengan tanpa ekspresi, Rama pun melanjutkan ke surat ke dua;

**...**

**Uang-uang yang selama ini datang gitu aja ke rumah,**

**tanpa alamat yang tertera, sesuai perkiraan lo—mungkin,**

**emang berasal dari gue.**

**Ram, gue emang ninggalin lo gitu aja waktu lo masih kecil.**

**Kita berdua waktu itu emang masih kecil, iya kan?**

**Tapi, gue masih jauh lebih berumur dari lo. Kita butuh uang**

**Untuk makan, kan? Kita nggak bisa selamanya bergantung**

**sama uang tabungan dan uang pensiun bokap.**

**Gue berenti sekolah, karena lo lah yang jauh lebih butuh**

**Itu daripada gue. Lagian gue udah cukup pinter, lah.**

**Dan lo tenang aja, uang yang selama ini gue kasih ke elo itu**

**Adalah uang hasil kerja keras gue sendiri.**

**Rama… ini salah satu bukti, bahwa gue pergi, bukan karena**

**gue udah nyerah dengan lo. Gue sama sekali **

**nggak akan nyerah terhadap lo, karena lo itu adek **

**dan satu-satunya keluarga gue, Ram. Inget itu.**

…

**Tapi sayangnya… pekerjaan gue yang sekarang ini nggak**

**Memungkinkan gue untuk bisa berenti atau bahkan**

**ngundurin diri. Tapi gue suka kerja di sini. **

**Inget, Ram. Gue baik-baik aja,**

**Selama lo baik-baik aja.**

**...**

Lalu, surat itu berakhir begitu saja, dan Rama hanya dapat terdiam karena tidak tahu harus apa. Ada begitu banyak perasaan, bercampur aduk menjadi satu, membuatnya kacau dan otaknya seolah berhenti.

Tapi sedetik kemudian, ketika ia mencari-cari perasaannya yang sesungguhnya, jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, yang ia temukan adalah sebuah perasaan lega.

Juga, amarah yang selama ini menghantui setiap langkahnya, pada setiap detik yang ia lewati sendirian setelah Andi, kakaknya, pergi meninggalkannya pula, lenyap begitu saja.

Ucapan Uco yang waktu itu, kembali terngiang di telinganya…

"_Kalo itu sih, lo nggak usah khawatir… soalnya dia masih ngebuktiin kalo dia itu masih perduli sama adek macem lo._"

Rama mendengus tertawa, karena dia benar. Dan kalau Uco sampai tahu bahwa dia benar tentang kakaknya itu, pasti dia akan jadi sombong sekali.

Setelah puas membiarkan diri terombang-ambing dalam keruhan berbagai macam perasaan yang ada, Rama akhirnya membereskan sampah-sampah dari paket tersebut dan berniat menyimpan uang-uang yang ada di tempat biasa ia menyimpan sisa-sisa uangnya.

Tapi, tiba-tiba, kertas surat yang ia pegang tersebut, terlepas dari genggamannya, dan terbang melayang hingga jatuh tersingkap di lantai.

Di situ, terdapat catatan tambahan dengan tulisan tangan rapi yang ia kenal dengan baik.

Tulisan tangan Andi, yang di tulis dengan pena dan terlihat agak acak-acakan seperti sedang terburu-buru. Catatan itu berbunyi;

**...**

**Surat ini udah dari lama gue ketik, sebelum**

**Gue ganti pekerjaan karena boss gue yang lama, Tama, Mati.**

**Lo mungkin pernah denger namanya, dan mungkin**

**Bakal kecewa banget sama gue, karena gue**

**selama ini **_**emang**_** bekerja 'buat' dia.**

**Iya, Ram. **

**Tama yang **_**itu**_**.**

**Sekarang, gue kerja sama orang yang namanya Bangun.**

**Dia 'orang besar'. Lo pasti ngerti maksud gue.**

**Semuanya berubah, Ram.**

**Takdir udah di puter balik, dan akhirnya gue kena karma.**

**Hati-hati sama orang yang namanya Bejo, dan**

**Kalau bisa… jauhin orang yang namanya **_**Ummar **_

_**Cornellius**_**—biasa di panggil Uco. Dia anaknya Bangun.**

**Setelah ini, semuanya mungkin bakal jadi lebih rumit.**

**Tolong jaga diri lo baik-baik.**

**Cari polisi yang bernama Bunwar, minta perlindungan**

**Dari dia dengan mengatasnamakan gue.**

**Nggak semua orang yang lo kenal itu busuk, Ram.**

**Tapi, ****tolong **_**sebisa mungkin**_

**Jangan gampang percaya sama orang lain.**

**...**

Seolah tersengat sesuatu, atau terkena setrum, semua saraf yang ada di tubuh Rama terasa kaku setelah membaca catatan tersebut.

Rama memang tahu, siapa itu Tama. Dia belut paling licin yang pernah ia ketahui. Penjahat kelas kakap yang tidak pernah bisa di gerung polisi, dan selalu lolos untuk membuat sarang penuh penjahat baru di tempat lainnya.

Induk semang berdarah dingin, yang merawat sepasukan penuh penjahat-penjahat incaran polisi yang berhasil lolos dari kejaran, atau bahkan masih di buron hingga detik ini.

Se-gila apa Andi saat itu, sampai mau bekerja kepadanya?

Tapi, dibanding itu semua…

_Uco_…

_**[FLASHBACK END]**_

* * *

**…**

Sementara Rama dan Uco—yang akhinya—berjalan dengan berkantung-kantung belanjaan yang kebanyakan berisi baju-baju mahal dan beberapa jam tangan (masing-masing satu di belikan Uco untuk Rama—sebagai bentuk tanda terima kasih. Sisanya, milik Uco sepenuhnya.), mereka akhirnya pergi mencari makan.

Eka, mengikuti keduanya diam-diam dalam penyamarannya yang terlihat sangat normal—rambut yang di buat berantakan, jaket abu-abu bertuliskan huruf 'M' berwarna hijau yang berartikan 'Monster' di belakangnya dan celana jeans—baju yang baru ia beli beberapa saat yang lalu. Dia jadi terlihat seperti remaja, dan bukannya bapak-bapak yang sesuai dengan umurnya yang sekarang yaitu 30 tahunan.

Untuk beberapa saat, ia terdiam sejenak ketika melihat sosok Rama yang hanya sekali-sekali menoleh ke arah Uco karena terlihat lelah. Lekuk wajahnya dari samping… _mirip seseorang_.

Tanpa sadar, Eka berjalan mendekatkan dirinya hingga ia cukup jelas untuk melihat wajah Rama.

_Tidak… tunggu_… gumamnya. Ia terhenti sebentar, wajahnya mengernyit karena ia tengah berpikir keras untuk mengingat.

Lalu tak berapa lama, kedua mata Eka membulat sekilas, kemudian buru-buru ia tutupi kembali dengan ekspresi seriusnya.

Sekarang ia tahu, Rama mirip siapa. Andi.

Rama mirip Andi, temannya waktu SMA dulu.

Kemudian, kesadaran itu menghantam Eka.

_Dulu, Andi emang pernah bilang kalau dia punya adik laki-laki_… pikir Eka, seraya menghindari kemungkinan untuk terlihat dari Rama dan Uco—yang sudah duduk di sebuah tempat makan, dan memesan makanan.

Eka kembali mengamati Rama dengan penuh seksama.

_Kalau lagi nengok gitu… emang sedikit mirip, sih_… pikirnya.

Hanya saja, secara keseluruhan wajahnya, Rama sama sekali tidak mirip dengan Andi. Tapi… ia yakin sekali, bahwa mungkin itu memang adiknya Andi.

**…**

* * *

_Sementara itu di tempat Rama & Uco_…

Semenjak mengingat tentang surat dari Andi, Rama sama sekali tidak bisa konsen mendengarkan tiap ucapan Uco. Tapi, untungnya Uco tidak menyadari hal itu karena ia juga sedang sibuk pada pikirannya sendiri.

Bahkan dia mungkin tidak akan menyadari bahwa ia sekarang ia akan memesan makanan, kalau saja Uco tidak memanggilnya dan menyadarkannya dari alam bawah sadarnya.

"…oh, eehh… lo duluan aja. Gue masih kenyang," ujar Rama cepat-cepat.

Uco hanya mengangkat alisnya, tapi tanpa komentar ia menyuruh pelayan pergi menyampaikan pesanannya untuk di buat.

"Lo kenapa?" Tanya Uco akhirnya, memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

Rama menoleh ke arah Uco, berusaha netral sebisa mungkin. Tapi, rasanya jadi aneh…

"Nggak. Cuma… capek. Lo, sih! kelamaan belanjanya. Kayak perempuan aja, ribet." Komentarnya datar. Uco tertawa seraya menggoyangkan tangannya dengan malas dan angkuh, seperti biasa.

"Yaelah, lo sendiri bawel kayak cewek. Lagian, gue juga udah beliin lo jam, sama satu setelan, kan? Seharusnya lo tuh berterima kasih…" ujar Uco yang walaupun tidak bermaksud sok, tapi dengan wajahnya yang seperti itu, dia jadi seperti sebuah magnet pemancing orang yang mendengarnya, untuk menamparnya.

Tapi Rama tidak perduli, karena maklum, dia memang orangnya seperti itu.

Lagipula, mungkin memang salahnya juga sudah memancingnya duluan. Padahal dia sudah dibelikan barang-barang mahal yang belum tentu bisa ia beli dengan uang tabungannya sendiri.

Rama menyandarkan punggung seraya melihat ke sekeliling, sampai Uco kembali memanggilnya pelan, lalu menunjuk ke suatu arah dengan gerakan kepalanya yang samar.

"Ram, lo liat segerombol cewek-cewek yang ada di belakang gue?"

Ia melirik dan mengintip dari balik bahu Uco untuk melihat arah tunjuknya diam-diam, lalu Uco melnjutkan.

"Lo boleh aja nggak percaya sama gue… tapi mereka, udah ngikutin kita dari awal kita nginjekin kaki di mall ini."

Uco mengangkat sebelah alisnya sebagai tanda untuk meyakinkan orang yang ada di hadapannya itu, yang kini tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan horror.

"Kalo lo tanya gue, mereka siapa… tebakan gue sih, mereka fangirl-fangirl nggak jelas dari blog si Andani—ntar dulu… tunggu, jangan bilang lo nggak tau soal… itu?"

Tapi, Rama jelas-jelas tidak tahu, kalau di lihat dari ekspresi dan kebungkaman yang ia ciptakan setelah mendengar penjelasan terpotong-potong dari Uco.

Uco mendesah dan mendekatkan diri dengan pasrah, "Denger ya… lo masih inget, kan, si Andani? Bocah yang ashma itu?" tanyanya dengan suara pelan. Rama mengangguk samar.

"Hmmph. Mungkin bakal ada beberapa hal yang lo nggak tau, dan gue nggak tau juga… tapi itu nggak penting. Tapi—eh, tuh! E-eh, jangan nengok. Di belakang lo juga ada gerombolan cewek-cewek yang nyaris sama kayak yang tadi." Uco memotong lagi ucapannya sendiri, membuat Rama jadi tergoda untuk melakukan hal yang sebaliknya dari apa yang di perintahkan.

Tapi, Uco dengan cepat langsung melanjutkan, "Jadi… sebenernya, Andani yang kita tolongin waktu itu, dia punya blog ini—gue lupa namanya apa, dan gue nggak perduli. Denger-denger sih, dia itu penulis. Dan lo tau apa?" Uco tersenyum kelam, membuat Rama terpaku sesaat.

"Dia nulis hal-hal omong kosong, tentang kejadian malam itu." sahutnya mengakhiri dengan suara pelan penuh terror.

Tapi sedetik kemudian, ekspresinya berubah netral lagi. Rama langsung menghembuskan napas kembali karena tidak tau harus merespon apa…

"Hal-hal omong kosong kayak gimana?" Tanya Rama hati-hati, namun masih berusaha untuk tetap terlihat normal.

"Yah… lo tau sendiri, kan, gimana heroiknya kita waktu itu,"—Uco menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursinya dan memandang Rama dari atas ke bawah, lalu membuang muka—"dan dia itu cuma remaja ababil yang suka…"

Untuk yang ke sekian kalinya, Uco berhenti ditengah-tengah kalimat, membuat Rama jadi kesal lama-lama.

"…Yang suka apa?" tuntut Rama penasaran. Tapi Uco tidak menjawab, melainkan hanya melirik Rama dan berdeham.

"yang… yang suka memanipulasi sesuatu. Melebih-lebihkan. Dia udah memutar-balikkan fakta, tentang malam itu." ujar Uco ragu.

Keraguan itu di tangkap jelas oleh Rama, sehingga ia melemparkan pandangan tajam ke arah lain. Aneh sekali tiba-tiba Uco berbicara agak formal kepadanya…

Di tambah lagi, ia menyadari bahwa wajah Uco perlahan berubah menjadi merah. Ada apa dengannya?

"Co'… kalo lo ngomong nggak jelas kayak gitu, mana gue ngerti—"

"Ya, nggak usah di ngertiin kalo gitu!" ketus Uco tiba-tiba, membuat dirinya sendiri ikut kaget karena tingkahnya yang tiba-tiba berubah aneh itu.

"Hah. Intinya… Andani kan penulis di blog. Dia memanipulasi kejadian yang waktu itu kita nolongin dia. Dia ganti jadi… jadi… cerita…" Uco terbata-bata, dan kemudian ia menghempaskan kepalanya di sandaran kursi dan mendengus, membiarkan kalimatnya tergantung.

Melihat keanehan pada Uco yang semakin menjadi itu membuat Rama tetap menunggu dalam diam, dan merasa geli sendiri jadinya setelah melihat orang di hadapannya itu yang sedang frustrasi.

"Oke, kita jujur-jujuran aja nih, ya…" ujar Uco pasrah.

Rama menunduk menahan kekeh, karena hanya Uco saja lah yang mempersulit dirinya sendiri sejak tadi. Lalu, mendongak kembali untuk bertatap mata dengan Uco yang wajahnya sudah semakin memerah.

"Andani itu salah satu 'penggemar _kita_', yang obsesinya condong ke… hal-hal yang berbau… ke-sesama-jenisan."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Uco tidak berani menggerakkan satupun sarafnya karena takut, gerakan sekecil pun bisa memicu ledakan yang tidak di inginkan di antara mereka. Rama pun juga demikian.

Uco, yang sudah kalah telak dan berwajah merah padam, langsung menoleh ke arah lain dengan perlahan dan kaku. Rama pun, juga, melakukan hal yang sama.

Terlihat dari bayangan yang ada di kaca, segerombolan anak-anak remaja perempuan yang sedari tadi di maksud Uco, tengah cekikikan ke arah mereka berdua. Rama hanya dapat menghela napas, dan akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada Uco.

"Maksud lo… nulis cerita tentang kita… ehm… semacam… k-kita p..pacaran, gitu?"

Rama mati-matian mengontrol diri untuk tetap terlihat tenang, tapi gagal. Hingga berujung dengan Uco yang langsung terbahak karena tidak tahan dengan kecanggungan itu.

"Yah, kurang lebih. Bisa di bilang begitulah…" ujar Uco yang sudah merasa sedikit lebih rileks dari sebelumnya, dan terkekeh-kekeh ke arah Rama yang mengubur wajahnya di kedua tangannya, di atas meja.

Lalu, pengantar makanan datang menyelamatkan mereka.

"Eh… ngomong-ngomong, co'…" panggil Rama, saat Uco tengah bersiap-siap menyantap hidangan pesanannya.

"Nama lo itu… emang Uco, atau itu… singkatan? Nama panggilan doang, atau gimana?"

Uco langsung mendongak dan menatap Rama tanpa berkedip.

Melihat hal tersebut, Rama buru-buru menambahkan.

"Soalnya unik aja gitu… di… seragam lo juga terteranya 'Uco', bukan nama depan lo atau apa."

"Itu nama panggilan doang. Gue keturunan Batak," jawab Uco tanpa tele-tele, lalu menyendok makanan ke mulutnya dengan tenang.

"Lagian, lo sendiri… Rama itu nama panggilan, atau nama depan, atau gimana?" ujar Uco menimpali setelah selesai mengunyah.

"Itu nama depan." Jawab Rama tanpa ragu, dan di balas anggukan dari Uco.

"Kalo Batak… ada marga-nya, kan? Marga lo, apa?" Tanya Rama, kembali memancing.

"Bokap gue batak, tapi nyokap Padang. Jadi, otomatis gue ngikut nyokap. Kalo marga bokap, gue nggak ngurus."

"Lah… terus logat Jawa lo dari siapa?" serobot Rama kebingungan, karena jujur saja, dia baru sadar betapa lembutnya suara dan logat bicara Uco. Nyaris terdengar seperti logat Jawa.

Uco mendengus pelan lalu menatap Rama dalam diam.

"Ram, nggak semua anak di besarin secara langsung sama orangtua sendiri." Jawabnya datar.

Mendengar hal itu, Rama merasa seperti batu es yang terhantam palu penghancur es. Lalu, teringat kembali olehnya, kata-kata Uco pada saat pertama kali ia datang ke rumahnya.

"_Soalnya cerita lo itu nggak terlalu gelap, masih abu-abu_…"

Dia telah melupakan hal terpenting.

Rama selalu merasa bahwa hanya dirinya lah yang paling pantas di kasihani—walaupun dia suka terang-terangan menolak untuk di kasihani, dan ia melupakan hal terpenting, sampai akhirnya dia mengenal Uco.

Bahwa mungkin, selama ini, dia lah yang telah lupa kalau di dunia ini bukan hanya dirinya saja yang mendapat nasib seperti itu.

Bahwa mungkin saja, Uco memiliki kisah hidup yang jauh lebih menyedihkan darinya.

Uco, yang ternyata adalah anak orang kaya yang segalanya bisa terpenuhi dalam kejapan mata saja, sengaja menyamar dan bekerja sebagai pengantar pizza demi membunuh kebosanan di waktu luangnya.

Tapi, Uco _juga_ anak orang kaya yang tidak bisa mendapatkan _semuanya_ dalam kejapan mata saja. Buktinya, ada satu hal yang nampaknya belum terpenuhi di hidupnya.

Itu adalah cinta dari orangtuanya.

Untuk beberapa saat, Rama terdiam, tidak berani berkomentar. Sampai akhirnya Uco menyadari hal itu dan bersuara,

"Gue aja nggak tau apa-apa tentang lo. Baru se-imprit doang, paling… itu pun juga cuma tentang kakak lo yang kabur."

Uco membersihkan mulutnya, dan menatap Rama dengan raut wajah serius.

"Heheh, kalo gitu… mau duduk di sini, dan gelap-gelapan bareng lagi?" ledek Rama. Uco membuang mukanya dan tersenyum jengkel, diam-diam wajahnya memanas lagi walau hanya sekilas.

"Oke. Tapi pertama-tama, kita ulang lagi, perkenalan kita dulu." Sahutnya seraya membenarkan bajunya dengan mulus.

Tanpa ragu, Rama langsung mengulurkan tangan, mengajak untuk berjabat tangan.

Untuk beberapa saat, Uco hanya memandang tangan yang terulur itu dalam diam, lalu melirik Rama.

"Nggak segininya juga kali."

Rama mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mengayunkan tangannya, bermaksud untuk memukul Uco pelan, tapi pemuda yang sudah kenyang itu bisa dengan cepat menghindar dan langsung tersenyum sinis meledeknya.

"Nama asli gue mungkin kedengeran jelek, tapi mau gimana lagi… Gue Orlando Ummar Conellius, dan lo bisa manggil gue dengan sebutan 'Uco'—gabungan dari Ummar dan COrnellius. Iya, gue tau kalo itu jayus parah, tapi gini-gini, gue bisa aja ngelempar lo ke jalan raya dan ngebayar preman-preman buat ngehajar lo abis-abisan..."

Ada jeda beberapa saat setelah penuturan itu, karena Rama hanya dapat terdiam, seolah-olah dunia terbungkam dan ia tinggal di sebuah ruang hampa.

Diam-diam, ia mengkonfirmasi sebuah list yang sedari awal ia persiapkan di dalam kepalanya tentang Uco dan menyocokkannya dengan kriteria yang di tuliskan kakaknya di suratnya.

_Ummar Cornellius. Biasa di panggil 'Uco'. Anak dari Bangun, bos mafia terkemuka dan terbesar di Jakarta. Angkuh, keras kepala, dan sok berkuasa. Tapi… yeah, dia memang berkuasa._

_ Kemungkinan, dia lah yang akan menggantikan bapaknya suatu saat nanti, dan itu berarti dia juga yang akan menjadi bos bagi kakaknya yang entah sekarang sedang berada dimana_.

Tapi kakaknya menyuruh untuk menjauhi orang yang suatu saat akan menjadi atasannya suatu saat nanti ini. Orang ini berbahaya, katanya. Apa maksudnya? Ia tidak tahu.

Masih banyak hal yang perlu ia cari tahu sendiri, agar bisa turut mengikuti kabar kakaknya juga.

Tapi, entah kenapa… semakin jauh ia mengenal Uco, semakin sulit dia memutuskan untuk melangkah ke mana selanjutnya ia harus melanjutkan.

_**[To be continued…]**_

* * *

**[Author's note]  
**

GOMENASAI JEONGMAL MIANHAE PARDON ME I'M SO SORRY

Maaf banget lama banget ngupdate ini ff. file yang sebelumnya ke apus gara-gara pc yang error, jadi harus (dengan malasnya) mengulang SEMUA INI dari awal, lagi.

Chap selanjutnya, berkemungkinan besar ada adegan _No Children_, tapi gatau juga. tergantung mood. /**desh**.

Rate di ubah M karena saya ragu dengan humor saya yang takutnya tidak bisa terlalu di tanggep sama kalian...

Seperti kata Gareth Evans, bikin komedi itu_** terrifying**_ karena selera humor manusia itu beda-beda, iya kan?

mohon sabar menunggu lanjutannya! dan jangan lupa tinggalin review kritik&saran!

MIKASA BANGETOS. TARARENGKYU.


	3. But, how DARE you

**[Author's note]**

Mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena gue lupa nambahin catetan di chapter sebelumnya, tentang BAHWA nama "Ummar Cornellius" itu hanyalah khayalan semata.

Meneketehe gue tentang nama aslinya Uco. Itu cuma iseng-isengan doang.

_Makasih buat chaotic_jo yang udah dengan seenaknya nyaranin nama konyol kayak gitu, dengan alasan yang nggak kalah konyol juga._

**Uco**—singkatan dari **U**mmar **Co**rnellius. Itu nama yang _sangat_ Batak sekali. HA HA! Tolol. Thank you so much ya beb! wakakakak.

(Kekekekek, tapi maaf banget, loh, buat siapapun yang nama aslinya emang Ummar Cornellius… itu cuma jayus-jayusan doang, I sawer… eh… _I swear_.)

Yah, sebenernya dalam bahasa Batak, Uco (/Ucok) berarti anak laki-laki. Kalau anak perempuan itu Butet. _#TheMoreYouKnow__#justFYI_

_Plus_, ibunya Uco yang orang Padang itu, juga cuma imajinasi gue doang. Ok.

Tapi, _sumpah_. 'Bangun' emang nama orang Batak. (Nama nya aja 'Bangun', sayang aja nggak ada penguat semacam logat Batak dari cara dia ngomong.)

Di Batak juga emang terkenal sebagai…err… 'keturunan' yang bisa punya banyak kekuasaan ini itu, jadi nggak heran gue kalo ada orang Batak yang memimpin organisasi keras macem mafia, kayak si Bangun itu.

HANYA SAJA, yang ngagetinnya itu, pas awak denger si Uco ngomong pertama kalinya ke Rama.

Suaranya alus banget asli… kayak… tutur katanya tuh semuanya berasal dari kamus besar bahasa Indonesia (alias formal _to the_ jor). Kayak kayu furnitur yang udah di amplas abis-abisan…

…_atau kayak kulit gue kalo abis luluran pake krim lulur bunga dan buah tujuh rupa_.

ASLINYE? BEH, DIA PENJILAT YANG SONGONG, MAK.

Songong. Tapi ganteng. Tapi songong. Tolol, pula! …tapi ganteng. Ah, malangnya anak itu. Malangnya kita semua yang telah jatuh hati padanya.

Ah sutra lah, mari lanjutkan saja.

[_I do __**not**__ own The Raid 1&2, __**not**__ even the characters from it._

_It's all belongs to Gareth Evans._

_Except this absurd fanfic_.]

…

[ _ONCE MORE, THIS IS _**AU! **]

* * *

**[ Chapter 3 ]**

* * *

Entah sudah berapa lama Eka sudah berdiri di samping rumah bercat putih itu, dan entah sudah berapa kali juga ia memeriksa jam tangannya yang hanya berpindah jarum panjangnya saja sedari tadi.

Sebenarnya, Eka hari ini memiliki jadwal khusus dari Boss besarnya, Bangun. Yaitu, untuk mengawasi Uco—anak semata wayangnya, yang sedang bekerja di _domino's pizza_.

_Seru juga kali ya, pura-pura jadi kostumer dan minta pelayanan dari dia_… pikir Eka berkali-kali.

Hanya itu yang dapat ia lakukan untuk menghibur diri sendiri dari kebosanan menunggu mangsanya yang ia incar sedari kapan itu.

Rama.

Ya. Sebelum Eka melaksanakan perintah Boss-nya (atau melakukan kegiatan isengnya tersebut), ia memutuskan untuk datang mengunjungi Rama terlebih dahulu—orang yang dia curigai sebagai adik sematawayangnya Andi, teman SMA-nya dulu.

Kemiripan yang ia lihat dari Rama pada waktu itu di Mall, membuatnya jadi semakin penasaran. Lagi pula, sudah lama juga ia tidak mendengar tentang orang yang pernah menjadi sohibnya itu dulu waktu masih duduk di bangku SMA, karena tanpa alasan Andi tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja.

_Iya, fix banget lah kalo gitu. Biarin aja dia _shock_ sampe sawan di tempat kerja pas ngeliat gue ntar_. Ujar Eka membulatkan tekad, dan kembali menerawang, membayangkan tentang apa saja yang akan keluar dari mulut Uco jika melihatnya melakukan itu.

Tapi fokusnya langsung menghilang begitu saja ketika ia melihat sebuah pintu gerbang rumah yang sedari tadi ia awasi, terbuka, dan keluarlah sebuah sepeda motor dengan sosok Rama yang mengendarainya.

Eka, langsung muncul dari tempat persembunyiannya ketika Rama sudah melaju agak jauh. Lalu, dengan cepat ia memasuki mobil yang ia parkir tak jauh dari situ untuk menyusulnya.

Untung hari masih agak-agak pagi menjelang siang, jadi Eka tidak perlu terlalu berurusan dengan macet yang dibuat orang-orang yang sibuk berangkat kerja dan sekolah. Tapi tentu saja, motor yang ramping bisa menerobos keramaian mana saja dan meninggalkannya dengan mudah kapan saja, kalau di bandingkan dengan mobil dari kantornya yang berlekuk membosankan itu.

Beberapa kali Eka bersenandung, ketika ia bisa dengan cekatan menjaga jarak dengan Rama. Tapi, beberapa kali juga ia harus dengan mendadak membunyikan klakson denan brutalnya jika ada yang berani menyerobot dan memisahkan jarak mereka.

Lalu, sampailah ia di tempat Rama biasa bekerja sambilan. _Pizza hut_.

Untuk beberapa menit, Eka harus mengontrol diri dari tawanya yang tidak bersuara. Karena, _ayolah, kebetulan macam apa ini?_ Uco yang bekerja di _domino's pizza_, berteman dengan Rama yang bekerja di… _Pizza hut_?

…dia pasti sedang berhalusinasi.

_Gue pasti lagi berhalusinasi_… ulang Eka.

Tapi, _tidak_.

Langkahnya terasa mantap ketika ia menginjakkan kaki keluar dari mobil BMW milik kantornya itu, dan udara panas Jakarta berhasil menyengatnya, untuk mengingatkan kalau ia sedang tidak bermimpi.

Tapi mau di tahan sampai bagaimana pun juga, semuanya tetap terasa konyol baginya.

Lalu, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk kembali menutup pintu mobil dan menunggu di dalam mobil.

Kemudian, menit-menit berganti dengan satu dan dua jam…

Menunggu sama sekali bukan hal yang merepotkan bagi Eka. Dia sudah sangat terbiasa akan hal itu semenjak bekerja dengan Bangun. Apalagi dalam urusan menghadapi 'tuan muda'-nya, si Uco, yang kerap kali sengaja membuatnya menunggu berjam-jam karena iseng atau memang mengetes kesabarannya.

Terkadang juga, Uco sering pulang dengan sendirinya tanpa sepengetahuan Eka, padahal ia sudah menunggu selama kurang-lebih empat jam hanya untuk menjemputnya pulang.

Eka itu seperti sebuah pisau, dan Uco adalah alat pengasahnya.

Lalu… Bangun adalah orang yang mengasahkannya kepada alat pengasah itu.

Awal dari segalanya memang terasa tidak mudah, tapi jika sudah terbiasa, mau bagaimana lagi?

Hanya saja, mungkin menunggu Rama akan jauh terasa lebih mudah, jika saja ia tidak di hantui pekerjaannya sekarang, serta perintah dari Bangun untuk mengawasi Uco kedepannya nanti. Jadi, Eka memutuskan untuk maju duluan.

Tapi, pucuk dicinta, ulam pun tiba. Rama keluar tepat setelah Eka baru berniat untuk keluar dari mobilnya—nampaknya sedang dalam perjalanan untuk mengantar pesanan.

_Yaelah, kerjaannya juga sama lagi, kayak si Uco_… pikir Eka geli.

Lalu, mobil BMW hitam itu pun melaju menyusul Rama dengan motornya, keluar parkiran.

**...**

* * *

**...**

"…"

"…Ehh…"

Rama memandang tajam sosok di hadapannya, dan dengan cuek berbelok memasuki sebuah apartemen, tempat dimana kostumernya kali ini berada.

Sementara Uco, yang tengah kerepotan dengan bawaan pesanannya yang banyak, langsung menyusul Rama dengan terkekeh-kekeh seraya berceloteh tentang jodoh, ini, dan itu, atas pertemuan mereka yang ke sekian kalinya ini.

_Jaket hitam bercorak biru-merah yang sama, dan ekspresi pura-pura yang juga sama_… pikir Rama, tidak menghiraukan celotehan Uco yang sesekali memintanya untuk memelankan jalannya dan menunggunya.

_Jangan-jangan ini gara-gara si Andani itu lagi, sampe gue sama dia harus ketemuan lagi dan nganter pesenan bareng-bareng juga_… gerutunya. Lalu memutuskan untuk berhenti dan menunggui Uco dengan setengah hati.

"Dih, kok pesenan lo cuma dikit, sih?!" protes Uco pelan, dari balik napasnya yang terengah-engah sedikit karena kepayahan.

_Jangan di ladenin. Kerjaan ya kerjaan_. Ujar Rama dalam hati, mengingatkan diri sendiri betapa munafiknya Uco jika berurusan dengan pekerjaan. Ia pun menunggu dalam diam di depan pintu kamar bernomor 348.

Untuk beberapa saat, keheningan menyelimuti lorong itu. Sampai akhirnya Uco membuat sedikit gerakan membukuk, dan berkomentar;

"Ram… tali sepatu gue copot. Bisa tolong iketin, nggak?" pintanya.

Rama memutar kedua bola matanya sekilas.

"Iket aja sendiri. Umur lo berapa, emang?" balasnya datar, sehingga tidak terdengar seperti sebuah penghinaan. Tapi diam-diam dia melirik ke arah sepatu _sneakers_ Uco di bawah yang masih mulus itu, lalu melirik Uco yang memandangnya dari balik tumpukan kardus-kardus berisi makanan pesanan yang bertumpuk-tumpuk di tangannya.

"Ayolah… pilihannya cuma dua, Ram. Lo taro' pesenan lo di atas pesenan gue, dan iketin tali sepatu gue. Atau gue yang naro' _semua ini_, di atas pesenan lo—ini berat, loh. Jadi gue bisa ngiket tali sepatu sendiri."

Tanpa sadar, Uco telah membuat mimik muka memelas, sebelum akhirnya ia menunduk kembali dan mentap sepatunya yang talinya lepas. Sementara Rama yang mendengar hal itu, langsung menimbang-nimbang tentang untung-rugi yang ada.

Tapi akhirnya, Rama langsung meletakkan pesanannya di atas tumpukan pesanan Uco, dan membungkuk untuk mengikat sepatu Uco.

Sempat terlintas di benaknya untuk menggabungkan ikatan tali sepatu kanannya itu dengan tali sepatu kiri Uco, tapi langsung ia enyahkan, karena Uco bisa saja melemparnya dari lantai 3 apartemen ini setelah jatuh tesandung akibat ulahnya itu.

_Kenapa gue nggak nyuruh dia buat naro' pesenannya di lantai aja ya tadi_… ujar Rama dalam hati, merasa menyesal karena tiba-tiba pintu bernomor 348 milik kostumernya itu terbuka ketika ia masih dalam proses pengikatan tali sepatunya Uco.

Rama buru-buru bangkit dan mengambil kembali kotak pesanan miliknya dari tumpukan yang di pegang Uco saat kostumernya bergumam tentang;

"_Oh, jadi rumor itu bener, ya_…"

Tapi, buru-buru Uco menutupi semua dengan kalimat-kalimat basa-basi dan senyum ramah palsunya yang seperti biasa, lalu menyerahkan semua pesanan di tangannya kepada sosok wanita di hadapan mereka berdua.

Rama melakukan hal sama ketika wanita tersebut kembali lagi setelah meletakkan pesanan pertamanya yang banyak di ruang makannya, tapi tanpa akting dan berbicara seadanya saja.

"Totalnya—"

Baru saja Uco mau mengatakan harga seluruh pesanannya, ketika tiba-tiba kostumernya tersebut bekata,

"Kamu pasti… Rama, ya?"—wanita itu menunjuk Rama yang menunduk, dan langsung mendongak ketika mendengar namanya di sebutkan—"terus… kamu, Uco. Apa saya salah?" Tanya wanita itu.

Untuk beberapa saat, Rama bisa merasakan tubuh Uco menegang, karena tubuhnya juga demikian. Ia tidak menyukai ini…

Harus ada yang bisa ia lakukan untuk bisa menghindari ini, dan Rama berharap Uco paham dengan kode yang ia berikan lewat sentuhan pelan yang ia berikan di tangan kirinya, agar Uco mau bekerja sama dengannya.

Tapi sayang, Uco sudah keburu berkata, "Ah… iya, nama saya Uco. Ada… apa, ya?"

"Oh, kalau berarti… boleh saya foto kalian berdua?"

Diam-diam, Rama membayangkan kepalanya terbentur sesuatu yang sangat keras sehingga ia bisa melupakan apa yang baru saja—dan _baru mau_ terjadi, karena tahu, _Ini adalah bagian terburuknya_…

_Siapa, sih, wanita ini?! Maunya apaaa… _pikir Rama frustrasi.

Untuk yang kedua kalinya, Rama berusaha untuk menyampaikan ketidaknyamanannya lewat colekan di lengan Uco, dan kali ini, Uco menyetujuinya dengan senang hati—karena diam-diam, Uco merasa risih juga dengan permintaan itu.

"Eh… maaf, kalo boleh tau, untuk apa ya?" Tanya Rama berusaha netral.

Wanita itu tersenyum dan tersipu-sipu untuk beberapa saat, dan menggerling ke arah Rama.

"Kalian berdua nggak tau, kalo kalian itu terkenal? Kalian, kan, pasangan penganter pizza Romeo-Juliet!" ujarnya tanpa dosa.

Mendengar hal itu, Uco mati-matian menahan ketawa ketika melihat Rama yang wajahnya sudah pucat dan membuang muka sekilas seolah mau muntah, ketika wanita di hadapan mereka mengalihkan perhatiannya pada dompetnya untuk memberikan mereka uang bayaran. Tapi jujur saja, perutnya sendiri juga tiba-tiba terasa nyeri dan mual setelah mendengar hal itu.

_Tentu saja mereka sudah tahu tentang itu semua_…

Setelah membayar, wanita itu pun membuka _handphone_-nya dengan mata berbinar. Bermaksud untuk membenarkan diri tentang 'pengantar pizza Romeo-Juliet' itu.

"Sebentar, ya… saya kasih buktinya—eh, loh… mas? Loh, kok mas-masnya malah pergi?!"

Karena terlalu sibuk mencari-cari artikel tentang mereka berdua—yang tentunya, sudah pernah di baca oleh mereka berdua pula—wanita itu tidak menyadari kepergian Uco dan Rama yang tidak menimbulkan suara sama sekali itu, meninggalkan kostumernya setelah menerima bayaran.

Mereka berdua terus berjalan cepat, dan mengabaikan panggilan-panggilan dari wanita tadi yang masih menggema di sepanjang lorong. Kemudian, setelah sampai di luar dengan napas yang setengah terengah-engah, dan wajah pucat horror, mereka saling memandang satu sama lain.

Ketika itu, Rama baru sadar kalau sedari tadi dia memegangi lengan Uco, membujuknya untuk kabur. Dengan cepat ia melepaskan tangannya lalu membungkuk dan menghela napas lelah.

"Parah." Komentar Uco, yang tidak sadar akan hal itu. Dia membuka kaca helmnya dan ikut menghela napas juga.

"Ini yang paling parah, malah." Timpal Rama seraya membenarkan posisi topinya, lalu berjalan menuju motornya.

Ketika sampai di motornya, untuk beberapa saat, Rama hanya terduduk diam di atas kendaraannya itu, dan membiarkan kedua telinganya menangkap segala macam suara yang ada di sekitarnya. Karena, untuk yang ke sekian kalinya lagi, ia merasakan sebuah perasaan aneh.

Tapi ia tidak tahu, perasaan apa itu.

Rama menoleh ke arah Uco yang tengah berbicara dengan seseorang lewat _handphone_-nya. Memandangi pemuda itu lekat-lekat, seolah sosoknya bisa lenyap begitu saja di telan kegelapan malam. Dan entah kenapa, dia tidak menginginkan hal itu.

Tapi, tentunya, Rama masih ingat… hari dimana Uco mengumumkan tentang jati dirinya yang sebenarnya.

_Tentang bahwa dia sebenarnya seorang biseksual. Anak orang kaya. Keturunan dari keluarga terpandang. Calon pemimpin alias pengganti ayahnya—sebagai Boss kelompok mafia terbesar di Jakarta._

_ Seorang pemuda menarik, yang tanpa di sadari, bisa menghubungkan dia dengan kakaknya kembali…_

_ Anak yang sangat jujur, tapi juga sangat sombong. Terkadang bijak, tapi kebijakannya justru jadi terlihat seperti kepolosan seorang anak bocah yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Dia juga ambisius, dan terlatih_…

Lalu, Rama menambahkan beberapa hal lain ke dalam daftarnya itu, seperti;

_Uco masih anak kuliahan. Diam-diam dia memimpin sebuah geng yang terdiri dari anak-anak orang kaya yang suka merusuh di sekitar kampusnya_…

_Dia memang benar seorang yang cukup terkenal karena gengnya itu_…

Dan, beberapa hal kecil lainnya, seperti; _Dia tidak kidal, tapi selalu mengenakan jam tangan di tangan kanannya. Badannya tinggi dan cukup ideal sebenarnya, tapi sayang, pundaknya agak bongkok_…

…_dsb, dsb_.

Sudah berkali-kali juga Rama bertanya-tanya, untuk apa dia mau repot-repot mengingat itu semua?

Tapi otaknya akan selalu menjawab secara otomatis;

[ karena diam-diam, dia kasihan dengan anak orang kaya itu.]

_Yah oke lah kalo dia berbahaya_… gumam Rama pada diri sendiri, ketika teringat surat dari kakaknya. Tapi selama ini, dia sama sekali tidak merasakan ancaman apapun dari Uco.

Walau mungkin, Uco memang sering sekali mengancamnya ini-itu; mulai dari hal yang paling keji dan mengesalkan, konyol, sampai hal paling 'menjijikan' yang pernah ia dengar.

_Tapi,_ _entahlah_… pikir Rama, lalu menyadari, bahwa mungkin selama ini dia hanya terlau naif.

Hanya saja, rasanya salah kalau dia menudingkan tuduhan ini-itu ke Uco secara rahasia, hanya karena kakaknya berkata kepadanya untuk menjauhi anak itu bahkan tanpa memberikan alasan satupun.

Atau… _Mungkin juga, ia 'maklum' kepada Uco, karena Uco juga 'maklum' kepadanya. Karena mereka sama-sama di tinggal orang-orang yang pernah dekat dengan mereka. _

_ Entahlah._

_ Siapa pula yang tahu?_

* * *

**...**

* * *

Pada keesokan harinya, Rama sudah berada di sebuah kantor, yang ia dengar-dengar sebagai tempat kerjanya Bunawar.

Bunawar. Polisi yang bisa melindunginya…

_tapi dari apa? _

Untuk saat ini, mungkin itu masih tidak terlalu penting.

Diam-diam Rama bersyukur, karena ternyata menejer-nya, Jaka, pernah menjadi anggota kepolisian. Mungkin sebenarnya masih sampai sekarang, hanya saja sebagai polisi yang tergantung pada _shift-shift_ saja.

Kemudian, ia kembali teringat ekspresi dan kata-kata yang di lontarkan Jaka kepadanya ketika ia meminta bantuan untuk mencari sosok Bunawar itu…

**... ...**

_"Bunawar?" Tanya Jaka, mengernyit ketika mendengar nama itu._

_ "Iya… dia anggota dari semacam organisasi pemberantas Koruptor gitu, kan?" ulang Rama tenang._

_ Saat itu, tempat kerjanya sedang sepi karena pelanggan yang ramai dan nyaris semua staff membantu mengurusi semuanya, kecuali orang-orang baru seperti Rama, dan kebetulan juga, Jaka juga berada di sana._

_ "Sebelumnya, maaf atas kelancangan saya, tapi…" Rama telihat ragu, tapi Jaka langsung mengayunkan tangannya bermaksud mengabaikan._

_ "Nggak, nggak. Saya seneng, malah, ada yang tau kalo saya ini polisi." Ujarnya dengan ekspresi tenang, namun menatap Rama tajam._

_ Mendengar hal itu, Rama refleks tersenyum, dan berujar;_

_ "Keliatan, kok, dari postur badan sama cara Pak Jaka ngasih perintah,"_

_ Jaka hanya mendengus pelan, kemudian memeriksa ke sekeliling, memastikan tidak ada orang tersisa untuk menguping._

_ "Emang, ada urusan apa kamu sama si Bunawar? Tau darimana kamu tentang dia?" tanyanya, seraya menyuruh Rama untuk mengikutinya ke ruangannya._

_ Untuk beberapa saat, Rama hanya terdiam, menimbang-nimbang apakah seharusnya dia menceritakan tentang perintah dari Andi—tapi itu berarti, kakaknya itu bisa kena masalah juga, berhubung dia pernah bekerja dengan Tama yang notabene penjahat buron kelas kakap._

_ Lalu, akhirnya Rama memutuskan untuk mengungkit tentang polisi-polisi yang korup saja, seraya berdoa agar pembicaraan ini tidak akan melantur terlalu jauh hingga mengungkit ke Tama, apalagi sampai ke kakaknya._

_ "Yah, saya emang masih suka denger tentang mereka sih…" komentar Jaka setelah mendengar penjelasan asal-asalan dari Rama tersebut. _

_ "Tapi, sayangnya, si Bunawar ini udah dari lama banget di keluarin dari kepolisian. Gara-gara kalah taruhan. Kamu ngerti, kan, apa maksud saya tentang taruhan?"_

_ Jaka pun menceritakan tentang kasus-kasus yang pernah di menangkan Bunawar dengan kelompoknya, dan ketenarannya setelah itu._

_ Lalu, berujung ke cerita-cerita pembalasan dendam dari mantan-mantan korban yang pernah kalah darinya, sehingga semuanya jadi terbalik dan Bunawar serta beberapa anggotanya terusir dari kandang sendiri._

_ Rama mendengarkan dengan penuh seksama. Seakan-akan setiap kalimat yang keluar dari mulut dan pikiran Jaka bisa lenyap begitu saja terbawa angin._

_ Sampai akhinya Jaka berujar…_

_ "Tapi, saya masih suka berhubungan sama itu orang. Saya menghormati beliau. Bunawar itu tegas, dan dia gigih sekali dalam urusan membersihkan sampah-sampah macem gitu. Bahkan, dia masih terus ngejar polisi-polisi korup yang baru-baru ini terlibat sama peristiwa berdarah di sarang penjahat-penjahat yang di pimpin buronan kelas kakap, si Tama."_

_ "Oh… yang itu," serobot Rama sontak. Ia bisa merasakan jantungnya berdentum-dentum hingga terdengar ke telinganya._

_ "Kamu ngikutin beritanya juga, kan? Nggak ada yang selamat di situ… bahkan sedihnya, beberapa anggota saya yang pernah saya urus dulu, juga nggak ada yang selamat." Jaka menunduk, sesaat membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam kesedihannya sendiri, dan Rama membiarkan hal itu._

_ "Oh, tapi tunggu… sebenernya ada yang lolos. Dua orang. Dan salah satunya ini justru adalah incerannya si Bunawar." Lanjut Jaka tiba-tiba._

_ Jantung Rama tiba-tiba mencelos…_

_ Apakah itu… tentang kakaknya?_

_ "Namanya Bowo sama Wahyu. Nah, incerannya si Bunawar itu si Wahyu. Emang dasar itu tua Bangka keparat… nggak bertanggung jawab sama kematian-kematian anak buahnya sendiri."_

_ Kemudian, Jaka mulai melantur ke hinaan-hinaan dan hukuman yang pantas untuk orang macam Wahyu, tapi Rama tidak menggubrisnya. Ia masih terdiam menunggu penjelasan lainnya tentang Bunawar sampai akhirnya Jaka mau memberikan alamat tempat dimana Bunawar berada saat ini._

**... ...**

Bunawar bukan orang yang terlihat spesial jika di nilai secara fisik.

Dia hanyalah seorang laki-laki tua dengan kumis yang agak padat dan memanjang rata, dan wajah yang terlihat lelah di balik lekuk-lekuk ketegasannya.

Bila di simpulkan, ia seperti kakek-kakek yang sudah berumur cukup untuk bisa menghabiskan sisa hidupnya dalam ketenangan sore di desa-desa sepi, menunggu anak-anaknya mau datang mengunjunginya membawa cucu-cucu yang masih bisa ia angkat sendiri.

Tapi polisi tidak pernah perduli dengan hal fisik, jika orang tersebut memiliki otak cemerlang, yang saking cemerlangnya, bisa membuatnya hanya menyuruh-nyuruh orang di atas bangku empuk saja untuk menangkap penjahat yang tepat.

…dan Bunawar memiliki itu semua. Hanya saja, ia bukan tipe orang yang suka berdiam diri dan menunggu hasil saja.

Dari kantor, seseorang di utus untuk mengantar Rama ke sebuah tempat di tepi laut, dekat dermaga untuk menemui Bunawar, yang saat itu tengah 'sibuk' di sebuah gubuk reyot di dekat dermaga.

Namun, bukan hanya itu yang membuat Rama terkejut.

Di tempat itu, ada Wahyu—salah satu polisi yang di ceritakan oleh manajernya, Jaka, yang berhasil selamat dari serbuan maut yang mereka ciptakan sendiri terhadap Tama.

Tapi, tubuh Wahyu yang sudah tua itu, terikat di kursi dan kaku karena sudah tidak bernyawa lagi. Ada sebuah lubang segar di kepalanya, bekas peluru. Tubuhnya juga berlumuran darahnya sendiri.

Dalam hitungan detik, Rama mematikan segala bentuk ekspresi dan perasaan yang ada ketika ia melihat pemandangan baru tersebut, dan melangkah masuk.

Saat Rama melangkah masuk, Bunawar tengah menunduk menatap meja. Seorang anak buahnya tengah berdiri dan menatapnya, dengan senjata yang masih teracung ke arah tubuh kaku Wahyu.

"Nama saya Rama—"

"Saya tahu siapa kamu." Bunawar membalas dengan cepat dan tenang.

Mendengar hal itu, Rama melangkah lebih dalam, dan menutup pintu. lalu melemparkan pandangan tajam ke arah Bunawar yang kini sudah mendongak dan memandangnya.

"Abang saya bilang, saya bisa percaya kepada Bapak…" ujar Rama sedikit gamang, namun tetap mempertahankan diri.

"Abang lo nggak salah." Ujar Bunawar sopan.

Polisi tua itu bangkit dari duduknya, dan menyuruh seorang anak buahnya yang lain untuk melucuti Wahyu dan membuangnya ke laut. Namun, setelah di perhatikan lebih seksama, ternyata di situ ada kurang-lebih tiga anak buah Bunawar.

Mengawasi tamu-asing senior mereka yang sangat mereka hormati itu, untuk tidak berbuat macam-macam.

Rama berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak meledak karena perintah tidak manusiawi yang terlontar dari mulut Bunawar, lalu duduk di kursi lain yang ada di hadapan meja milik Bunawar.

"Lo suka atau tidak suka atas peristiwa yang abang lo perbuat beberapa waktu yang lalu, dia udah ngebikin lo ikut terlibat dan sekarang lo jadi incaran." Ujar Bunawar tiba-tiba.

"…maaf?"

"Andi itu anak yang baik, sebenarnya. Dia sudah saya anggap seperti anak sendiri. Tapi, begitulah… kalau bermain terlalu dekat dengan jurang, bisa berakibat terjerumus ke dalamnya."

Bunawar kembali duduk dan memandang Rama dengan penuh penilaian, lalu tersenyum lembut.

"Bener-bener, deh… kakak-adek miripnya…"

Lalu, tiba-tiba, kelembutan itu sirna dari wajah Bunawar, bergantikan kesedihan yang pekat. Bahkan anak buah-anak buahnya yang melihat hal itu, langsung tertunduk di tempat berdiri masing-masing.

_Ada yang salah disini_…

"Rama, apa kamu pernah bertemu dengan Andi? Setidaknya, sebelum serbuan maut itu terjadi?"

Rama merasa tenggorokannya tercekat, tapi ia tetap menjawab dengan suara tenang.

"Terakhir kali saya melihat abang saya, adalah pada malam sebelum dia memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah. Tapi setelahnya, sampai detik ini pun…" Rama menutup kalimat itu dengan gelengan pelan.

Bunawar menatap Rama lekat-lekat. Ada ke-iba-an terpantul di kedua mata yang lelah itu, membuat Rama merasa risih jadinya.

"Kalau begitu—" Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba saja Bunawar membuka laci mejanya, dan mengambil sebuah amplop putih yang masih mulus, lalu menyerahkannya kepada Rama.

"—baca." Suruhnya sebelum Rama melemparkan tatapan tidak mengerti ketika menerima amplop yang dalamnya berisikan sepucuk surat itu.

Surat itu di tuliskan dengan tulis tangan yang sedikit berantakan dan panjang-panjang. Bisa di pastikan, bukan tulisan kakaknya.

…

_**Rama, I've been counting on you…**_

_**Hundreds times to stay by my side—**_

_**Thousands times, to be brave—**_

_**Millions times, to stay safe & sound—**_

_**Billions... to fight!**_

_**And/but countless, to NEVER give up.**_

…

_**Because I would NEVER give up on you.**_

—_**Andi—**_

…

Setelah membaca surat itu, Entah kenapa, Rama merasakan kemarahan melebur ke seluruh tubuhnya dari dasar jiwanya.

Ia terlalu bingung. Ia tidak mengerti sama sekali.

Ini pasti bukan dari Andi. Ini bukan tulisan kakaknya, jadi ini bukan surat yang di tulis kakaknya.

Gaya bahasanya saja aneh begitu.

Tapi, kenapa di peruntukkan kepadanya…?

"Apa-apaan—?"

"Itu memang bukan kakakmu yang menuliskan. Tapi, saya menemukan surat-surat sejenis itu—puluhan, di tempatnya yang lama. Di gedung hina milik Tama itu." jawab Bunawar cepat.

Satu pertanyaan terjawab. Tapi Rama masih punya ribuan pertanyaan lainnya.

"Lalu…?"

Rama menggantung kalimatnya, karena tiba-tiba kepalanya berat. Terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang ingin dia tanyakan, tapi tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana.

"Rama, apa Andi sempat menyinggung tentang Bangun dan… Bejo?"

Tubuh Rama menegang sekilas ketika Bunawar menyebutkan kedua nama itu, lalu ia berpikir, _mari mulai dari situ_…

"Ya. Tapi, saya tidak terlalu mengenal mereka." Jawabnya lirih.

Entah hanya perasaannya saja, atau Rama mungkin memang melihatnya. Bahwa diam-diam, ada kelicikan di mata Bunawar walau hanya sekilas.

Atau, mungkin juga itu hanya efek cahaya lampu yang remang.

"Unit ku tugasnya untuk melacak bangsat-bangsat yang korupsi di Negeri ini, macem cecunguk kayak si Wahyu itu."

Bunawar memulai ceritanya, dengan suara yang masih tenang dan sikap rileks seperti seorang ayah yang tengah menasehati anaknya.

"Sekarang ini… kota di bagi rata oleh dua keluarga. Antara tokoh kita, Bangun, dan Goto dari keluarga Jepang."

Seolah mengetahui waktunya sudah tepat, Bunawar mengeluarkan berkas-berkas dari sebuah amplop cokelat panjang yang sedari tadi teronggok di pinggir meja dekatnya, lalu memberikannya kepada Rama.

Di dalamnya, terdapat foto-foto dan data-data.

Selama Rama memeriksa foto-foto satu persatu, Bunawar tetap menjelaskan.

"Tama, tugasnya menyogok semua orang. Dan polisi di bayar di kantornya supaya nggak ada yang tahu."

Rama terhenti pada sebuah foto orang tua yang berwajah Indonesia asli, setelah yang sebelumnya melewati foto-foto berwajah jepang—foto Goto dan anaknya.

Dia memperhatikan baik-baik foto itu, karena kata Bunawar, itu adalah foto Bangun.

"Kalau kita bisa mendekati Bangun… saya yakin kita pasti bisa menangkap bajingan-bajingan itu."

"Tunggu dulu," serobot Rama cepat. "Apa maksud Bapak, dengan… _kita_?"

Bunawar—yang ekspresinya masih tenang, tidak berubah sama sekali—mengangkat sedikit dagunya, seolah berkata; _ini dia_…

"Abang lo emang punya banyak musuh besar, Rama… Tapi, tidak ada yang menandingi musuh yang akan lo hadapi ini—setelah apa yang telah abang lo perbuat. Saya kan sudah bilang, kalau Andi tanpa sengaja sudah turut menyeret lo ke dalam masalahnya sendiri."

Tanpa sadar, Bunawar sudah mengganti tata cara bahasanya menjadi Informal. Terlihat sekali bahwa ia kini tengah terbakar semangatnya sendiri yang tidak diketahui Rama.

"Rama, gue selalu mengawasi lo, karena Andi sering memintanya. Gue ngelakuin itu juga karena ada Jaka di deket lo. Si Menejer aneh itu…" Bunawar menghela napas seolah tidak percaya dengan perkataannya sendiri.

Lalu, ia melanjutkan, "Dan gue mau lo gabung sama kita. Divisi ini memang kecil, tapi ada alasannya kenapa kecil. Itu, karena Kepercayaan."

Rama langsung terhenyak dengan ajakan itu, dan bersiap untuk protes, lagi. Namun, Bunawar sudah membaca itu semua, dan dengan tanda dari tatapannya, menyuruh Rama untuk diam dan mendengarkan dulu.

"Ini… juga pasti maksud dari permintaan terakhir Andi yang ada di suratnya untuk lo. 'Perlindungan' dari gue, adalah bermaksud lo berada di lingkungan jangkauan gue."

Kesunyian kembali, dan Rama masih terdiam dan mencerna kata-kata Bunawar. Sebuah perasaan tidak enak perlahan semakin menggerogotinya.

"Permintaan terakhir abang gue? Apa maksud bapak?!"

Tanpa sadar, suara Rama meninggi karena sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan semua itu. Dia tidak mengerti, tapi dia juga menolak untuk mengerti.

Dia menolak semuanya_ perkirakaannya_ mentah-mentah.

Tapi…

Seperti perkataan Andi dalam suratnya, Takdir sudah terputar sekarang.

"Rama—" Bunawar memanggil lembut laki-laki yang lebih muda di hadapannya itu, dan mata Rama kembali menemukan kesedihan itu lagi. Dia sudah bersiap untuk menolak, lagi, apapun yang akan di katakan Bunawar selanjutnya.

Melihat kewaspadaan Rama, Bunawar memutuskan untuk tidak berbasa-basi lagi, dan berkata.

"—Abang lo di bunuh, dan mayatnya baru di temukan tadi malam."

* * *

_**[To Be Continued…]**_

* * *

**[Author's note #2]**

Maaf atas alur dan beberapa kalimat yang tiba-tiba ngebelok gitu aja, soalnya saya ada masalah dengan "fokus" terhadap sesuatu.

Disini, tadinya saya mau nambahin tentang Uco, tapi ntar emosinya jadi makin absurd.

Chap selanjutnya bisa dibilang lebih ke tentang si Andi sama Uco, dan Rama gue buang ke laut dulu sementara. /**plak.**

Tapi akan gue kasih penjelasan sedikit;

Jadi, di cerita absurd ini, "ceritanya" penyerbuan maut yang seharusnya di pimpin sama Sersan Jaka kita tercinta, di ubah jadi di pimpin sama si Bowo. Tapi mereka berdua selamat. Bowo di bawa untuk di rawat, dan Wahyu di bunuh, sesuatu yang saya sesuaikan dari film.

Juga, Andi yang di bunuh tanpa sepengetahuan adeknya. _Plus_ Bunawar yang gue "head-canon"-kan sebagai sosok father-figure buat Andi selama dia keluyuran.

Juga, Saya sama temen punya issue tentang si Bowo itu _**mungkin aja**_ iparnya si Rama a.k.a kakaknya Isa—istrinya. Tapi gue gatau otak ini bakal ngebawa cerita ini sampe ke mana nantinya. (Tapi kayaknya dia nggak terlalu penting deh…/**desh.**)

Yosh! Mohon maaf jika ada beberapa hal yang lupa saya tambahkan disini, semoga bisa mengerti sendiri (?)

_JANGAN LUPA REVIEW KRITIK&SARAN! Danke! Irashaimase! _/salahwoy.


	4. The Utsusemi

**[Author's Note]**

So I decided to re-write this chapter again, dengan beberapa saran dari temen saya (yang udah ngehujat abis-abisan sama yang versi sebelumnya-_-)

Awal-awalnya sih nggak ada yang terlalu di ubah… cuma pas menuju ke pertengahan ada beberapa di hapus (yang alur terlalu mundur-mundur-ngacak itu). Tapi, Endingnya di ubah total.

Maaf buat yang udah ngebaca chap ini sebelumnya, jadi harus ngebaca ulang lagi...

Semoga kali ini nggak terlalu mengecewakan, saya benar-benar minta maaf atas versi yang sebelumnya.

(Btw, Utsusemi itu di ambil dari judul OST Naruto yang berarti 'Man of the world' tehehehe!)

* * *

**[ Chapter 4 ]**

* * *

Beberapa tahun yang lalu, anak laki-laki itu terbaring di jalanan yang tidak rata, di pinggir Ibukota. Menerawang ke angkasa malam yang gelap seperti bagian terdalamnya lautan. Tenggelam dalam rasa sakit dan keputus-asaan karena dia telah tersesat di rencananya sendiri.

Dia menunggu. _Hanya bisa_ menunggu. Tapi, _kenapa_ menunggu?

Di sekitarnya, ada tubuh-tubuh lain yang juga turut terbaring di jalanan yang keras, dengan posisi berbeda-beda… dan di bawah beberapa tubuh itu, terlihat kubangan merah yang masih terlihat segar.

Baru saja terjadi pertumpahan darah.

_Itu lah_ mengapa si anak lelaki yang masih duduk di bangku SMA itu menunggu. Dia menunggu akannya sosok bersayap yang mau merengkuh nyawanya dari langit malam yang gelap di atasnya itu. Dia sekarat dengan tubuh terkoyak luar-dalam.

Apakah si anak lelaki ini adalah seorang MVP? _The Last Man Standing_? Tidak.

_Tapi, yah… sebenarnya, bisa iya dan tidak. Dan alasannya mungkin akan terdengar konyol, tapi dia menginginkannya_.

Iya, _jika saja_ memang 'orang' terakhir yang di lawannya, bukan lah seorang manusia. Karena dia bertarung seperti seekor _Mad Dog_—Anjing gila, Walau nyatanya, dia adalah _seorang_ Mad Dog.

Dan dengan alasan itu lah—yang tentu saja—membuat jawabannya menjadi _Tidak_.

Mad Dog memang hanya nama panggilannya saja, karena alasan yang sudah tertulis di atas—jika dia sudah maju di sebuah pertarungan, dia akan bertarung seperti seekor Anjing gila yang tidak terkendali. Padahal, dia hanyalah seorang laki-laki kurus-berotot, dengan rambut panjang di kuncir satu yang agak gimbal. Kedua matanya hitam pekat, seolah warna putihnya turut tertelan dengan warna hitamnya yang mendominasi.

Jika di bandingkan dengan si anak lelaki yang terbaring di jalanan dengan wajah babak belur, kaos hijau polos yang perlahan menghitam karena bercampur dengan warna merah darahnya sendiri, pandangan menerawang, dan dada naik turun karena masih kesulitan bernapas. Fisik Mad Dog tidak tergores sedikitpun.

Lebam saja tidak ada.

"_Lo lumayan juga_." Ujar sebuah suara laki-laki serak-berat yang berasal dari belakang Mad Dog. Membuat si anak lelaki langsung melirik.

Laki-laki itu, adalah Tama—Boss, tuan, atasan, pemilik… _segalanya,_ bagi Mad Dog.

Tama, untuk beberapa saat hanya memandang ke sekitar, dan berdecak-decak kecewa ketika mendapati "anak buahnya"—tubuh-tubuh tak bergerak yang tersebar itu, dapat dengan mudah di habisi oleh seorang bocah ingusan yang masih SMA.

Lalu, ia memberi tanda kepada Mad Dog untuk meninggalkan si anak lelaki itu, dan memeriksa tubuh-tubuh yang ada. Setelahnya, dia pun berjalan menghampiri si pemuda yang berada paling dekat dengannya itu.

Instingnya yang cepat menyadari adanya bahaya yang mendekat, membuat si anak laki-laki membuka kedua mata sebisanya dan bersikap waspada—karena, hanya itu lah satu-satunya pilihan yang tersisa ketika sudah tidak mampu lagi berbuat apa-apa. Seperti saat ini.

Setelah berada cukup dekat dengan 'mangsanya' yang menarik itu, Tama pun berjongkok di sebelahnya, dan mengulurkan tangannya.

_Ini dia_… pikir si Anak lelaki, pasrah. _Dia bakal ngebunuh gue_… _Gak nyangka hidup gue bakal berakhir di tangan orang paling kotor se-Jakarta._

Kedua tangan Tama terulur, dan secara mengejutkan, dengan lembut ia mengangkat setengah tubuh bagian atas si anak lelaki di bawahnya itu sehingga membuat si anak lelaki mendengking tertahan karena kesakitan—Mad Dog mungkin telah mematahkan beberapa tulang rusuknya tadi.

"Siapa lo?" tanya Tama sedikit lebih 'ramah'. Si anak laki-laki langsung membuka kedua matanya dan melirik Tama yang berada di sebelahnya itu karena kebingungan. Sementara itu, samar-samar terdengar suara Mad Dog menyahutkan bahwa ada beberapa orang yang masih hidup—dan itu tentunya membuat si anak lelaki yang mendengarnya, merasa separuh kecewa-separuh lega.

"Ya iyalah. Kalo mereka segampang itu matinya, ngapain juga gua pilih jadi anak buah." Komentar Tama datar, tanpa mengalihkan pandangan sedikitpun dari sosok yang berada di tangannya itu.

"Nama?" Ulang Tama dengan senyuman yang di paksakan.

Mendengar hal itu—sekaligus menyerah karena menyadari bahwa kekuatan dan kesadarannya sudah menipis—si anak laki-laki itu membuka mulut.

"…di…" lirihnya.

"…_Hah?_"

Si anak laki-laki, seraya memejamkan kedua matanya karena tubuhnya kini sudah sangat lemas, berpikir; _Yaelah si kampret… gue lagi sekarat juga_… Dia ingin saja meneriakkan hal itu langsung ke muka Tama, tapi kepalanya terasa berat sekali—karena terhantam tendangan dari Mad Dog, _plus_ jatuh tersungkur ke tanah setelahnya dengan kepala duluan.

"h…ndi…" ulangnya lagi. Tapi nampaknya Tama masih tidak mendengarnya, karena ia hanya memandang si anak lelaki dengan alis bertautan dan dahi mengkerut—_masih menunggu penjelasannya dengan sabar_.

Akhirnya, karena si Anak lelaki itu merasa bahwa waktunya sudah mepet, dia mengumpulkan sisa-sisa kekuatan dan kesadarannya yang terakhir, dan berbisik agak keras;

"…_An… Andi_."

Lalu, seolah di beri aba-aba, kedua matanya memutih dan kesadarannya lenyap.

…

…

Gedung itu sangat tua. Karena bahkan, pada saat pertama kalinya anak lelaki itu membuka matanya dan mendapati dirinya berada di dalam gedung jelek itu, keadaannya sudah sangat tidak terurus, kotor dan… tua.

Mungkin gedung itu bekas apartemen dulu atau apalah, karena ada kurang lebih lima belas lantai berisi kamar-kamar yang semuanya penuh terisi oleh bandit-bandit, penjahat-penjahat… pokoknya para buronan polisi se-Jakarta. Mulai dari kelas teri, sampai kakap, ada di gedung tua itu.

Kamar si anak lelaki itu sendiri, terletak tepat di lantai bawah kantor Tama. Itu memudahkannya untuk mengakses wi-fi—nggak. Tama nggak sehipster itu—mengakses peralatan 'paling mewah' di ruang kendali alias kantornya Tama.

Anak lelaki itu bernama Andi—begitulah ia memperkenalkan dirinya.

Tapi sekarang, anak lelaki itu kini sudah berusia dua puluh tahunan, beberapa bulan yang lalu. Tidak akan terasa cepat jika saja hari-harinya tidak di lewati dengan perintah-perintah yang di tuangkan kepadanya dari Tama, seperti air dingin di pagi hari yang di siramkan kepada anggota baru kemiliteran.

Lalu… hari-hari itu berubah menjadi minggu-minggu dia berusaha untuk membebaskan diri dari Tama karena tidak tahan dan belum terbiasa dengan kekerasan yang ada—yang tentunya, selalu berhasil gagal.

Kemudian minggu-minggu itu berganti dengan bulan-bulan dimana dia mulai berani 'mengerjai' Mad Dog, _anjing_ setianya Tama, dengan kecerdikannya—yang tentunya, langsung berujung menjadi sebuah pertarungan satu lawan satu.

Awalnya, pertarungan itu berakhir dengan Andi yang babak belur dan kalah telak. Tapi semakin lama, dia yang lebih cerdik pasti akan selalu dapat berkembang lebih cepat. Sehingga, pada tahun pertamanya bekerja dengan Tama, dia bisa menghalahkan satu per satu anak buah-anak buah Tama.

Tugas kesehariannya paling hanya naik ke lantai atas, ke kantor Tama, dan mengawasi layar-layar TV yang tersambung dengan kamera-kamera CCTV di seluruh Gedung tua itu. Memastikan tidak ada penyusup yang masuk, atau kejadian-kejadian yang sangat mencurigakan terjadi.

Kadang juga memberikan pengumuman-pengumuman sepele atas perintah Tama yang keluar sebentar karena ada urusan, lewat microphone—yang akan langsung terdengar lewat speaker-speaker yang ada di tiap lantai, tiap lorong.

Sementara itu, di jam-jamnya menganggur, Andi keluar untuk mencari udara segar…

…kalau 'pergi mencari tahu kabar tentang adiknya sekalian mengirim sebagian hasil gajinya kepada adiknya', masuk ke kategori ' keluar untuk mencari udara segar'.

Sampai tiga tahun yang lalu… dia bertemu Bunawar.

**..._-_...**

**(**_**Tiga tahun sebelumnya**_**…)**

"Bunawar… Bunawar… Bunawar… Bunawar…"

_Hanya itu lah yang sebenarnya ia katakan, dari balik komat-kamit bibir yang tidak bersuara itu, dan wajahnya yang serius karena tengah di landa kecemasan saat memeriksa berita-berita yang ada di Koran-koran yang kini tersebar dengan asal-asalan di kamarnya itu dengan teliti, satu per satu-halaman per halaman._

_Andi baru menemukan dua kasus yang di menangkan Bunawar melawan petinggi-petinggi yang korupsi, dari enam belas Koran-koran bekas pertama._

_Lalu seiring waktu, temuannya meningkat… menjadi tiga kasus… empat kasus… lima kasus_… _sampai kasus ke-tujuh, dari Koran ke-sekian_. _Tapi, dia masih belum menemukan apa yang ia cari. Yaitu—_

"…Nah!" _pekik Andi tanpa sadar, ketika menemukan Artikel kekalahan Bunawar di Koran ke-seratus sekian—mungkin. _

_Kemudian setelah di teliti lebih seksama, refleks Andi memaki-maki penuh nafsu, karena… _bagaimana tidak?_ Artikel yang selama ini ia cari-cari selama nyaris tiga hari beruntun itu, ternyata berada di halaman pertama_—main topic—_dari Koran yang _paling baru_, Koran yang benar-benar baru datang pagi tadi._

_Dengan kekesalannya dan masih merutuki kebodohannya sendiri, Andi pun melanjutkan kata-kata makiannya—yang sebagian besar kreatif-kreatif itu—dengan bergumam, seiring membaca Artikel di tangannya itu. _

_Sampai matanya terhenti pada kalimat;_

**...**

"…_kekalahan dari tuntutannya terhadap Reza sang kepala kepolisian itu, _

_tentu, membuat sebagian besar masyarakat Indonesia diam-diam _

_ikut berduka. Karena, pemecatan dan _pengusiran_nya dari_

Mabes Polri,_ berarti akan berujung kembali ke longgarnya_

_hukum bagi para koruptor-koruptor yang masih berkeliaran__**…**_**"**

**...**

_Setelah berhenti membaca artikel itu_, _Andi bersiul kilat. Siul yang biasa ia keluarkan ketika ia hanya bisa mengawasi dari jarak tertentu, anak buah Tama di damprat habis-habisan oleh Mad Dog. Siul takjub_—_sekaligus iba._

_"Yah… kita emang berduka, tuan." Andi bersenandung, lalu melipat Koran tersebut, dan melemparnya ke bawah tempat tidur yang berada tak jauh dari sisinya. Kemudian setelahnya, dia mengumpulkan kembali Koran-koran bekas yang tercecer berantakan di penjuru kamarnya, dan berjalan keluar kamar membawa setumpukan Koran-koran yang nantinya akan ia bakar itu._

_Di sepanjang lorong, Andi terus bersenandung anteng, pelan, dan dalam. Berhenti untuk sesaat, setelah merasa familiar dengan nada senandungannya, dan mencoba mengingat-ingat, lagu apakah yang baru saja ia senandungkan tadi?_

Oh, ya… itu lagu dulu sekali_… pikir Andi, yang kemudian membuka mulut, memilah-milih kata-kata berbahasa Inggris dari lirik lagunya;_

"There was… a crooked man…?

…and he walked… a crooked mile_—_"

**..._-_...**

Malam itu hujan rewel sekali. Seolah turut menyesali dan 'ngambek' dengan permasalahan yang sedang menimpa Bunawar—yang saat itu tengah mengedarkan pandangan ke arah rekan-rekannya yang berdiri tegap berjajar di hadapannya.

Kedua matanya berkaca-kaca karena bingung sekaligus bersyukur, bahwa mereka semua, belasan lebih rekan-rekannya, masih mau setia terhadapnya.

"_Saya tidak akan pernah bisa menjanjikan apa-apa kepada kalian. Uang pun mungkin saya sudah tidak punya lagi…" _ujar Bunawar dengan suara agak serak, lalu buru-buru ia berdeham.

Lalu, Bunawar melanjutkan_, "…Pulanglah. Jangan menyusahkan diri kalian sendiri hanya gara-gara persoalan saya sendiri."_

"_Saya…! Saya… masih ada hutang, kepada Bapak." _Sahut salah satu koleganya, yang baru bekerja kepada Bunawar dua tahun belakangan_._

"_Kalau saya sudah lupa terhadap piutang saya, maka itu sudah saya anggap lunas—" _Belum selesai Bunawar berkata, salah seorang juniornya menyerobot.

"_Bapak mungkin memang handal dalam mengatasi kasus, tapi bapak payah sekali dalam mengurus diri sendiri kalau sudah asyik dengan kerjaan…"_

Terdengar tawa ringan dari sebagian besar orang yang ada, termasuk Bunawar, yang awalnya hanya tersenyum malu mendengar penuturan itu.

"…_Jadi… biarkan kami mengurus bapak—"_

Pemuda itu tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena ia pun merasa malu, di pandangi rekan-rekannya yang lebih senior darinya dengan senyum dan geleng-geleng kepala ringan.

"Heh_, enak aja. Jadi, menurut kamu, saya udah terlalu tua, gitu?" _gerutu Bunawar. Dia tersenyum lemah, wajahnya jadi semakin terlihat tua dan letih. Tapi, langsung mencegah juniornya yang tadi untuk berkata lebih banyak lagi.

"_Saya serius. Pulanglah kalian semua, setelah hujan ini reda. Besok, kembali lah ke pekerjaan kalian masing-masing. Pikirkan keluarga kalian_ _masing-masing." _

Tidak ada lagi senyuman terlukis di wajah-wajah rekan-rekannya, ketika Bunawar sudah berkata demikian dan membalikkan badan setelahnya, berjalan menuju meja lamanya untuk mengosongkan meja kerjanya tersebut karena dia sudah di berhentikan dari kepolisian.

Lalu, satu jam kemudian, mereka semua benar-benar mematuhi apa yang di perintahkan mantan pemimpin divisi mereka itu—Bunawar menolak bantuan rekan-rekannya untuk membawakan barang-barangnya ke mobilnya di parkiran basement.

Bahkan, ada yang pulang lebih dulu sambil hujan-hujanan karena merasa tidak sanggup berpisah dengan Bunawar. Di susul satu per satu orang, ketika hujan mulai mereda sedikit demi sedikit.

Hingga tinggal lah Bunawar sendirian, berjalan ke parkiran untuk meletakkan barang-barang terakhirnya. Saat baru keluar lift, ia melihat sesosok bayangan tengah berdiri di sebelah mobilnya.

_Laki-laki... masih muda_… pikirnya setelah menilai-nilai sosok itu dari tempatnya yang agak jauh, karena di situ penerangan yang ada hanya berasal dari lampu di atas mobilnya, di ujung jalan, di tiap belokan, serta di tempatnya berdiri saja.

Tidak terlihat sedang memegang sesuatu… tapi…bagaimana dia bisa masuk ke sini?

"_Siapa disana!?" _seru Bunawar, masih tidak bergerak dari tempatnya.

"_Halo, tuan." _Balas Andi dari tempatnya berdiri_._

"…_Saya tersesat. Anda polisi, kan? ini kantor polisi, tapi besar sekali, yah. Sampai saya kira kantor Kedutaan." _Tambahnya, seraya berjalan menjauhi mobil Bunawar untuk bersandar pada dinding di dekatnya.

Dengan agak Ragu, Bunawar berjalan menuju mobilnya seraya satu tangannya merogoh-rogoh setiap sudut pakaiannya, mencari alat apapun untuk membantunya membela diri jika-jika sosok asing di hadapannya itu berbuat macam-macam.

Ada _hand-gun_. Tapi, seingatnya senjata itu tidak berpeluru karena ia jarang menggunakannya—lagipula, memang dilarang keras seorang polisi menembak orang sipil sembarangan. Melukai saja bisa berujung repot.

"_Mau apa kamu?" _tanya Bunawar, kini dengan suara yang lebih pelan karena jarak mereka sudah semakin dekat. Kemudian, ia meletakkan barang-barangnya di atas kap depan mobilnya, tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan perhatiaannya dari Andi.

"_Saya hanya tersesat." _Jawab Andi seraya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"_Oh, ya?" _Bunawar mengambil kunci mobil yang tergantung di ikat pinggangnya, masih berusaha setenang mungkin_. _

"_Mama sama Papa kemana emangnya?"_

Andi mendengus dan tersenyum menahan tawa, seolah menganggap hal itu lucu. Tapi Bunawar tidak.

"_Mereka ada di rumah. Makanya boleh, kan, saya menumpang di mobil Pak Polisi?" _

Mendengar hal itu, Bunawar langsung terhenti dari kegiatannya untuk meletakkan barang-barangnya di bagasi belakang. Ia masih mendapati Andi bergeming di tempatnya—bahkan sama sekali tidak menoleh atau melirik sedikitpun ke arah Bunawar.

Tapi kemudian, sebuah kesadaran dari memorinya dulu, menghantam Bunawar.

_Ia kenal siapa sosok itu._

…

…

Lima menit kemudian… mobil BMW kuno milik Bunawar itu pun melaju meninggalkan tempat parkir basement, dengan Bunawar yang duduk di belakang stir, dan Andi di sebelahnya. Melaju terus, hingga akhirnya keluar meninggalkan kantor Markas Besar kepolisian yang megah itu.

"_Saya… turut menyesal atas apa yang menimpa Bapak." _Ujar Andi memecah keheningan.

"_Ya. Semua orang juga bilang gitu." _Sahut Bunawar lembut. Matanya yang berkantung dan terlihat capek, bergerak-gerak memandang lurus ke jalanan Ibukota yang masih agak ramai, padahal sudah jam sebelas malam lebih.

"_Jadi, rumah Mama-Papa kamu dimana?" _tanya Bunawar mengalihkan topik. Andi bergumam, pura-pura berpikir.

"_Masih agak jauh, sih… Bisa lewat sana, bisa juga lewat sana." _Jelas Andi seraya menunjuk dua jalur searah di depan mereka.

Bunawar meliriknya sebentar, sebelum akhirnya berbelok ke tikungan terdekat yang di tunjuknya. Lalu terbesit di pikirannya; _rasanya jalan ini familiar_…

Tapi dia tetap mengunci mulutnya. Andi juga demikian_._

…

…

"_Maaf, bukan bermaksud lancang, tapi… apa Bapak tidak ingat saya?" _Tanya Andi ragu, saat mobil di hentikan oleh lampu merah.

Seketika Bunawar langsung menoleh ke arah Andi yang tengah menatapnya itu. Lalu mengangguk, karena bekas hantaman kesadaran tadi masih jelas di pikirannya.

Mata Andi langsung membulat berbinar saat melihat anggukan itu, walau setelahnya Bunawar langsung kembali fokus pada jalanan karena lampu sudah berganti warna menjadi hijau. Andi menunggu Bunawar menjelaskan.

Hening sesaat, sampai akhirnya Bunawar membuka mulut.

"_Waktu itu adek kamu dateng ke saya, nangis-nangis gara-gara nyariin kamu…"_

"_Heheheh, maaf ya, dia emang suka nyusahin kadang-kadang." _Andi melirih lega, yang kemudian membuang muka ke sisi lain.

"_Kamu yang lebih nyusahin, sebenernya." _Tukas Bunawar setelah menyadari hal itu, dan menambahkan; "…_kasihan dia waktu itu._"

Dari sudut ekor matanya, Bunawar bisa melihat Andi menunduk samar walau kepalanya masih tertoleh melihat keluar jendela di sisinya.

"_Pak Polisi kasihan sama dia? Bahkan sampai sekarang, kah?" _tanya Andi setelah jeda beberapa saat.

"_Bunawar. Saya bukan Polisi lagi, jadi panggil Bunawar saja." _Potong si laki-laki yang lebih tua. Andi mengangguk, dan akhirnya berani menoleh ke arah Bunawar. Wajahnya terlihat tenang seperti air yang membiaskan wajah orang-orang yang bercermin kepadanya.

"_Dan… ya. Saya masih kasihan sama Rama. Bahkan sampai sekarang."_

Lalu… air yang tenang itu berubah menjadi sangat jernih seperti embun pagi di daun-daun, sekali ia mendengar Bunawar menyebutkan nama adiknya itu.

"_Anda masih ingat." _Gumamnya tanpa menutup-nutupi rasa senangnya.

"_Tentu saja. Dia nyaris melamar pekerjaan ke Polisi hanya untuk nyari kamu."_

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, air yang jernih itu langsung terpencar seperti kejatuhan sehelai daun. Bayangan apapun tidak akan terlihat jelas dari gelombang-gelombang yang ada. Tanpa sadar, Andi menunduk.

"_Saya percaya, kamu melakukan itu semua karena satu alasan kuat." _Tambah Bunawar ketika melihat kekeruhan yang terjadi pada air jernih itu, akibat pengakuannya tadi. Tapi, Andi juga tidak bergeming setelah mendengar pembelaan itu.

"_Ya. Saya tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu tanpa alasan. Kecuali kalau sedang bosan…" _tutur Andi polos, memandang rumah-rumah yang kini ia lewati dan tersenyum lagi.

"_Ah, bahkan Bapak masih ingat dengan rumah saya…" _gumamnya takjub.

Lalu, tak berapa lama, mereka berhenti di depan sebuah rumah tingkat satu bercat putih yang sangat familiar bagi keduanya. Namun, Andi langsung meminta Bunawar untuk segera membawanya pergi dari situ, dan Bunawar—yang saat itu baru ingin mengelak, mau-tak-mau menurutinya ketika melihat ekspresi Andi yang menjadi kaku setelah itu dan melemparnya dengan pandangan dingin.

_Itu, adalah pertama kalinya Andi 'kembali' lagi ke rumah lamanya, setelah bertahun-tahun pergi meninggalkan adiknya dengan… rencana konyolnya, dan terjebak di tempat hina milik Tama._

**..._-_...**

**[** "_He found a crooked sixpence,_

_upon a crooked stile_—" **]**

…**_-_...**

**(**_**Setahun kemudian…**_**)**

Siang itu, Bunawar tengah mengurusi beberapa berkas di kantor kecilnya yang baru. Dia masih berbakti kepada masyarakat untuk tetap menjadi 'Polisi rahasia', dan itu semua berkat kepercayaan yang di berikan rekan-rekannya yang suatu hari—_secara serempak_—berhenti bekerja di kepolisian hanya untuk kembali bekerja dengannya.

"_Apa gunanya bekerja sama orang-orang yang tuli dan buta_," adalah salah satu alasan yang di sebutkan oleh salah seorang rekannya yang paling lama bekerja bersama Bunawar.

"_Lebih enak di kasih perintah dari orang paling tua_," canda rekannya yang lain.

"_Kalau saya tidak ikut bapak, istri saya akan mengamuk. Dia fans nomor satunya bapak, loh_." Celetuk yang lain, seraya memasang tampang minta di kasihani.

Bunawar, yang mendengar semua alasan itu, hanya dapat tersenyum haru—walau tetap mempertahankan ketegasannya dari balik wajah cerahnya yang letih. Lalu, sekali lagi, berkata;

"_Seperti yang saya katakan waktu itu… saya tidak bisa menjanjikan uang atau upah apapun kepada kalian. Saya benar-benar sudah kalah telak, dan kalian semua tentu tahu hal itu_."

Tidak ada yang berani—_atau mungkin, bingung juga?_—berkata apa-apa setelah itu. Kecuali satu orang, yang sedari tadi terduduk di belakang meja terpojok tempat baru itu, dalam diam mengamati keadaan yang ada di balik bayangan tergelap malam hari di ruangan itu.

"_Apa lo nggak bisa ngehargain pengorbanan mereka aja? Pak polisi… itu basi banget, tau nggak. Ini udah keputusan mereka, dan mereka nggak perduli lagi sama _menye-menye_ Bapak_."

Seluruh kepala menoleh ke sumber suara karena kaget, insting waspada, atau bahkan hanya karena ingin tahu siapakah yang berani berbicara selancang itu kepada ketua mereka.

Kecuali, Bunawar itu sendiri, yang hanya menutup matanya dengan sikap lelah sebagai responnya.

"_Semuanya… saya ingin mengenalkan seseorang terlebih dahulu_," Tutur Bunawar akhirnya. Tepat waktu seiring dengan kemunculan Andi dari balik gelapnya kantor yang hanya di terangi cercahan cahaya dari lampu di ruangan depannya saja itu.

"_Ini, adalah Andi. Anak buahnya Tama. Sekaligus, mata-mata kita yang baru._"

…**_-_...**

**(**_**Hingga akhirnya,Sebulan yang lalu**_**…)**

"…Hoi, bocah."

Panggil salah seorang kolega Bunawar di tengah-tengah kesibukan kantor kecil itu, yang di peruntukkan kepada Andi yang saat itu baru saja datang dan melangkah masuk.

Di tangannya, terdapat surat yang baru saja di print. Sedangkan di tangannya yang satu lagi, ada sebuah paket berisikan uang yang akan di kirimkan kepada Rama beberapa hari lagi.

"Namanya Andi, Lan." Tegur salah seorang yang lebih muda darinya—mungkin umurnya hanya selisih beberapa tahun atau bulan sama Andi—ketika mengetahui tindak-tunduk rekannya itu.

Mendengar namanya di panggil, Andi menoleh dan mencari-cari orang yang menyebutkan namanya. Sampai akirnya ia mendapati kolega Bunawar yang tadi memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'bocah' tengah meringis cengengesan kepada orang yang menegurnya tadi.

"Sorry, gue suka lupa nama lo Andi, Adi, atau apa lah yang sejenisnya…" gumamnya pelan, ketika mendapati Andi tengah menatapnya dengan kedua alis terangkat seolah berkata; _kenapa?_

Tapi, ketika orang yang bernama Arlan itu baru saja ingin mengatakan alasannya memanggil… Bunawar muncul dari ruangannya, dan langsung memanggil Andi.

"Oh, tuh orang yang nyariin lo nongol…" lirih Arlan, langsung di balas cengiran geli dari Andi sekilas, sebelum ia berjalan menuju Bunawar.

Dari jarak beberapa meter, Bunawar bisa melihat adanya kegusaran, tersirat di wajah Andi yang kian hari semakin terlihat capek itu. Tapi kali ini, baru ia sadari—ketika Andi sudah berdiri di hadapannya—bahwa dia sudah menjadi semakin kurus dan berotot. Juga pucat.

"Kamu lagi sakit, ndi?" tanya Bunawar seraya melirik kertas-kertas serta paket yang ada di kedua tangan Andi.

Sementara Andi yang tidak tahu harus berkata apa, hanya dapat memperhatikan tiap gerakan yang di lakukan salah seorang rekan Bunawar yang ada di dekatnya—dan Bunawar yang dapat membacanya, langsung mengajak Andi untuk masuk ke ruangan pribadinya.

…

…

"Seharusnya saya bilang tentang hal ini… dari awal," mulai Andi ketika sudah merasa tidak tahan lagi dengan keheningan yang di ciptakan Bunawar yang menunggunya memulai bercerita.

"Tentang apa?

"Siapa lagi kalo bukan Tama," Andi menatap sekilas ke arah Bunawar yang tengah tertegun saat menyimaknya. Lalu ia menambahkan;

"Lo kan tau sendiri, dia orangnya selicik apa… secerdik gimana…" Andi berdeham sebentar, lalu menghembuskan napasnya keras-keras seolah dengan demikian, ia bisa turut mengusir kegusaran yang mengganggunya.

"Dia… dia nggak bisa gue tipu gitu aja. Tentang… tentang Organisasi ini. Tentang Rama, juga." Ia melanjutkan. Suaranya semakin lama semakin pelan, dan Bunawar bisa mengerti dengan kesulitannya menelan ludahnya karena tenggorokannya pun juga tiba-tiba terasa kering ketika mendengar berita itu.

"Tama… dia kayaknya udah tau tentang Rama—tapi keliatannya, dia nggak terlalu mikirin tentang itu, karena… dia… mungkin juga udah tau tentang Organisasi ini juga, dan itu lah yang lebih di—"

"Andi," panggil Bunawar lembut, ketika mulai melihat kepanikan di kedua mata pemuda di hadapannya itu.

"Berkat lo, seiring waktu gue makin ngerti sama cara kerjanya 'tu orang. Cara pikirnya udah bisa gue baca—"

"Nggak. Nggak, nggak… itu semua masih belom ada apa-apanya. Dia… gue udah kerja sama dia selama bertahun-tahun, Pak—dan itu pun gue masih belom tau banyak hal, tentang dia." Tukas Andi.

Bunawar mencondongkan tubuhnya dan bertumpu pada mejanya, lalu menghela napas halus. Dia belum pernah melihat Andi segusar ini… dan ini juga membuatnya jadi terganggu.

Sementara itu, Andi yang kini tengah tertunduk, berlirih pelan.

"Pak. Untuk urusan Tama, serahin aja sama gue..."

Bunawar mengangkat kedua alisnya seketika, namun masih tetap menunggu penjelasan lebih lanjut dalam diam.

"…Asal, Bapak jagain Rama. Jangan sampe, sekali pun, dia lepas dari pengawasan Bapak. Ngerti?"

Bunawar langsung mendekati Andi, dan menepuk kedua bahu anak itu seraya tersenyum tipis. Mengguncangnya pelan, seiring ia berkata;

"Dengerin gue ya… Lo tuh emang pinter. Tapi kadang-kadang lo lemot juga ya ternyata." Sindir Bunawar pelan, membuat Andi langsung membuang pandangan ke arah lain selain mata orang tua itu.

"Semua perjanjian kita dulu, udah bukan cuma sekadar _perjanjian doang _lagi sekarang. Jadi, daripada lo repot-repot ngurusin si Tama… gue punya kerjaan buat lo—yang jauh lebih baik. Itu lah kenapa gue nyariin lo tadi."

Andi menoleh cepat ke arah Bunawar, dan menatapnya tajam. "…_Maksudnya?_"

"Lo masih ingat, kan, sama Wahyu?" tanya Bunawar. Seolah ia turut menyulutkan api semangatnya kepada Andi di tiap kata yang ia lontarkan selanjutnya...

…**_-_...**

**[ **" _He bought a crooked cat, which_

_caught a crooked mouse—_" **]**

…**_-_...**

_Pasukan berseragam hitam-hitam itu masuk, membagi kelompok menjadi dua, dan berpencar ke dua sisi yang berbeda gedung tua yang tidak terurus itu. _

_Kelompok pertama yang masuk lewat pintu depan, di pimpin oleh Senior Dagu. Tepat di belakangnya adalah seorang laki-laki tertua di tim penyergapan—Wahyu, sang pelapor dan dalang penyerbuan yang mendadak itu._

_Sedangkan kelompok kedua, di pimpin oleh Ari, lewat jalan belakang untuk membuka jalan bagi kelompok pertama yang menghabisi penjagaan dari depan. Kebanyakan anggotanya baru semua alias rookie—sama seperti dirinya._

_Saat itu, penghuni gedung sedang sibuk sendiri di kamar masing-masing. Kamera CCTV hanya tersebar di dalam gedung saja, tidak di luarnya. Tama, yang saat itu sedang sibuk dengan 'tamu-tamu pertama' di kantornya, bahkan tidak menyadari akan hal itu._

_Semua orang yang ada tidak mengetahuinya. Kecuali Andi, yang tengah berdiri di sisi boss-nya, memandang dingin ke arah tiga korban yang memang sengaja ia umpankan kepada Tama._

…**_-_...**

"Lo di rekrut lagi ke Mabes cuma gara-gara kasus… _penyerbuan_?" tanya Andi tidak percaya, seolah sebuah tawa bisa lolos begitu saja ketika ia mendengar apa yang baru saja Bunawar jelaskan kepadanya itu—yaitu, sebuah rencana rahasia yang ia dapatkan dari sumber-sumbernya yang terpercaya.

"Bukan sekadar penyerbuan sepele yang huru-hara, Andi. Tapi penyerbuan… maut. Di tempat Tama." Ulang Bunawar membenarkan dengan suara lebih pelan. Kemudian ia berjalan mengitari meja, dan mengambil setumpuk berkas-berkas dari balik lacinya, lalu memberikannya kepada Andi yang tampak tertarik.

Rupanya—setelah Andi periksa satu per satu, berkas-berkas yang terdiri atas sebuah foto dan data diri itu adalah berkas-berkas anggota pasukan yang akan melakukan 'penyerbuan maut' yang dibilang Bunawar barusan.

"Dari dua puluh orang… seniornya cuma dua orang—tiga, kalo di tambah Wahyu, coba bayangin. Sisanya _Rookie_ semua. Apa nggak gila si Wahyu?"

Andi langsung mendongak dari tatapannya yang sedari tadi tertuju pada foto laki-laki tua berambut ubanan yang ada di berkas kedua—foto Wahyu, lalu mendapati Bunawar tengah menerawang dengan mata berbinar penuh ketidak-percayaan.

Pemandangan itu baru kali ini ia lihat, dan jujur saja… Andi merinding melihatnya. Berhubung Bunawar selalu menampakkan sisi netralnya saja selama ini.

"Kapan penyerbuannya?" Tanya Andi.

"Mungkin tinggal hitungan hari." Jawab Bunawar sekenanya.

Mendengar jawaban itu, Andi bersungut-sungut dan berpikir.

"Tapi… bukannya Wahyu itu salah satu inceran lo, ya? Kenapa lo mau ngurusin dia?" tanya Andi kemudian. Membuat Bunawar tersadar dari lamunannya, dan ekspresinya berubah menjadi suram dan bimbang.

"Gue nggak perduli sama si bajingan itu. Mau dia mati di penyerbuan, atau mati di tahan gara-gara laporan palsunya tentang penyerbuan itu." tutur Bunawar akhirnya, membuat Andi jadi semakin merasa canggung.

"Ini juga bukan tentang mereka ber-dua puluh itu aja… tapi tentang Wahyu, Reza dan sekongkolannya… juga Tama, ndi." Tambahnya lagi. Diam-diam Bunawar melirik khawatir ke Andi, yang sedari tadi mendengarkan penjelasannya seraya sibuk memeriksa daftar-daftar di tangannya.

_Namun, diam-diam Andi tersadar dan mengerti dengan apa yang lebih di cemaskan Bunawar dari penyerbuan itu—_

"Bener-bener _penyerbuan maut_ ini sih namanya." lirih Andi bermaksud mencairkan suasana. Namun sesekali ia melirik paket berisi uang dan surat-surat yang ada di atas meja Bunawar. Paket untuk Rama.

—_Ya. Dia sadar sepenuhnya akan hal itu_.

…**_-_...**

**[** _"—and they all lived together_

_in their little crooked house."_ **]**

…**_-_...**

Penyerbuan itu benar-benar terjadi… dan terjadi dengan begitu cepat.

"Dari dua puluh orang… hanya ada dua orang yang berhasil lolos keluar dari bangunan terkutuk itu."

Rama menunduk sedari tadi, selama Bunawar bercerita tentang Andi, dan beberapa masa lalunya.

"Mereka berangkat pagi-pagi… dan penyerbuan itu langsung _selesai_ gitu aja sorenya. Beruntung Andi sempat membawa Bowo—salah satu anggota _rookie_ yang selamat, ke sini, untuk di amankan." Tambah Bunawar. Lalu, dengan berat hati ia menoleh ke arah Rama—yang masih menunduk.

"Hanya Bowo seorang, padahal Wahyu juga selamat. Tapi, orang tua nggak berguna itu malah melarikan diri…"

Masih tidak ada respon dari Rama, dan itu membuat Bunawar menjadi semakin iba dan khawatir. Kembali terbayang olehnya sosok Rama yang masih kecil, melapor ke kantor polisi bahwa kakaknya hilang, sambil menangis.

"Surat yang saya berikan tadi, memang bukan di tulis oleh Andi… karena itu semua hanyalah akal-akalannya si Tama, yang waktu itu udah tau tentang kamu, Rama." Jelas Bunawar mencoba mengalihkan topik, walau tidak terlalu jauh. Kemudian dia menyadari kalau itu sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan apapun yang saat ini sedang dikalutkan.

Tapi, setelah itu, Bunawar terlarut dalam pikirannya sendiri karena sudah tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Ada jeda yang cukup lama.

"Rama. Bowo melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, kalau Andi saat itu turut membantu Sersan yang bertugas saat itu—yang bernama Dagu… melawan Mad Dog." Bunawar angkat bicara, mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Tapi _bukan_ berarti dia udah _mati_, kan?" tangkis Rama.

"Memang bukan." tutur Bunawar kalem, membuat Rama langsung mendongak dan menatapnya penuh harap.

Namun, Bunawar yang mendapati kedua mata Rama yang sudah berkaca-kaca, hanya dapat mengalihkan kepalanya dan memandang penuh harap ke arah sudut gelap ruangan itu. Kalau-kalau Andi bisa saja tiba-tiba muncul dari tempat gelap untuk menenangkan keadaan, seperti dulu.

Kemudian, dia sadar… bahwa air jernih yang waktu itu ia gunakan sebagai tempatnya untuk bercermin diri, kini sudah mengalir pergi tertelan tanah, tempat kelahirannya sendiri. Lenyap, meninggalkan tadahnya saja yang selama ini tetap membuat air itu bertahan dalam bentuknya yang sama setiap hari, setiap waktu.

Tadahnya… yang kini ada di hadapannya itu. Tadah yang sudah retak.

"Rama—" Bunawar menghela napas berat, lalu memaksakan kata-kata selanjutnya untuk keluar begitu saja dari kerongkongannya.

"—karena mayat yang di laporkan sebagai mayatnya Andi… tubuhnya… di mutilasi sampai tidak bisa dikenali lagi."

Rama terhenyak mendengar penuturan itu.

"Tunggu_, Apa?!_ Kenapa_—_"

"Rama, dengarkan saya dulu. Saya benar-benar minta maaf."

"Nggak," Rama memelankan suaranya. Dia memandang Bunawar penuh benci. "_Elo_, yang _dengerin gue_ sekarang."

"_Kenapa_ lo baru bilang sekarang, kalo abang gue, di mutilasi? _Hah!?_ Ini… ini semua bener-bener NGGAK masuk akal!"

Rama mengamati Bunawar dengan teliti; mencari-cari adanya kepura-puraan di wajahnya yang terlihat letih dan kebungkamannya setelah ia membentaknya. Tapi ia tidak menemukan apapun.

"—Denger. kalau emang semua ini cuma… siasat Bapak aja, untuk merekrut saya masuk ke _grup konyol_ Bapak. Ya, tinggal bilang! Saya nggak akan tersinggung! Tapi kalo Bapak _maksa_ saya dengan alesan aneh kayak gitu—abang saya di mutilasi apaan—saya bisa aja ngelaporin ini semua ke Polisi yang lebih waras!"

_BRAK! _Dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, Rama menggebrak meja. Berharap menemukan adanya kegetiran di wajah Bunawar.

"Rama. Apa kamu lupa, kalau saya ini udah dikeluarin dari kepolisian karena kalah dari tuntutan yang saya ajukan sendiri?" Bunawar menghela napas, mencoba untuk tetap sabar dan tenang.

"Tapi Bapak di tarik balik lagi—"

"Ya. Semua orang juga bilang begitu."

Rama langsung tertegun seketika, karena diam-diam dia masih menginginkan lebih banyak penjelasan; apapun yang bisa membuatnya merasa lebih nyaman. Jadi, dia menahan dirinya terbakar sendirian dalam amarah dan kesedihan yang menyiksa, untuk menunggu Bunawar melanjutkan.

"Tapi kembalinya Bapak ke tempat itu, sama saja seperti kembali ke arena pertarungan tinju. Bapak terkunci tanpa pertahanan selain kemampuan sendiri, dengan musuh-musuh yang masih berusaha untuk menjatuhkan Bapak, dan Andi tahu benar tentang itu."

"Sayangnya, yang mengurus tentang kasus pembunuhan sama sekali bukan saya maupun organisasi ini. Karena itulah… setelah mendengar berita tentang mayat-mutilasi yang dibilang sebagai mayat kakakmu itu—"

Sebelum Bunawar menyelesaikan penjelasannya, Rama memotong;

"Jadi maksudnya… berita Abang saya mati itu bisa aja palsu? Mayat yang… di mutilasi itu—"

"—berkemungkinan besar mayat palsu. Mayat orang lain. Ya." Sambung Bunawar yang kini dengan tenang mengawasi Rama yang pias, karena perlahan ia mengerti.

"Itu lah kenapa, saya mengajak kamu untuk bergabung dengan divisi ini— selain agar tidak jauh dari jangkauan saya—juga untuk turut _menyelidiki_ tentang hal ini, Rama. Karena bagaimanapun juga… kamu adalah adik dan satu-satunya keluarga Andi yang tersisa …"

Orang tua itu meninggalkan kalimatnya menggantung, karena ia yakin bahwa kini Rama sudah tidak mau mendengar apapun lagi, dan sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Jadi, dia hanya dapat menunggu dalam diam.

Terdengar deburan ombak dari luar, cukup keras sehingga mampu menggetarkan papan-papan gubuk kecil itu. Cukup keras sehingga mampu menarik Rama kembali ke kenyataan, dan ekspresi kebenciannya kini lenyap, berganti dengan ekspresi dingin—yang sama seperti milik Andi.

"…Bangun." Bisiknya kepada diri sendiri.

Di balik cahaya remang, Bunawar mengangguk samar mendengar hal itu.

**...**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Seminggu_, adalah waktu yang di berikan Bunawar kepada Rama untuk istirahat dari segala bentuk kegiatan "penyelidikan" tentang Abangnya, karena masih masih ada banyak hal yang harus di selidiki oleh Bunawar, sendiri, yang bernotabene seorang "Polisi rahasia".

Namun herannya… Bunawar justru turut memberikan perintah bahwa dalam waktu seminggu penuh itu _juga_, ia _harus_ cuti dari pekerjaannya—yaitu seorang deliverer guy di Pizza Hut.

Langsung pening kepala Rama, ketika Bunawar menyuruhnya demikian…

"_Saya bisa di banting Pak Jaka kalo minta cuti selama itu_…" ujarnya dengan helaan napas berat, tanda pasrah.

"_Tenang aja, itu bisa di atur_." Sahut Bunawar kalem, sebelum akhirnya melambaikan tangan melepas Rama yang melaju dengan motornya untuk pulang.

…dan, jadi lah Rama sekarang yang terbengong-bengong di teras depan rumahnya pagi ini. Meratapi nasib. Meratapi hidup. Meratapi tentang semua hal semenjak malam itu—juga bertanya-tanya tentang Bowo, dan tentang mayatnya si Wahyu—

—_sudah mengapung sampai mana, ya? Apakah ada kemungkinan mayat itu akan mengapung sampai ke got depan rumahnya suatu saat nanti?_

(_…Tobat, Ram_.) Tegurnya kepada diri sendiri.

Sekarang baru hari kedua dari satu minggu yang 'di berikan' Bunawar. Kembali terngiang suara Jaka—menejernya, ketika ia berkata bahwa dia izin sehari dulu besoknya dengan alasan (pura-pura) sakit.

"_Oh ya, ya… Gapapa. Minum obat, sama istirahat yang bener, ya,_" begitu kata sang menejer lewat telepon—tepat _sebelum_ terdengar bentakan yang ia teriakkan kepada siapapun-yang-menjatuhkan-sesuatu, lalu menutup telepon.

Tentu saja hal itu sukses membuat Rama langsung berekspresi 'ngilu' ketika membayangkan pada apa yang akan terjadi jika ia meminta izin lagi untuk seterusnya, selama satu minggu penuh.

_Baru hari kedua_… pikir Rama menenangkan, seraya memijat-mijat pelipis kepalanya. Berharap Bunawar tidak sungkan memberinya bantuan secepatnya.

_Baru hari kedua dari tujuh hari yang ada, dan sekarang gue harus apaaa… _

Dengan rasa frustrasi, Rama akhirnya membungkuk dan menghentak-hentakkan kedua kakinya karena tidak kuat menahan rasa nyeri di perutnya karena gugup. Tapi lima menit kemudian… Rama pun memutuskan untuk berolah-raga saja, untuk mengalihkan pikirannya.

Pertama, _Push up_—sampai ia berhenti pada hitungan ke lima puluh. Di susul _Sit up_—yang berhasil mencapai hitungan dua puluh lima. Lalu, cium lutut selama nyaris lima belas menit… lompat-lompat di tempat sampai pegal… dan terakhir—karena sudah kehabisan akal—menghajar tembok rumahnya sendiri, sampai retak-retak (dan terdengar bentakan dari tetangga sebelah yang terganggu akibat ulahnya itu).

Pada pukul 11 siang, setelah mandi _plus_ santai-santai-gabut selama kurang lebih sejam, maka Rama pun memutuskan untuk keluar rumah mencari makan.

"Inget, nggak boleh lebih dari _gocap_ (lima puluh ribu)." ujar Rama mengingatkan diri sendiri, seraya berjalan untuk membuka gerbang sebelum menyalakan motornya.

Tapi, mungkin hari itu Rama memang sial, karena ketika ia baru saja membuka gerbang kecil, berdirilah di depannya sosok yang tidak pernah ia sekalipun bermimpi atau terbayang untuk bisa ia temui di sekitar rumahnya.

Otomatis Rama langsung membeku di tempat.

"…Halo, Rama. Udah sembuh?" Tanya Jaka, yang menatap Rama dari atas ke bawah dengan raut polos dan heran.

Buru-buru Rama mengubah raut wajahnya yang sudah bersiap-siap untuk mangap karena melongo kaget, dengan senyum termanisnya.

"Eh, Bapak." Tegur Rama seraya menutupi sikap ke-salah-tingkahan-nya.

"Ternyata ini beneran rumah kamu, ya. Kirain saya nyasar tadi…" Jaka berjalan memasuki halaman rumah _staff_-nya itu—setelah Rama bergeser sedikit untuk membuka jalan dan mempersilahkan masuk—lalu sekali lagi, memandang Rama dengan tatapan menyelidik.

Terbesit niatan dari lubuk hati terdalam Rama untuk berpura-pura menjadi orang lain dan mengatakan bahwa menejernya itu memang salah rumah, tapi langsung ia enyahkan pemikiran itu jauh-jauh karena itu benar-benar absurd—dan bisa saja akan membuatnya jadi beneran di banting oleh Jaka.

"Oh iya, mari silahkan masuk, Pak." ujar Rama setelah diam lama, lalu berjalan beriringan bersama Jaka yang berbadan tegap dan lebih tinggi darinya itu, dengan sikap senetral mungkin.

Sepuluh menit kemudian… dia dan Jaka akhirnya duduk di teras dengan canggung.

"…Pak Jaka, mau minum apa?" tanya Rama memecah keheningan.

"Yaelah Ram, kalo di luar tempat kerja gausah manggil 'Bapak', kali. Umur kita cuma selisih berapa tahun doang paling. Dan ngomong-ngomong, kamu udah nawarin minum tiga kali, tau nggak." Jawab Jaka keheranan.

Rama langsung nyengir lebar karena malu. "Yah… okelah kalo gitu. Manggilnya apa, dong?" tanyanya kemudian.

Pertanyaan itu memang terdengar sepele, tapi mampu membuat Jaka langsung bersungut-sungut dengan pandangan menerawang karena bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Oh, saya tau. Sersan aja, ya? Nah, cocok." celetuk Rama, membuat Jaka langsung mendengus tertawa.

"Ngeles aja lu bisanya. Yah… terserah deh. Oh iya, hari ini… kamu kosong? Saya liat-liat, kayaknya kamu—_Jaka berdeham sebagai kode_—udah sembuh."

Rama langsung mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat dan dengan gerakan kaku yang terlihat polos, ia mengangguk pasrah. Membuat Jaka yang meliriknya langsung membuang muka menahan tawa.

"Yak, bagus. Kamu ikut saya, karena saya punya pekerjaan untuk kamu. Ini dari Bunawar." Lanjutnya seraya bangkit dari duduknya, yang spontan langsung di susul Rama karena kaget.

"Iya, Rama… Bunawar udah cerita _semuanya_." Cegah Jaka saat sudah membaca raut muka Rama yang siap meledak dengan ribuan pertanyaan karena penuturannya barusan.

"_Semuanya!?_" sahut Rama tidak percaya.

Sang Menejer mengangguk seraya berjalan mendahului Rama, lalu mengulang kalimatnya sebagai penekanan, "Semuanya.".

…

…

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Rama yang tengah duduk di sebelah Jaka, seraya memandang jalanan.

"Berhubung gue lagi kesel, gue mau ngelampiasin semuanya ke elo." Jawab Jaka asal.

Mendengar hal itu, Rama—yang tidak peka dengan candaannya—langsung berjengit dan menoleh cepat ke arah Jaka, berharap Sang Menejer hanya bercanda. Tapi raut wajahnya terlihat serius seperti biasanya.

"Elo… bakal… gue… HAISH ORANG KAMPUNGAN, DASAR! MAEN NYALIP-NYALIP AJA. Nah, nah… kan… makin nambah yang bikin gue kesel…"

Terlihat urat-urat bermunculan di pelipis kepala Jaka, membuat Rama semakin sulit bernapas dan sakit perut karena panik dan bingung.

"Pak, jangan bikin _spot_ jantung dong…" ujar Rama, yang sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan segala bentuk imajinasi siksaan dari Menejernya itu yang akan di lampiaskan kepadanya nanti. Melihat kepanikan itu, Jaka semakin terbawa arus untuk terus mengerjai Rama.

"Oh, jadi bukan 'Sersan' lagi, nih?" tanyanya seraya melirik Rama sesinis mungkin, lalu langsung mengalihkan pandangan karena mati-matian menahan tawa ketika melihat wajah Rama yang polos jadi semakin pucat.

Lalu, sepanjang perjalanan itu, Jaka tidak ada henti-hentinya mengatakan segala macam hal terseram yang bisa ia katakan sebagai bentuk pelampiasan kemarahannya kepada Rama—yang akhirnya hanya dapat menciut diam karena panik dan tidak berdaya di bangku penumpang.

"Kamu tau, kan, kalo saya ini atlete Judo?" tanya Jaka ketika mobil berhenti karena lampu merah. Rama hanya dapat mengangguk dalam diam.

Melihat hal itu, Jaka langsung tersenyum selicik mungkin sebelum akhirnya berkata; "Nah, seenggaknya kamu bisa ngira-ngira sedikit lah, tentang apa yang bakal saya lakuin nanti."

Tidak lupa, Jaka menambahkan aksi dramatisnya dengan—_klik_—mengunci semua pintu, dan semua jendela. Kemudian, ia menyandarkan punggungnya dengan tenang dan rileks, seraya menoleh ke luar jendela di sebelahnya, karena dia tidak sanggup menahan senyum puasnya.

Sementara itu, Rama yang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, akhirnya dengan cepat memencet tombol untuk menyalakan Radio. Posisi duduknya terlihat tegap dan kaku. Dia terlalu bingung dan 'seram' dengan menejernya itu sampai-sampai tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Ya Ampun, Ram… Gue nggak nyangka lo separah ini…" gumam Jaka. Lalu klimaksnya, ia pun langsung terkekeh-kekeh karena menyerah tidak kuat menahan tawa. "Lo nggak mungkin ngira semua omongan gue barusan itu serius, kan?" tambahnya seraya masih tertawa kecil.

Setelah menyadari bahwa ia sedari tadi di tipu, terlihat jelas wajah Rama langsung memerah karena malu dan gondok. Ia pun menarik napas dengan cepat sebelum akhirnya protes.

"Ha. Lucu banget, _Sersan_." Sinis Rama cepat-cepat, kemudian langsung mengencangkan volume radio sampai cukup besar hingga mobil yang di tumpanginya bergetar karena dentuman musik.

Namun, Rama hanya memandangi Jaka yang mengomeli ulahnya itu dengan wajah merengut, sebelum akhirnya membuang muka karena masih jengkel atas kerjaan Menejernya itu.

"Dasar bocah." Sindir Jaka pelan.

"Dasar orang tua nggak tau diri." Balas Rama—yang langsung di tepuk kepalanya kencang-kencang oleh Jaka.

Kemudian, Hari itu pun Rama _full_ menjadi bayang-bayangnya Jaka. Di tiap waktu, dan tiap tempat, ia tidak pernah lolos dari pengawasan Jaka yang hanya memberikannya dua-tiga perintah untuk melakukan apapun—yang ia atasnamakan berasal dari perintahnya Bunawar.

_Seperti salah satu contohnya_;

"Nih, bawa ke kasir." Perintah Jaka seraya memberikan belanjaannya yang terdiri atas beberapa setelan baju santai yang ia beli, sekalian uangnya.

"Buat saya?" tanya Rama heran.

"Hahah, kapan-kapan ya." Jawab Jaka tidak acuh, dan langsung di cibir oleh Rama—yang walaupun pada akhirnya, dengan pasrah ia melaksanakan perintah tersebut.

_Lalu… ada juga contoh yang lain. Seperti_;

"Pak, udah lah kita pulang aja yuk. Ini sih ngerjain saya doang, namanya." protes Rama setelah Jaka menyuruhnya—untuk yang ke sekian kalinya—membawakan belanjaan-belajaanya.

"Eh, hush. Diem, atau saya botakin kepala kamu." Ujar Jaka sambil berjalan terus, dan memasuki sebuah salon…

"EH… LAH, KOK BENERAN, PAK?!" tanya Rama yang langsung terhenti langkahnya, karena Jaka benar-benar masuk ke dalam salon yang kini ada di hadapannya itu.

…dan tak sampai sejam kemudian, mereka berdua sudah keluar dari salon itu dengan Rama yang rambutnya sudah di potong gundul nyaris botak, serta Jaka yang puas melihatnya.

"Makanya jangan macem-macem sama saya." Ujar Jaka kalem, dan Rama pun langsung berjalan pergi meninggalkannya karena sudah kelewat jengkel.

…

Saat perjalanan pulang, Rama mogok ngomong. Membuat Jaka jadi kualahan walau entah sudah berapa kali ia katakan kalau memotong rambutnya sampai gundul benar-benar perintah Bunawar.

"Yaudah, yaudah… saya tau kalau hari ini saya bener-bener keterlaluan… Rama, maafin gue, ya?" ujar Jaka akhirnya, seraya menoleh ke arah Rama yang sedari tadi hanya memandang keluar jendela.

Mendengar hal itu, Rama akhirnya menyerah dan memutar kedua bola matanya saat menoleh ke arah Menejernya. Jaka langsung menyengir cukup lebar sampai-sampai kedua matanya yang sudah sipit berubah menjadi garis-garis melengkung, ketika mendapatkan respon tersebut.

"Saya mau meluruskan beberapa hal. Jadi hari ini tuh sebenernya cuma khusus buat motong rambut saya aja? Tapi, Sersan yang emang nggak tau diri, malah ngajak saya muter-muter buat nemenin belanja. Gitu?" bablas Rama tidak perduli, membuat senyuman Jaka berubah menjadi ekspresi datar yang kelam.

Tapi, akhirnya ia mengalah dan mengangguk.

"Eh, tapi inget. Lo emang gue kasih cuti seminggu, tapi bukan berarti lo bisa seenaknya. Gue masih Boss lo. Titik." Ujar Jaka pongah, dan Rama hanya dapat menghela napas seraya mengangguk mengiyakan.

Saat itu mungkin Jakarta sedang brutalnya bermain mobil-mobilan, jadi berserakan lah ratusan-mungkin-ribuan mobil di jalanan. Di tambah motor-motor, dan bis-bis kota yang tidak kalah bringasnya berebut tempat di jalanan.

Rupa-rupanya setelah di selidiki dengan lebih seksama, langit sore pada waktu itu bukanlah berwarna jingga atau kemerahan—melainkan kelabu gelap. Nyaris menyaru sebagai langit malam, padahal waktu masih menunjukkan pukul empat lewat seperempat.

Terdengar beberapa kali Jaka memaki dan memencet klakson seperti seorang bocah memencet tombol-tombol _playstation_-nya ketika sudah mau kalah, karena sempat pada waktu yang bersamaan itu beberapa motor menyalip-nyalip dengan seenaknya dan menyenggol mobilnya.

Namun, pada keadaan tenang, Jaka biasanya mencurahkan pikirannya dan Rama akan menanggapinya pendek-pendek dengan sopan—walau terkadang setelahnya, ia akan terlonjak sendiri karena kaget dengan teriakan Jaka yang diserukannya lagi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ya, Ram… gue baru tau, loh, kalo lo selama ini ternyata temenan ama anak Domino's." ujar Jaka tiba-tiba, ketika sedang memutar stir mobil untuk berbelok pada sebuah tikungan.

Rama yang sedang bersandar pada tangannya yang menempel di kaca, langsung menoleh.

"Maaf?" tanyanya, karena tidak fokus mendengarkan.

"Si Ucok yang di certain Bunawar itu. Gue tau, loh, kalo dia itu anggota Domino's." ulang Jaka datar.

"…o-oh…" lirih Rama, diam-diam masih tidak terlalu mengerti.

Jaka menghela napas halus, "Apa lo lupa sekarang kalo lo kerja di mana?" sindirnya.

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Rama untuk mencerna sindirian itu, sebelum akhirnya dia tersentak sendiri dan menegakkan punggungnya seraya melirik ke arah Jaka yang (pura-pura) fokus menyetir mobilnya.

"Gue ketemu dia aja nggak sengaja, Jak." Jawab Rama ragu. Kemudian, entah kenapa, ia menyadari bahwa tiba-tiba mobil itu terasa sunyi. _Mungkin karena radio yang di matikan Jaka sejak tadi?_

Seolah membaca pikiran Rama, Jaka memencet tombol _tape_ untuk menyalakan Radio kembali—dan mereka berdua langsung di sambut oleh lagu _The Neighborhood – Sweater Weather_.

"'Nggak sengaja'-nya itu gimana maksud lo?" tanya Jaka melanjutkan.

"Yah… waktu itu pertama kalinya gue nganter pesenan. Ternyata pelanggan kita mesen juga dari Domino. Kebetulan juga, gue sama si Uco ini nyampenya barengan, juga… jadi… yah..." Rama mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan mengangkat bahunya sekilas, lalu kembali memandang lurus ke depan dengan tatapan polos. Jaka tidak merespon apa-apa.

"Terus…?"

"…_Terus_? Ya… udah. Gitu doang."

Jaka manggut-manggut seolah maklum, "Terus… lo nggak mau jelasin tentang… 'Artikel penganter Pizza Romeo-Juliet' itu?"

Mendengar hal itu, Rama langsung melemparkan pandangan heran sekaligus jengkel ke arah Sang Menejer yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa sekarang mereka sudah sampai di depan rumahnya.

"Itu cuma kerjaan iseng bocah umur 16 tahun," tukasnya pura-pura tidak acuh.

"Apaan. Artikel yang lumayan terkenal itu 'cuma' kerjaan iseng, menurut lo?"

"Sersan, saya berani _sumpah_. Namanya Andani, dan dia masih _enam-belas-tahun_. Saya aja nggak tau kalo dia bisa bikin 'Artikel' konyol kayak gitu jadi terkenal." pasrah Rama akhirnya, lalu ia mulai mengalihkan kejengkelannya kepada dentuman musik yang saat ini terputar di Radio—_I Choose You_, laguTimeflies.

"Bukannya apa-apa ya, Ram. Tapi gue cuma mau ngasih tau aja… Gue mungkin bisa aja ngasih lo cuti seminggu _full_—berhubung ini bersangkutan juga sama misi 'kemanusiaan' yang alesannya aja gue nggak terlalu paham apaan. Tapi…"

Jaka menghentikan kalimatnya untuk beberapa saat. Jari-jari tangannya beradu dan mengetuk-ngetuk stir mobil yang tidak terputar sama sekali sedari tadi—dan baru lah Rama sadar kalau mereka memang sudah berhenti sejak tadi. Namun, ia tetap bertahan diam sebagai sikap menghargai dan sopan santun kepada Jaka a.k.a Menejernya itu, untuk melanjutkan 'tegurannya'.

"…Tapi, gue tau lah, lo pasti bisa tau diri. Bener, kan? Jadi… pilih-pilih dikit, lah, kalo bertemen."

Setelah Jaka menyelesaikan kalimatnya—dengan nada sebijak mungkin, ia pun memencet tombol membuka kunci pintu mobilnya. Lalu, Rama yang tidak tahu harus merespon bagaimana, akhirnya langsung saja membuka pintu di sisinya dan beranjak keluar dari mobil.

Dua menit kemudian… mobil itu melaju meninggalkan Rama yang hanya berdiri di depan gerbang rumahnya seraya mengawasi Jaka dan mobilnya menghilang di balik tikungan.

Kemudian, dengan keyakinan yang semakin kuat serta pikiran yang terselimuti kabut, kedua kaki Rama menuntun pemuda itu masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Untuk mengambil Setelan jas dan jam tangan yang pernah di belikan Uco kepadanya waktu itu.

_**[To Be Continued…]**_


	5. Home sweet home, soldier

**[**_**Previously on Chapter 4…]**_

…

"Jadi maksudnya… berita Abang saya mati itu bisa aja palsu? Mayat yang… di mutilasi itu—"

"—berkemungkinan besar mayat palsu. Mayat orang lain. Ya." Sambung Bunawar yang kini dengan tenang mengawasi Rama yang pias, karena perlahan ia mengerti.

"Itu lah kenapa, saya mengajak kamu untuk bergabung dengan divisi ini— selain agar tidak jauh dari jangkauan saya—juga untuk turut _menyelidiki_ tentang hal ini, Rama. Karena bagaimanapun juga… kamu adalah adik dan satu-satunya keluarga Andi yang tersisa …"

…

"Ngomong-ngomong, ya, Ram… gue baru tau, loh, kalo lo selama ini ternyata temenan ama anak Domino's." ujar Jaka tiba-tiba

…

"Bukannya apa-apa ya, Ram. Tapi gue cuma mau ngasih tau aja… Gue mungkin bisa aja ngasih lo cuti seminggu _full_—berhubung ini bersangkutan juga sama misi 'kemanusiaan' yang alesannya aja gue nggak terlalu paham apaan. Tapi…"

Jaka menghentikan kalimatnya untuk beberapa saat. Jari-jari tangannya beradu dan mengetuk-ngetuk stir mobil yang tidak terputar sama sekali sedari tadi—dan baru lah Rama sadar kalau mereka memang sudah berhenti sejak tadi. Namun, ia tetap bertahan diam sebagai sikap menghargai dan sopan santun kepada Jaka a.k.a Menejernya itu, untuk melanjutkan 'tegurannya'.

"…Tapi, gue tau lah, lo pasti bisa tau diri. Bener, kan? Jadi… pilih-pilih dikit, lah, kalo bertemen."

…

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ Chapter 5 ]**

Di malam yang lain… Uco, dengan setelan kemeja yang melekat rapi di tubuhnya, tengah berdiri memandang keluar jendela dari kamar hotel mewah sewaannya. Memandang gedung-gedung yang masih bercahaya sang Ibukota, padahal jam sudah menunjukkan pukul Sembilan lebih seperempat malam.

Manik hitam kedua matanya menerawang hingga ke seluk beluk jalanan kecil yang berada jauh di bawahnya seolah-olah tengah mencari sesuatu di tiap sudutnya, karena sudah terlarutkan pada pikirannya yang entah kemana.

Di belakangnya—di atas sebuah tempat tidur _king size_—duduk seorang laki-laki yang tengah memunggunginya, dengan kaki bersila dan kepala menunduk. Laki-laki itu mengenakan kemeja hitam yang—entah sejak kapan—seluruh kancingnya sudah terbuka semua, menampakkan lekukan-lekukan samar yang menandakan ke-atletisan dari tubuh bidangnya.

Laki-laki itu berkulit sawo matang, dan bulu matanya panjang, juga matanya tidak kalah hitam pekat dari mata Uco. Beberapa menit yang lalu mengenalkan dirinya sebagai 'Yuda', saat Uco memasuki kamar mewah hotel itu. Tapi setelahnya, mereka berdua tidak lagi berbicara maupun bersuara.

"Tuan…" panggil si laki-laki yang terduduk itu, seraya menoleh sedikit ke Uco.

"Apa yang mengganggu pikiran anda?" tanyanya.

Uco menoleh ke arah laki-laki di belakangnya sekilas, "Banyak." Jawabnya singkat.

"Apa salah satunya tentang… ini?" tanya Yuda seraya tersenyum.

"Maksudku… tidakkah tuan juga berpikir, kalau _ini_ agak aneh?" tambahnya, yang kini, telah memutar posisi duduknya sehingga ia bisa mengamati Uco yang tengah berdiri di depan jendela yang lebar dan tidak bergeming sedari tadi itu.

"Hmph. Mau laki atau perempuan sama aja. Nggak ada bedanya." Tukas Uco tenang, di susul anggukan kaku diam-diam dari Yuda.

"Apa lo orang terbaik yang mereka punya?" kini gantian Uco yang bertanya—tanpa repot-repot menoleh atau melirik. Pandangannya tetap tertuju pada kota Jakarta yang terhampar di depannya.

"Mungkin," Jawab Yuda, yang sudah tidak tahan lagi di diamkan, lalu akhirnya bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan pelan mendekati Uco.

"Tapi, memang kebanyakan dari _mereka_ bilang kalau suara saya bagus." Lanjutnya.

Uco melirik dari ekor matanya, dan mendapati Yuda sudah berdiri di sisinya seraya melipat kedua tangan di belakang. Baru lah ia sadari bahwa Yuda memiliki tubuh yang cukup 'berisi' walaupun lebih pendek darinya. Auranya terasa menenangkan jika berada di dekatnya, dan dia terlihat sangat patuh.

"Suara bagus, ya…" gumam Uco, acuh tak acuh. Sedangkan Yuda hanya mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum polos.

"Siapa nama anda?" tanya Yuda, setelah jeda yang cukup lama.

"_Stop_ ngomong pake bahasa formal." Tegur Uco akhirnya—jengkel. Lalu dia pun melangkah mendekati Yuda yang hanya tersenyum seraya menunduk.

"Hanya sebagai fomalitas aja," tuturnya setelah menyadari bahwa Uco sudah berada dekat sekali di belakangnya—bahkan saking dekatnya, ia bisa merasakan hembusan napas halusnya di tengkuk.

"Terserah. Tapi, asal lo tau aja, ya… gue nggak tertarik buat ngasih tau nama gue." balas Uco dingin, seraya menguburkan wajahnya di lekukan leher pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu dan mengecupnya sekilas. Sementara Yuda hanya dapat mendengus tertawa setelah mendengar respon itu.

Namun, senyumannya perlahan meredup ketika ia merasakan kedua tangan pemuda yang ada di belakangnya itu kini perlahan berjalan menuju lekuk pinggulnya, lalu menyingkap dengan lembut ujung kemejanya dan berlanjut ke tubuh bagian atasnya.

Uco mengangkat wajahnya dan melirik ke arah Yuda untuk memperhatikan tiap reaksinya, seraya sesekali menciumi tiap jenjang lehernya hingga turun ke bahunya. Beberapa kali ia memergoki laki-laki itu menghela napas agak berat pada tiap sentuhan yang ia berikan, dan itu membuatnya sedikit terhibur.

Lalu, setelah beberapa saat kemudian, perlahan-lahan kedua tangan Yuda pun turut bergerak.

Awalnya, kedua tangan itu hanya turut mengikuti tiap gerak dari tangan Uco pada tubuhnya. Namun, langsung berhenti ketika Uco memaksanya untuk berputar ke belakang—menghadapnya, dan refleks ia meletakkan kedua tangannya pada lengan laki-laki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu karena kaget dan hampir jatuh.

"Lo wangi pizza…" celetuk Uco tiba-tiba, membuat Yuda tertawa kecil dan berhasil meloloskan sebuah suara yang mendesirkan telinga siapapun yang mendengarnya—tepat pada saat Uco menurunkan sedikit kemejanya, dan menjelajahi mulutnya di tulang belikat sosok di hadapannya itu.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, kedua kaki mereka kini tengah saling beradu karena menuju ke arah yang berbeda-beda. Mereka sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka dan membiarkan sisa kesadaran mereka membawa kedua laki-laki yang sudah melekat itu.

Hingga akhirnya tubuh Uco limbung dan jatuh di atas tempat tidur. Tapi, dengan cepat Uco kembali mengangkat setengah badannya menjadi posisi duduk, dan menciumi tiap lekuk tubuh Yuda yang sudah naik ke atasnya tanpa aba-aba.

Uco bisa merasakan tubuh di atasnya itu gemetar samar akibat sentuhan-sentuhannya, dan itu membuatnya jadi semakin tertarik lebih jauh lagi untuk terus mengerjainya. Dengan tenang ia membantu Yuda membuka kemejanya, sebelum akhirnya beralih pada kancing celananya—

"T…tunggu," cegah Yuda cepat, tepat sebelum Uco melakukan niatannya. Namun ia menunda apa yang baru saja akan ia tuturkan, karena Uco berhasil membuatnya mendesah dan mengerang tertahan, terbawa kembali dalam arus memabukkan.

"Keluar juga akhirnya suara lo. Lumayan." Komentar Uco. Lalu dengan gerakan yang sangat tiba-tiba, ia membalikkan posisi. Kini ia berada di atas Yuda—yang baru ia sadari kalau wajahnya sudah memerah—dan langsung memandangi 'keseluruhan yang ada' dengan lekat.

"Kenapa?" tanya Yuda salah tingkah, namun Uco tetap bergeming…

…_karena_ _entah kenapa, orang ini begitu familiar di benaknya_.

"Tuan?" panggil Yuda lagi, seraya mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mencari-cari sesuatu di kedua mata Uco yang menerawang ke dirinya itu.

"Hm. Kira-kira posisi gimana ya yang enak…" respon Uco akhirnya setelah jeda beberapa lama. Sukses dengan gemilang membuat Yuda langsung membuang pandangan ke arah lain karena semakin memerah wajahnya setelah mendengar hal itu.

Lalu, seolah keheningan tadi tidak pernah terjadi, Uco kembali mendaratkan bibirnya di bawah rahang laki-laki di bawahnya itu, dan menghirup dalam-dalam dengan lembut aromanya.

"Masih… wangi—_ahh_… Pizza?" tanya Yuda polos, dan Uco hanya mengangguk samar tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya itu.

Yuda membiarkannya tanpa perlawanan. Ia bahkan tidak berani untuk menyentuh tubuh itu. Tubuh yang kini tengah menguncinya dan mengirimkan ketakutan dan kecemasan pada tiap sentuhan kunci yang diberikannya. Ya. Ketakutan dan kecemasan yang melayaninya dengan bebas dan memanjakan—yang mampu melemparnya tinggi-tinggi ke mimpi yang abstrak, dan menenggelamkannya dalam lautan awan kenikmatan.

"Jangan di tahan begitu." tegur Uco ketika mendapati tubuh Yuda gemetar samar lagi, saat ia menyentuh tubuh-bagian-bawahnya Yuda dengan perlahan karena dia tidak ingin suaranya lolos terlalu keras dan jadi mengganggu.

…dan dengan segera Yuda mematuhinya.

Ia mematuhi setiap perintah Uco—untuk dia mau _jujur_ pada apa yang ia rasakan terhadap 'pelayanan' dari Uco. Agar dia tidak hanya berdiam diri dan pasrah, karena laki-laki penyewanya itu terlalu tamak untuk rela membuang sebagian hartanya yang di gunakan hanya untuk alat pemuas yang pelit-respon.

Ia juga mematuhi bisikan Uco yang menyuruhnya _to become louder_—begitu kalau tidak salah katanya. Karena pemuda itu tidak keberatan jika melihat kedua matanya tertutup dan bulu matanya yang panjang menyelimutinya. Apalagi melihat kedua bibirnya yang sesekali terbuka dan melepaskan suara-suara yang di banggakan oleh banyak orang itu—begitu katanya.

Sesekali ia bisa mendengar suara samar Uco mengelu-elukan namanya dengan lembut, tapi ketika ia membuka mata, tatapannya tidak fokus dan ia jadi hilang kendali karena tidak bisa lagi membedakan mana fatamorgana, dan mana surga nyata.

Tapi, pada setiap kali perintah baru di ucapkan oleh Uco, berhasil menariknya kembali ke realita. Karena dia harus mematuhi perintah-perintahnya tersebut.

"Gue tau posisi apa yang bagus," begitu kata Uco setelah menghentikan kegiatannya sementara, seiring ia merangkak mundur perlahan untuk melepaskan belenggunya kepada Yuda yang berada di bawahnya itu.

Di lihat dari jauh, tempat tidur _king size_ itu baru setengahnya saja berantakan.

Di tubuh Uco, masih melekat pakaian atasannya—yang sudah lecek sana-sini, juga bawahannya. Sementara di tubuh Yuda sendiri… hanya bawahan saja—karena kemeja hitamnya sudah berada di lantai, tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri tadi untuk mengawasi Jakarta.

Hanya itu perbedaan dari mereka untuk saat ini. Selain bahwa keduanya sudah terselimuti keringat yang entah sejak kapan munculnya itu—padahal di kamar mewah itu terdapat AC yang masih baru, tapi entah kenapa udaranya terasa panas bagi mereka berdua—dan itu tentunya membuat rambut mereka berdua jadi sama-sama lepek… dan berantakan.

"Nah, ayo bangun dan hadap tembok." Perintah Uco dengan gayanya yang biasa, seraya menunjuk ke arah kepala tempat tidur dengan dagunya. Kali ini Yuda tidak terlalu sigap menanggapinya, karena dia masih berusaha untuk menetralkan napasnya yang sedari tadi di curi oleh pemuda memikat yang ada di depannya itu.

Namun akhirnya, setelah beberapa saat, Yuda pun melaksanakan perintah itu—dia menghampiri kepala tempat tidur, dan mencengkramkan kedua tangannya ke ujungnya yang terlapisi busa empuk dengan kalut, seraya menundukkan kepala untuk mempersiapkan diri dari apapun yang akan pemuda itu lakukan terhadapnya.

Sementara itu, Uco hanya memandanginya dari belakang dalam diam.

Matanya berjelajah pada tiap lekuk tubuh laki-laki itu. Dari ujung rambut, menuju tengkuk. Dari tengkuk… turun ke bahu. Dari bahu… turun menyusuri punggungnya yang kekar. Kemudian ke pinggul… dan… akhirnya ke kedua kakinya.

Kemudian, sekali lagi Uco langsung mengalihkan pandangannya karena teringat sesuatu—yang entah apa itu—setelah memperhatikan keseluruhan dari Yuda. Dan karena terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya itu, dia pun akhirnya turut menyadari bahwa…

…suhu ruangan kamarnya itu, perlahan menurun menjadi dingin.

_Mungkin karena masalah jarak ini_, pikir Uco dengan sikap angkat-bahu. Lalu, dia pun membuka pakaian atasnya dan melemparkannya ke lantai.

Namun anehnya, setelah melakukan hal itu, Uco jadi semakin merasa bahwa kamar itu semakin dingin suhunya karena AC-nya yang sedari tadi menyala—_mungkin_. Jadi, dia memutuskan untuk cepat-cepat menutup jarak antara dia dengan Yuda.

Setelah sudah kembali mengurung Yuda di dalam relungnya, Uco kembali mengerjai laki-laki itu seperti tadi—Menciuminya. Membelainya. Menghirup aroma tubuhnya. Dengan tambahan baru, yaitu pada bagian tubuh bawahnya.

Dia tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum senang, ketika melihat pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya itu langsung merespon dengan baik saat ia perlahan sudah berani bergerak lebih 'dalam' lagi—bahkan sesekali ia turut meramaikan keadaan dengan suara-suaranya yang terdengar halus, dan membuat Yuda semakin frustrasi karenanya.

"Tunggu… tuan," ujar Yuda dengan suara bergetar yang sangat pelan, sehingga Uco pun harus memajukan wajahnya begitu dekat untuk bisa mendengarkan—_yang sekali lagi dengan anehnya, membuat hidungnya jadi semakin jelas menghirup aroma Pizza dari tubuh Yuda_. _Membuatnya nyaris tertawa karena memikirkan hal yang benar-benar konyol itu_.

Kedua mata Uco mengawasi bulu mata milik Yuda yang panjang-panjang dan tebal sampai ia puas sendiri, lalu ia mencium pelipisnya lembut dan menyorongkan hidungnya ke rambut Yuda dan menciuminya hingga turun lagi ke lehernya.

Yuda hanya dapat bersuara seadanya seperti biasa, ketika akhirnya mulutnya terbuka dan memanggil nama; "Uco…"

Mendengar hal itu, Uco tentu langsung berhenti dan menatapnya keheranan. _Apa dia salah dengar barusan?_—tidak. Tapi, kalau tidak… _bagaimana dia bisa tahu namanya?_

Beragam pertanyaan langsung muncul begitu saja dalam satu detik itu. Namun, yang lebih absurdnya lagi—

—entah bagaimana, tiba-tiba saja suhu ruangan menurun drastis.

**...**

**..**

**.**

Sebuah kabut tipis keluar seiringan denga napas yang di hembuskannya. Tepat sebelum Uco membuka mata, dan mendapati bahwa dirinya _masih_ berada di kamarnya sendiri. Terbaring meringkuk dengan seragam masih lengkap—jaket biru gelap yang belakangnya bertuliskan nama tempat kerjanya (yaitu Domoni's Pizza). Ia bahkan masih mengenakan topi yang berlogo sama dengan jaketnya, dan sepasang kaos-kaki.

Mungkin memang tubuhnya terselimuti rapat-rapat—membuatnya nyaris jadi terlihat seperti kepompong raksasa—dengan selimut tebalnya. Tapi, suhu kamarnya terlalu terasa menusuk dinginnya, sehingga mampu menembus selimut tebalnya itu dan membuatnya gemetar samar.

Dengan nekat ia mengeluarkan sebagian tangannya untuk meraba dahi dan tengkuk lehernya, memeriksa apakah dia sedang demam atau sakit karena dia benar-benar kedinginan parah seperti ini—juga mimpinya barusan tentang 'kegiatannya' dengan laki-laki yang_… entahlah, nampaknya dia lupa kalau nama laki-laki di mimpinya itu adalah Yuda_—tapi ternyata, suhu tubuhnya normal-normal saja.

_Kenapa gue mimpiin begituan_, pikir Uco—wajahnya memerah—seraya masih mengumpulkan nyawanya dan memfokuskan pandangannya karena ia tidur dengan lampu kamar yang di nyalakan—entah sejak kapan. Kemudian setelah cukup 'sadar', ia pun mengangkat setengah tubuhnya untuk memeriksa jam beker digital di sebelah kirinya…

…dan melihat waktu menunjukkan pukul 04:57—pagi.

Setelahnya, dia pun menyandarkan punggungnya di kepala tempat tidurnya dengan tak lupa merapatkan selimut di tubuhnya. Ia kedinginan, tapi terlalu malas untuk bangun dari tempat tidur, dan pergi mencari remote AC untuk mematikan AC yang sudah menyala semalaman itu.

Dalam diam Uco bertanya-tanya dengan dongkol, kenapa bisa sedingin ini suhu ruangannya? Apa AC-nya baru di _service_? Atau… apa dia sedang masuk angin?

Matanya menatap nanar ke arah AC miliknya yang tidak berdosa itu. Tapi tiba-tiba, suatu hal yang lain menangkap perhatiannya…

...yaitu adalah sekantung plastik belanjaan dengan gambar logo merk pakaian terkenal, teronggok di ujung tempat tidurnya.

Karena rasa penasaran selalu bisa membunuh apapun, Uco pun memutuskan untuk bergerak menyebrangi tempat tidur lewat bawah selimutnya, dan saat sampai di hadapan plastik itu, dengan segera ia memeriksa isinya.

_Jas? Ini bahan Jas_… pikir Uco saat meraba-raba kain hitam yang ada di dalamnya. Namun, sebelum beralih ke situ, sesuatu yang ada di atasnya lebih membuatnya tertarik. Yaitu, sebuah surat yang di depannya terpampang jelas _logo_ yang sangat ia kenal baik, digambar dengan rapi oleh seseorang.

"Lah, Pizza Hut…?"

Dengan tenang, Uco membuka amplopnya tanpa merusaknya. Di dalamnya, dia malah menemukan sepucuk kartu kecil dengan tulisan yang berbunyi;

…

"_Makasih, tapi maaf, gue nggak cocok sama yang beginian._

_Tenang aja, belom gue pake satu kali pun._**"**

…

Uco menurunkan kartu kecil itu dengan wajah datar-jengkel, lalu menarik napas berat. Sedetik kemudian, dia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dengan membawa kantong plastik yang berisi setelan Jas dan jam tangan yang ia tahu dari mana asalnya itu. Karena itu adalah hadiah darinya untuk Rama.

Setelah mematikan AC dengan menggerutu, Uco membuka jendela kamarnya dan melompat keluar tanpa suara, lalu menutupnya kembali. Ia menuntun kakinya dalam kegelapan pagi Jakarta yang ternyata sedang dingin itu—terlihat dari kabut tipis yang berkali-kali muncul saat ia menghembuskan napas—dan berjalan menuju tempat ia memarkirkan motornya.

Namun, baru berjalan beberapa meter Uco langsung berhenti, lalu tiba-tiba saja dengan gerakan terburu-buru dan masih tanpa suara, ia menyingkir dari tempat terbuka ke balik sebuah pohon di dekatnya. Ekspresi wajahnya mengernyit, dan matanya tertuju pada apa yang saat ini berada di depan gerbang rumahnya…

Ibunya tengah berbicara dengan seorang laki-laki asing berpakaian rapi resmi. Di belakang laki-laki tersebut, ada sesosok laki-laki berjaket _hoodie_ yang sesekali menoleh ke belakang, dan di sebelah laki-laki berjaket itu ada laki-laki berjaket hitam dengan kepala agak gundul yang tengah menunduk.

Uco tidak terlalu bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka, tapi beberapa kali ia mendapati Ibunya menggelengkan kepala dan menunduk. Sementara si laki-laki berpakaian resmi beberapa kali mengetukkan tongkat-bantu di tangannya ke jalan, dan lebih sering diam untuk mendengarkan Ibu Uco berbicara.

Lalu, matanya teralihkan ke luar gerbang. Ke sebuah mobil hitam yang terparkir tenang yang nampaknya milik gerombolan asing itu. Namun sayang, Uco tidak bisa membaca plat nomornya karena terlalu gelap dan jauh untuk bisa di tangkap matanya.

_Kalo kalian nggak maju buat macem-macem, gue juga nggak akan ganggu kalian_… ujar Uco dalam hati, seolah-olah wanti-wanti itu bisa terkirim ke arah 'tamu-tamu' Ibunya itu.

Setelah menunggu dengan perasaan was-was, akhirnya doa Uco terkabul. Gerombolan itu pergi dengan tenang ke mobil-mobil mereka (ternyata ada dua mobil terparkir di depan), sedangkan Ibunya tetap berdiri di tempat mengawasi tamu-tamunya pergi hingga benar-benar menghilang.

Sebagai seorang anak yang baik, Uco pun memutuskan muncul dari tempat persembunyiannya untuk memastikan bahwa Ibunya baik-baik saja.

"Siapa mereka?" tanya Uco ketika sampai di belakang sang Ibu.

"Eh… Loh, Ummar? Kamu kok bisa ada di sini? Bukannya…" Tatapan sang Ibu menelusuri sosok anaknya yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu, dari atas ke bawah—memastikan bahwa kakinya memijak bumi—lalu menoleh ke arah gerbang lagi.

"…Bukannya kamu izin hari ini mau nginep di rumah Beni? Eh, tapi… kok… kamu pake jaket… kayak penganter Pizza gini?" lanjut wanita itu, yang memang awalnya tidak tahu bahwa Uco bekerja sambilan sebagai pengantar Pizza, terheran-heran dengan penampilan baru anaknya itu.

"Mmm… iya. Ini baru balik, dari… ngambil baju. Heheheh. Ehm… jadi… siapa mereka tadi? Mau mereka apa?" tanya Uco terbata-bata.

"Udah sedari kapan kamu ada di sini?" balas sang Ibu was-was. Uco mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat.

"Lumayan… tapi aku nggak sempet dengerin apa-apa. Tapi, Ibu nggak di apa-apain sama mereka, kan?"

Sang Ibu menggeleng dan tersenyum lembut. Senyuman yang sama persis seperti milik Uco.

"Nggak. Justru, yang kamu harusnya khawatirkan sekarang itu… Bapak kamu, nak."

…

…

Kemudian, Setelah menggiring anaknya untuk masuk dulu ke dalam dan duduk di ruang tamu. Wanita itu mulai menceritakan semuanya.

Tentang bahwa pekerjaan Bapaknya Uco memang sangat beresiko memancing musuh-musuh besar—salah satunya seperti gerombolan yang datang tadi, yaitu Bejo dan kawanannya.

Matanya yang terlihat letih sesekali memandang gelisah ke arah anaknya yang sedari tadi mendengarkan seraya menunduk. Beberapa kali juga, ia melontarkan gurauan-gurauan ringan untuk mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kamu nyadar nggak, waktu ada Bejo rasanya udara tuh dingin… banget. Terus, sekarang pas dia udah pergi… langsung biasa lagi?" tanya sang Ibu dengan tatapan menerawang.

Uco menggangguk sekilas karena setuju, tapi kemudian dia membuang pandangannya ke arah lain seolah terbawa oleh pikirannya yang lain juga. Melihat hal itu, sang Ibu akhirnya menyerah.

"Ummar… sayang… Tolong jangan salahkan Bapak kamu terus-terusan gitu. Ibu aja bisa maklumin, karena… yah… mau gimana lagi? Itu udah kerjaan turun-temurun, nak…"

"Ya, Ibu juga pasti mikir, dong. Liat sekarang akibatnya apa? keluarganya jadi ikut terlibat, kan?"

Uco melempar tatapan meminta pembelaan dari sang Ibu yang duduk di sebelahnya itu, dan langsung merasa bersalah karena turut menyalahkan Ibunya yang tidak punya kuasa atas semuanya itu.

"Ibu juga setuju, kan, kalo aku nggak… ikutan sama Bapak?" tanya Uco, seraya meraih tangan sang Ibu yang tengah menatapnya dengan penuh rasa Iba itu, dan menempelkan dahinya ke dahi sang Ibu.

"Aku… Ummar akan tinggal di sini, dan selalu ada di sisi Ibu—"

"Uco," panggil sang Ibu pelan. Nyaris seperti sebuah bisikan. Tapi panggilan itu mampu membuat jantung Uco berhenti seketika, karena nama 'Uco' nyaris tidak pernah terluncurkan dari mulut sang Ibu.

_Pasti ada yang salah_…

"Nak, Ibu memang menikahi Bapak kamu karena cinta yang tulus. Sungguh. Itu juga… satu-satunya alasan kenapa Ibu mau, dan rela menerimanya…"

—_mungkin inilah yang di rasakan generasi-generasi muda yang di tunjuk oleh Negara untuk menjadi tentara sukarela. Demi kepentingan Negeri, katanya. Demi kemerdekaan bersama, seru mereka._

_Namun, di antara harapan-harapan besar yang langsung meledak berkeping-keping menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil itu, ketika mereka menatap rumah mereka dan keluarga yang mereka tinggalkan_—

"Walaupun sebenarnya, Ibu udah tau sedari awal tentang keseluruhan latar belakang Bapak kamu…"

—_tumbuhlah sebuah ambisi lain yang mampu mengganti kata 'Negeri', tempat yang akan mereka bela sampai mati itu. Menjadi 'Rumah', tempat yang akan mereka kunjungi lagi nantinya setelah semuanya berakhir_—

"…dan masih dengan alasan yang sama juga… Ibu memohon dengan sangat kepada kamu, nak…"

Uco bisa merasakan dahi sang Ibu yang melepaskan diri dari sentuhannya dan bergerak menjauh, lalu tangan dingin yang terasa rapuh milik Ibunya itu menyentuh kepalanya. Membelainya lembut. Membuatnya tidak bisa berkutik, selain menunduk, dan matanya tertuju kepada satu-satunya cincin yang ada di tangan kiri sang Ibu.

Tanda cinta yang masih menghubungkan Ibunya dengan Bapaknya, yang tidak akan bisa hancur musnah karena kebencian Uco kepada Bapaknya.

—'_Melindungi dan menjaga dari jangkauan siapapun yang berniat untuk menghancurkannya. Meleburnya hingga ke bumi. Tidak ada yang boleh melakukannya. Tidak pada Rumah itu.' Begitulah kata tentara-tentara muda yang tidak lagi menoleh ke arah rumahnya yang tertinggal di belakangnya itu_—

"Ibu nggak akan minta yang muluk-muluk ke kamu, nak… Kamu udah menjadi segalanya untuk Ibu. Begitu juga bagi Bapak."

"Jadi…?" Potongnya cepat-cepat.

Kali ini Uco memberanikan diri untuk menatap Ibunya, dan tidak sadar bahwa ia tengah memandang wanita yang mewariskan matanya kepada sang anak di hadapannya itu, dengan pandangan getir karena sudah menyerah.

—_karena para tentara-tentara muda itu juga tahu, bahwa selain itu memang kewajiban mereka untuk mempertahankan hak milik mereka, ada alasan lain yang mampu mengokohkan tiap langkah mereka ketika mereka menjauh. _

_Terlihat dengan sangat jelas, dari tatapan orang-orang yang bangga mereka tinggalkan_—

"Jadi… selain Ibu meminta kamu untuk jadi anak baik-baik… boleh, kan, Ibu minta satu hal lagi?" tanya sang Ibu, masih tersenyum ketika menghadapi kegetiran di mata Uco. Berharap itu bisa menenangkan anaknya.

Mendengar kalimat 'kamu untuk jadi anak baik-baik', Uco langsung mendengus karena ia kembali teringat kata-kata Eka waktu itu—permintaan yang tidak seberat permintaan-permintaan_nya_.

"Eka juga bilang gitu," gerutu Uco seraya membuang muka karena tidak sanggup melihat Ibunya begitu.

"Hah? Masa sih? Bilang gimana?" tanya sang Ibu yang diam-diam merasa geli dengan tingkah anaknya itu.

"Yah, gitu lah… udah, nggak usah di pikirin. Itu nggak penting." Ujar Uco cepat-cepat. Lalu menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa seraya menghela napas.

Matanya lagi-lagi bertemu dengan sang Ibu. Namun, kali ini dia tidak tersenyum, melainkan kembali menerawang.

"Bahkan Eka juga bilang gitu… Iya, kan, Nak? Itu karena dia selalu berada di sisi Bapak kamu. Dia mengerti tentang Bapak kamu, jauh lebih banyak daripada kamu." Celoteh sang Ibu, tidak bermaksud apa-apa.

Namun, mendengar penuturan itu, diam-diam muncul setitik rasa malu di benak Uco, yang langsung ia bungkam habis-habisan dalam diam sebelum kembali lagi untuk mendengarkan Ibunya.

"Ummar," panggil sang Ibu setelah jeda beberapa lama.

Uco menoleh seperti anak kecil yang mendengar suara lagu penjual es krim keliling. "Hmm?" sahutnya pelan.

"Ummar, maaf ini terlalu Egois… tapi… Tolong, kamu jaga Bapak kamu. Mengabdilah di sisinya. Kalian akan menjadi jauh lebih kuat jika bersama-sama."

—_ alasan lain yang mampu mengokohkan tiap langkah mereka ketika mereka menjauh. _

_Terlihat dengan sangat jelas, dari tatapan orang-orang yang bangga mereka tinggalkan… Orang-orang yang memang menginginkan mereka untuk pergi untuk kembali lagi dalam keadaan bagaimana pun juga, ke 'rumah'._

…

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**SRAK! BUGH!**_

Rama kelabakan ketika membuka gerbang depan rumahnya, dan mendapati sebuah benda empuk melayang dan menghantam wajahnya. Tapi karena refleks nya bagus, jadi ia bisa menangkap dengan mudah barang itu—yang ternyata adalah plastik berisi setelan jas dan sekotak jam tangan yang baru kemarin ia kembalikan itu ke Uco, sehingga tidak sempat menyentuh tanah.

Dari plastik di tangannya, tatapannya beralih ke sosok yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya—Uco, yang tidak mencopot helm-nya—tengah memandang ke arahnya seraya melipat kedua tangan di depan dada.

"Loh, kenapa…"

"Denger, ya, dasar manusia nggak tau diri." Hardik Uco cepat, membuat Rama berjengit dan langsung membisu.

"Barang-barang itu, adalah sebagai tanda 'terima kasih' _gue ke elo_—" Belum sempat Uco menyelesaikan omelannya, Rama yang tidak mau kalah langsung menyerobot.

"_Gue tau!_ Gue tau, Co. Gue… sama sekali _nggak_ bermaksud kurang ajar… tapi—"

Kini, giliran Uco yang memotong ucapan Rama.

"_Apa lo bilang?_ 'nggak bermaksud kurang ajar'?"

Uco melepas helm-nya, dan menatap tajam ke arah pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu—dan diam-diam, Rama bisa mencium harum wangi yang berasal dari rambut Uco yang kembali tertata rapi lagi ketika tertiup angin ke arahnya itu.

"_Eh_, Asal lo tau aja, ya... Gue _nggak suka_ penolakan. Lo baru aja ngebalikin barang-barang pemberian gue. Barang-barang _tanda terima kasih _dari _gue_. Apa itu bukan termasuk sama yang namanya 'penolakan'? _Hah?_"

Rama mendengus tidak sabar, tapi ia tetap diam dan melempar pandangannya ke arah lain. _Jadi… sekarang harus gimana?_ pikirnya bingung, karena rasanya tidak mungkin ia jujur begitu saja tentang…

"Itu kenapa rambut di gundulin gitu? Buang sial?" sindir Uco tiba-tiba, menyadarkan Rama dari lamunannya.

"Iya, buang sial ketemu ama lo." Jawabnya dingin, yang langsung di balas dengusan keras dari Uco.

"Makin kayak cewek aja lo." komentar laki-laki yang lebih tinggi, seraya memutar badan dan berjalan ke motornya yang terparkir di belakangnya sedari tadi.

"Lo mau berangkat kerja?" tanya Uco saat menaiki motornya, dan mengenakan helm-nya. Ia melihat Rama mengangguk ragu-ragu dari tempatnya berdiri tadi, dan kemudian menyalakan mesin motornya.

Seraya memeriksa jam tangannya, Uco berkata;

"Nggak kepagian? Kalo gitu… gapapa, kan, lo gue ajak ke suatu tempat dulu?"

Rama melemparkan pandangan heran, dan sudah siap untuk menolak. Namun, Uco dengan cepat menambahkan;

"Udah, buruan sini naek. Lebih cepet lo nurut, lebih cepet juga lo gue pulangin dan bisa kerja lagi. Ambil helm sana."

Karena Rama baru saja di semprot habis-habisan oleh Uco yang mengatakan kalau dia tidak suka dengan penolakan, akhirnya Rama—dengan setengah hati—menuruti perintahnya. Sehingga, tak sampai dua menit, ia pun sudah duduk dengan mengenakan helm-nya dan jaket berwarna hitam, di belakang Uco.

"Lo nggak pake jaket? Kita mau kemana, dan ngapain?" tanya Rama beruntun, mencoba untuk mencegah Uco menjalankan motor nya.

"Nggak, soalnya kita mau ke tempat nongkrongnya temen-temen gue—pegangan, Ram."

Tanpa di suruh pun, Rama refleks mencengkram kedua bahu Uco karena laki-laki itu langsung mengegas motornya dengan tiba-tiba. Nyaris membuat keduanya terpental ke belakang—apalagi Rama yang kaget dan hanya bisa memaki pelan.

Uco yang mendengar Rama mengomelinya di belakang, langsung senyum-senyum puas dari balik helmnya dan tetap bersikap tidak perduli. Bahkan sesekali ia menambah kecepatan motornya, atau mengerem secara mendadak untuk membuat Rama semakin kesal sepanjang perjalanan itu.

…

…

"Gue pulang sendiri aja nanti." Sahut Rama setelah mereka sampai, dan langsung turun dari motor bahkan sebelum Uco benar-benar memberhentikannya untuk parkir.

"Ha. Kayak lo tau aja ini daerah mana." Ujar Uco santai, seraya turun dari motornya dan melepas helm. Lalu setelahnya, ia pun berjalan lebih dulu untuk memimpin Rama.

"Ya tinggal manggil taksi." Rama melanjutkan gerutuannya, dan Uco langsung mendengus tertawa.

"Di sini jarang banget taksi lewat." Balas Uco seraya menaiki anak tangga pendek-pendek, dan memasuki sebuah gang kecil. Ia mendengarkan dengan tenang gerutuan Rama yang menyalah-nyalahi dirinya sendiri kenapa tidak membawa motor miliknya saja tadi. Atau, kenapa juga dia mau di ajak Uco ke tempat yang asing itu.

Sebuah Rumah—_sewaan, mungkin_? Yang tidak terlalu buruk-buruk amat. Terletak di belakang sebuah Universitas terkenal. Universitas dimana Uco menuntut Ilmu, katanya.

"Percuma juga, dong, lo gundulin rambut buat ngebuang 'sial karena ketemu gue'… toh, ujung-ujungnya jodoh nggak kemana-mana, kan." goda Uco seraya tersenyum puas karena Rama langsung mogok ngomong—sudah kelewat kesal. Namun, senyumannya langsung lenyap begitu saja ketika ia mendengar suara-suara orang berbicara dari dalam rumah tersebut.

…dan baru lah ia sadar, bahwa entah sedari kapan udara berubah menjadi sangat dingin.

_**[To Be Continued…]**_

**[Author's note]**

Maafkan freestyle yang satu ini.

Agustus adalah bulan perjuangan bagi Indonesia, benar?

Jadi, MERDEKA!

Jangan lupa di Review karena saya kepo dengan pendapat kalian semua! Heheheh.


	6. YOU

**[Author's note]**

MOHON MAAF LAHIR BATIN CHAPTER INI BARU BISA DI PUBLISH SEKARANG.

DATA YANG LAMA DI TELEN VIRUS DARI WARNET (salahkan guru saya suka ngasih tugas yang harus di ketik dan di print. Berhubung saya gapunya printer, jadi harus ke warnet. Hu. #YahDiaMalahCurcol).

Jadi, harus ngulang dari nol, lagi. Hu.

Padahal males. Hu.

Lagi sibuk sama tugas juga, jadi ceritanya agak terlalu kecepetan dan pendek gini gapapa, ya? hu.

Hu. Huhuhuhuhuhuhuhuh. /lompatkekasur.

* * *

**[CHAPTER 6]**

[ Listen: /theneighbourhood/silver ]

* * *

Pagi itu, Eka uring-uringan setengah mati.

Kedua matanya dengan lincah jelalatan ke tiap sudut layar Televisi yang tersambung dengan kamera-kamera CCTV yang ada di penjuru rumahnya Uco. Juga, beberapa yang ada di tempat kerjanya Uco.

_Enggak ada… Enggak ada… Enggak ada_…

Sedari tadi, hanya itu saja yang ia dzikirkannya dalam hati. Seiring dengan mulutnya yang beberapa kali mengeluarkan perintah-perintah bernada tenang-tenang-panik kepada beberapa orang lewat _walkie-talkie_ yang ada di tangannya, untuk terus mencari keberadaan sang tuan muda.

_Mati gue_, rutuk Eka dalam hati ketika mendengar anak-anak buahnya tidak menemukan Uco di manapun. Juga.

Menjaga dan mengawasi Uco adalah salah satu tugas utama baginya, yang diberikan secara langsung oleh bos besar—yaitu Bangun. Tapi, bagaimana mau mengawasi dan menjaga… kalau saat ini saja, Uco tidak terlihat dimanapun?

_Sialan_. Hanya dengan sebuah rutukan saja ia menjawab, seiring dengan suara langkah kakinya berlari sepanjang lorong—menuju mobilnya yang diparkirkan di basement.

Tangan kanannya merogoh ke saku celananya, meraih _Handphone_-nya, dan memencet sebuah nomor telepon seseorang.

.

.

.

.

.

Kepalanya berdenyut-denyut hebat seperti irama dentuman musik Jazz. Pelan, namun cukup menghanyutkan.  
Salah satu jenis lagu kesukaannya Rama.

_Tapi, ngomong-ngomong… ini dimana, ya?_

Dengan sedikit paksaan, serta restu penuh dari rasa penasaran, Rama perlahan membuka matanya. Memfokuskan pandangannya yang ikut-ikutan redup-redup mengikuti irama dentuman dari denyutan kepalanya yang terasa seperti hantaman palu berkali-kali itu.

…dan mendapati bahwa dia sedang berada di dalam sebuah mobil. Diapit di tengah-tengah dua orang berpakaian rapi—ada total empat orang berpakaian rapi di dalam mobil itu—dan… hanya itu yang ia tahu.

Tidak ada yang bersuara di antara mereka berlima. Suasanyanya terlalu hening. Hening yang memuakkan. Tapi, Rama toh bersyukur juga, karena dia memang sedang tidak bernapsu untuk mendengar suara gangguang sekecil apapun. Tapi, dia tidak bisa tenang begitu saja, dong, berhubung saat ini dia sedang diculik.

Yah… enggak diculik gitu aja doang juga, sih, sebenarnya.

Karena, beberapa saat yang lalu… sebenarnya, dia bisa saja pergi begitu saja. Melarikan diri. Menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri saja. Naik apa, kek, gitu. Pulang ke rumah… dan…

…dan membiarkan Uco di ambil begitu saja.

_Memang, apa yang terjadi dengan Uco?_

Sebenarnya, Rama tidak begitu ingat, tentang apa yang terjadi dengan… ehm, _mereka_—dia dan Uco. Tapi, intinya itu kurang lebih seperti ini;

Yang menyadarinya pertama kali, tentu saja, adalah Rama.

Bagaimana tidak? Jakarta itu nyaris tidak pernah terasa dingin lagi udaranya sejak tahun 2000-an sekian, apalagi di atas jam enam pagi ke atas. Tapi, saat itu jam baru saja menunjukkan pukul delapan lewat lima belas pagi, dan entah kenapa, tiba-tiba saja dia merasakan adanya hawa dingin.

Dinginnya itu, kurang lebih rasanya seperti dinginnya meriang. Yap. Seperti itu.

Tambahannya lagi, dia baru saja merasakan hawa dingin itu _hanya_ ketika mereka sampai di depan pintu rumah sewaan—tempat biasa Uco dan 'teman-teman' gengnya nongkrong bareng itu, dan semakin ia mendekat, semakin dingin jadinya terasa. Membuatnya tentu menjadi semakin curiga sekaligus bingung.

Tapi, sebelum sempat Rama mencurahkan isi pikiran itu kepada Uco, tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara bedebam keras yang memekakkan telinga.

Uco mendobrak pintu secara paksa, dalam satu hantaman yang sangat kuat.

Dia tidak mengerti kenapa ia melakukan itu.

Tapi, ketika ia mencari tahu alasannya saat melihat ke depan…

…mereka mendapati adanya lima tubuh tergeletak tak bernyawa, di atas kubangan-kubangan darah. Leher kelimanya terdapat luka menganga lebar yang cukup dalam dan lebar sehingga mereka dapat dengan cepat kehabisan darah dan tidak dapat bernapas lagi, sehingga membuat wajah-wajah mereka membiru; itu adalah cara mereka mati. Di sembelih.

Siapa yang menyembelih?

Ada tiga orang orang yang masih hidup, ternyata. Tengah berdiri di hadapan mereka berdua. Namun, tentu saja, hanya ada dua pilihan jawaban dari pertanyaan itu;

si laki-laki botak yang memegang dua senjata Karambit di kedua tangannya—yang keduanya berlumuran darah

Atau, dari sebuah _cutter _yang juga berlumuran darah, tergeletak di lantai. Entah bekas di pegang siapa.

Dan… ya. Sepertinya hanya dua itu saja.

Karena mereka—Rama dan Uco, tahu betul, kalau Bejo sama sekali tidak akan sudi mengotori tangannya sendiri hanya untuk membunuh kecoak-kecoak seperti itu. Jadi, dia pasti hanya akan memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk melakukan tugas yang memang sudah seharusnya mereka lakukan. Untuknya.

…

…

Namun, tetap saja Rama tidak mengerti mengapa Uco lebih memilih untuk mendobrak pintu, daripada menyerang mereka secara diam-diam. Padahal, itu jauh lebih menguntungkan. Rama juga tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba Uco langsung maju begitu saja menghadapi seorang pemuda seumuran dia yang tadinya tengah berdiri menghadap Bejo dengan wajah pucat—yang kalau di dengar-dengar dari teriakan marahnya Uco, namanya itu Beni atau Beri, gitu. Oke, sebut saja namanya Beni.

Tapi, yang paling tidak dimengerti Rama adalah, kenapa juga dia mau ikut-ikutan maju untuk melawan. Membantu Uco. Melindungi Uco yang sibuk berkelahi dengan si Beni, agar tidak terkena bacokan Kerambit dari si laki-laki yang satu lagi—yang lucunya, memiliki model rambut botak yang sama seperti dirinya.

Setelah itu, tidak ada lagi yang bisa di ingat Rama secara spesifik.

Pokoknya, dia terus bertarung. Menjauhkan si laki-laki—yang nampaknya merupakan salah satu _Assassin_-nya si Bejo itu—dari Uco, sekaligus berusaha meraih Bejo untuk membalas dendam. _Tapi, wuih gila, orang itu benar-benar jago berkelahi._  
Ilmu silatnya setara dengan Rama. Jadi, dia tidak bisa sebebasnya begitu saja untuk menyentuh sehelai rambut Bejo sekalipun.

Satu pukulan di balas satu hindaran.

Satu hindaran di balas satu tendangan.

Satu hantaman di balas satu pengalihan. Satu pengalihan di balas satu pukulan telak.

Dan satu pukulan telak, di akhiri hanya dengan satu gerakan menahan yang putus asa—dari Rama, yang mencegah sang _Assassin_ untuk mendekati Uco.

Uco selalu aman. Tapi, tentu saja tidak bisa selamanya begitu.

Jadi, setelah Uco selesai menggorok leher Beni. Setelah tetesan air peluh mengalir melintasi sebuah senyuman kepuasan dari wajah Uco saat melihat tubuh di bawahnya, tubuh Beni, sudah tidak bernyawa lagi—puas karena dendamnya sudah terbalaskan. Sekaligus karena Uco tidak menyadari bahwa musuhnya bukan hanya Beni saja, jadi karena itulah Uco langsung tumbang begitu saja ke lantai, ketika si _Assassin_ berhasil lolos dari genggaman Rama dan menghantamnya dengan sekali pukulan keras…

…dan Uco kehilangan kesadaran.

Rama melihat itu semua. Walaupun matanya tetap tertuju pada Bejo yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri di pojok ruangan, mengamati, dan akhirnya tersenyum ketika melihat Uco berhasil di taklukan.

Rama melihat itu semua. Semua. Bahkan ketika tubuh tak sadarkan dirinya Uco di angkut oleh sang _Assassin_. Di bawa pergi. Dan dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, kecuali memandang dengan pandangan buram.

_Pasti ada saraf yang di ikat sama dia lewat totok… atau… apalah… _pikir Rama, putus asa ketika mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya.

Rama melihat kedua kaki Uco yang terseret di tanah ketika di bawa pergi. Rama melihat Bejo sempat melemparkan pandangan merendahkan ke arahnya, sebelum akhirnya dia dengan terpincang-pincang turut pergi meninggalkannya. Rama melihat semuanya. Semuanya. Kecuali malaikat pencabut nyawa, untuk turut membawanya 'pergi' juga.

Dan dari situ, Rama mengambil kesimpulan…

…dia bisa bangkit. Bisa bergerak. Bisa mengejar Uco dan menahan atau mencegah mereka untuk pergi.

.

.

.

Walau itu berarti, dengan tenaga yang sudah tinggal sedikit serta kesadaran yang sudah tidak stabil, dia harus jatuh kalah lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya. Membuatnya bahkan, jadi ikut-ikutan di culik juga.  
Membuat ujung-ujungnya juga jadi tetap terpisah dari Uco.

* * *

…

…

* * *

"_Jauhin bahaya, Ram._" begitu kata Andi dulu. Baik dengan nada marahnya, atau nada menasihati secara baik-baik seperti biasa, atau nada getir setelah dimarahi Bapak mereka, semuanya tercampur begitu saja, dan membanjiri pikiran Rama saat ini.

Dan Rama hanya bisa menghela napas, manggut-manggut dalam hati.

_Ya… ya… lo ngomong gitu, dan sekarang coba liat, dimana lo?_ Olok Rama dalam hati. Kesal sendiri.

Kalau saja Andi tidak 'mati' gara-gara Bejo, dia pasti akan membiarkan Uco begitu saja tadi. Kalau saja bukan Bejo penyebabnya. Atau, kalau saja Andi tidak mengungkit-ungkit tentang Bejo dalam suratnya… surat terakhirnya…

Dia pasti tidak akan berakhir seperti ini…

_Ah. Enggak, ah. Ini bukan 'akhir' dari segala hal, Ram_. Tegur Rama pada dirinya sendiri. Matanya menjelajah ke sekeliling—ke dua orang yang ada di sisi-sisinya, ke orang yang menyetir, ke orang yang duduk di bangku penumpang depan. Lalu, ke luar. Ke spion-spion. Dan, ke depan.

…di depan ada terowongan.

_Mau taruhan sekali lagi, Ram?_ Tanya sebuah suara dari dalam benak Rama, ketika ia melihat terowongan itu. Dan dia bisa mendengar adanya unsur 'senyuman' dari nada bicara suara itu. Senyuman licik. Senyuman sesat. Bujuk rayu setan untuk melakukan sebuah taruhan hidup dan mati…

…

_Hidup,_

_Atau _

_Mati, _

_Rama?_

.

.

.

…Dia

_Hidup,_

_Atau_

_Mati,_

_Rama?_

.

.

.

Dengan perlahan tapi pasti, Rama mencoba menggerakkan sedikit anggota-anggota tubuhnya. Mencoba mengendalikan saraf-saraf yang tadinya membeku tidak bisa di gerakkan sama sekali. Mencoba memanggil peruntungan terakhirnya…

…sampai akhirnya semuanya gelap. Mereka tertelan terowongan.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**[ To Be Continued… ]**_


	7. Apa kabar?

**[ Chapter 7 ]**

* * *

Kalian tahu, kan, lagu-lagu pemujaan yang sering di nyanyikan dengan merdunya di gereja-gereja? Oleh suara tinggi-rendah yang saling tumpang-tindih satu sama lain, membuat perpaduan—atau percampuran melodi yang… Err, bikin merinding…?

Andi sering bilang ke Rama—bermaksud bercanda, namun setengahnya juga dia sebenarnya tidak tahu pasti maknanya—bahwa lagu-lagu itu di tujukan untuk memanggil arwah-arwah yang sudah mati. Mengajak untuk bernyanyi bersama, dan karena itulah mengapa, setiap kali ada orang yang mendengar akan langsung merasa merinding dibuatnya.

Tapi… yah, namanya juga anak-anak. Dan Andi hanyalah 'Seorang Andi'. Walau sudah berbicara dengan lagak serius, ujung-ujungnya dia akan mengikuti cara bernyanyi orang-orang itu—yang tentu saja, dengan suara rendah dan 'bercengkok' yang agak di lebih-lebihkan akibat dari kebiasaan mengaji dengan lafaz-lafaz tertentu.

…

_{{ "Carry my soul,_

_Into the night—_

—_may the stars,_

_light my way—" }}_

…

Hasilnya? _Mungkin_ bisa dibilang ia adalah seorang penemu sebuah akulturasi yang aneh atas itu semua. Dan Rama yang juga hanyalah 'Seorang Rama', hanya membiarkan kakak laki-lakinya itu merecoki apapun sesukanya, selama dirinya sendiri tidak merasa terganggu-ganggu amat. Lagipula, yang barusan di nyanyikannya ternyata hanyalah sebuah _soundtrack_ dari film yang saat itu sedang terkenal tentang sihir-sihir dan segala macam tektek-bengeknya.

…tapi, siapa sangka, kenangan sesimpel itu ternyata bisa kembali terbayang di pikiranya, pada detik-detik terakhir, dalam kegelapan lorong terowongan, sebelum sinar lampu mobil yang di tumpanginya saling adu tatapan dengan sinar kendaraan—sebuah truk—di hadapannya?

Tidak ada yang selamat. Ke empat orang yang ada bersamanya _tadi_ di dalam mobil itu sudah ia habisi satu persatu, di sepanjang terowongan gelap itu. Membuat si mobil yang malang harus berulang kali terpontang-panting _zig-zag_, tersendat-sendat seperti sekarat kehabisan bahan bakar, dan akhirnya; melompat keluar dari jalur satu arah, ke seberang jalan yang satu lagi. Bersiap beradu mulut dengan sebuah truk. Tidak nanggung-nanggung, benar-benar _sebuah truk_ pengangkut yang ukurannya cukup besar.

Tidak ada yang selamat. Dan kali ini, pasti, tidak _akan_ ada yang selamat.

Suara Andi masih bergaung, seolah sosoknya yang saat itu masih duduk di bangku SMP kelas tiga, tengah berdiri mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan penuh kemenangan di ujung lorong terowongan. Wajahnya semringah, semakin cerah seiring dengan nada lagu pemujaan yang perlahan bertambah _jumlah_ _suaranya_. Tidak hanya suara Andi, ada juga suara-suara lain yang turut bernyanyi, seolah memang sengaja Andi menyambut sang Adik kesayangannya yang telah lama tidak dijumpainya dengan beberapa 'teman';

_Akhirnya, kita bertemu di alam yang _sama_ lagi, Ram_.

…tega kah seorang kakak melakukan itu? Kenapa tidak.

.

.

.

.

.

Eka berdiri. Mematung, dengan kepala menunduk, menatap kedua kakinya. Dan kalau dilihat-lihat, wajahnya memang tidak terlihat pucat. Namun, terlihat jelas sekali bahwa kepucatan itu sudah tersedot sepenuhnya ke kedua matanya yang menyalang terbuka; setengah cemas, setengah tidak tahan untuk diam lebih lama lagi. Seperti seorang anak yang sedang menunggu vonis hukuman dari orangtuanya karena sudah melanggar peraturan yang sangat, amat berat.

Karena… memang kenyataannya begitu. Walau yang dihadapai saat ini bukanlah orangtua kandungnya.

Di hadapannya, sesosok siluet ramping seorang perempuan yang terlihat jelas kecantikan wajahnya yang terpahat sempurna, walaupun sudah sepenuhnya terselimuti bayangan serta kegusaran, menghunuskan tatapan dingin-tidak-percaya ke arah Eka.

Berani sumpah, demi apapun yang hidup maupun yang telah mati di dunia ini, akan jauh lebih mudah bagi Eka untuk mengumumkan adanya Asset Negara nomor satu yang menghilang karena di curi, dibanding harus memberitahukan kepada seorang ibu, bahwa anaknya telah menghilang entah kemana.

"Jadi, coba jelaskan lagi ke saya—" Eka terkesiap, refleks menelan ludah ketika nada dingin itu kembali meninju perutnya, "—bagaimana caranya _kamu tahu_, kalau Ummar menghilang? Bagaimana _kamu_, dengan percaya dirinya, mengumumkan kepada saya—_ibunya sendiri_, yang mengenal baik kegiatan sehari-harinya, bahwa Ummar meng-hi-lang. Coba bilang, _sekali lagi_."

Kalau tatapan bisa membunuh, Eka yakin sejuta persen kalau sekarang di rumah ini sedang terjadi sebuah pencincangan; yaitu pencincangan tubuhnya menjadi potongan kecil-kecil, seperti potongan daun-daun bawang untuk sup, karena tatapan dari sang Nyonya besar.

"…kamera-kamera, Bu." Jawab Eka, berusaha setengah mati untuk tidak menyemburkan atau bahkan menghembuskan sekilas nada kegusaran. Tangan yang sedari tadi saling bersilang di bawah kini perlahan bergerak, merogoh kantung yang ada di belakang jaket kulitnya, dan mengeluarkan sebuah alat yang mirip seperti sebuah iPad mini.

Dengan sedikit canggung dan kaku, Eka menyalakan benda di tangannya itu dengan masih tidak berani menatap wanita di hadapannya. Dan seolah mengerti, wanita itu hanya terdiam membiarkan Eka untuk 'membuktikan sesuatu', setelah sejak satu jam yang lalu ia diamkan saja, seperti menimbun Eka hidup-hidup dalam gunungan salju abadi.

Klik sana, klik sini. Menyala. Pencet beberapa nomor untuk _Password_. _Bintangbintangbintangbintang_. Terbuka. Geser. Klik sana, klik sana lagi, dan terdengarlah suara '_beep, beep, beep'_ cepat sekali sampai seperti suara alarm mobil yang langsung bunyi hanya gara-gara senggolan tidak sengaja, tapi versi pelannya. Atau, yah, seperti bom waktu yang menandakan sudah saatnya untuk meledak.

Lalu, seolah memang sudah di aba-abakan, muncul garis-garis laser berwarna merah, tipis-tipis dan halus-halus, membentuk pola jaring di atas permukaan lantai, perabotan, apapun. Sehingga dalam sekejap, ruangan suram itu mendadak meriah dengan sinar laser merah dari kamera-kamera kecil yang ada di penjuru sudut ruangan itu.

Hanya di bawah bayangan tubuhnya dan tubuh ibunya Uco saja, warna merah berubah menjadi warna hijau, mengikuti bentuk tubuh masing-masing keduanya.

…dan, Eka masih tidak berani menatap Ibunya Uco. Walau hal itu bisa dibilang adalah sebuah pertunjukan yang cukup spektakuler. Seperti yang ada di film-film Luar Negeri yang tokoh utamanya mata-mata profesional.

"Bapak yang memintanya untuk di rahasiakan, Bu." Jawab Eka lagi, sama kalem dan ciut seperti tadi. "Saya benar-benar memohon maaf."

"Saya sudah tidak perduli lagi dia mau memperlakukan saya seperti apa," Ibunya Uco menghela napas. Kini, nada bicaranya melunak, membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya pasti merasa kasihan. "Dia itu… benar-benar, deh." Gerutunya dengan nada jijik yang menyayat.

Matanya mengawasi Eka yang masih menunduk, dengan tatapan kosong. "Lanjutkan," perintahnya setelah jeda beberapa lama.

Eka mengetuk layar alat di tangannya, dan dalam sekejap sinar laser merah tadi pun menghilang. Kini, bisa dirasakannya atmosfer telah berubah menjadi sedikit lebih ringan.

"Semuanya tersebar. Dimana-mana. Tidak hanya di rumah ini saja, tapi di sekolah… tempat nongkrong biasanya… bahkan di tempat kerjanya—"

"Tempat kerja?" potong sang Nyonya besar, dengan nada heran bercampur kesal yang tidak buat-buat.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Eka mendongak refleks untuk menatap Nyonya besar di hadapannya, walau tidak berlangsung lama. Dan dia benar-benar menemukan 'ketidak-tahuan' di kedua matanya yang masih menatapnya tajam atas pernyataannya tentang 'pekerjaannya Uco'. Dalam hati dia mencaci maki Uco untuk tidak jujur kepada Ibunya, sehingga beban itu harus ditanggungnya sekarang. Di saat genting yang sangat merugikannya ini.

"Oh..." tiba-tiba terdengar gumaman sadar, dan Eka kembali mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Ibunya Uco, "Kerja di tempat Pizza itu, ya?" tanyanya, nyaris terdengar normal.

"Eeh… iya." jawab Eka. Dan dia langsung terkaget ketika jawabannya itu hanya di balas lambaian tak acuh dari wanita di hadapannya, seolah hal itu tidak lebih penting dari berita pada tahun yang sudah ketinggalan Zaman.

"Dan kamu enggak menemukan dia dimanapun?" tanya Ibunya Uco. Masih dengan ketegasan yang sama seperti tadi.

"Maaf. Iya." Jawab Eka lagi.

Sang Nyonya besar menghela napas, lelah, "Kenapa?"

"Hmm?" Eka terbengong dengan pertanyaan satu itu. Kenapa malah bertanya 'Kenapa?'? Dan bukannya bertanya "sejak kapan?", atau "Bapak sudah tahu?", atau "sudah berapa lama?". Tapi Eka tidak bisa merespon selain dengan wajah bengong yang terlihat polos.

"_Kenapa_ kamu malah melapor ke saya, dan bukannya nyari dia secepatnya?"

Eka mengernyit sekilas karena diam-diam merasa wajahnya seperti habis di tendang _stiletto_ ketika mendapat pertanyaan itu.  
_Benar-benar deh satu keturunan yang klop_, pikirnya.

"Bapak juga yang memintanya. Saya sudah membagi tim untuk mencari Uco." Jawab Eka sekenanya. Terdengar datar karena diam-diam merasa jengkel tidak memiliki jawaban lain selain itu saja.

"Enggak berguna amat," ujar sang Ibu sarkasme, membuat Eka kali ini merasa di tampar oleh segenap jiwa milik Uco dari jarak jauh. Namun, setelah itu, sang ibu tidak lagi berkata-kata. Matanya yang hitam pekat kini beralih mengikuti kepalanya yang bergerak memalingkan diri, memancarkan kekhawatiran yang amat dalam, dan sekali lagi, membuat Eka merasa dihantam dengan meja kerja oleh Bangun, Boss-nya sekaligus sang kepala keluarga—yang tengah dilanda kekelaman karena satu-satunya anak mereka kini tengah menghilang.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Sebutkan tiga angka dari satu ampai sepuluh, dan gue bakal ngebikinin lo lagu."_

"_Hah? Emang lo bisa bikin lagu?" _

"_Udah, sebutin aja, bawel."_

_Terdengar suara dengusan keras seperti mencibir keluar dari mulut Rama. Di iringi suara petikan senar-senar gitar yang terdengar sama halusnya seperti suara degup jantung, di petik oleh jari-jari panjang nan kokoh milik Uco._

_Pembicaraan ini terjadi pada waktu itu, sekiranya seminggu setelah mereka kabur dari apartemen seorang kostumer mereka yang memaksa untuk foto bersama mereka—benar-benar malam yang konyol. Serta, masih jauh dari hari sebelum mereka dengan malangnya di culik._

_Disinilah mereka jadinya, Uco menyandang tas gitar saat datang berkunjung ke rumahnya Rama, hingga berakhirnya mereka terduduk hadap-hadapan di kamarnya Rama._

"_Oke, satu sampe tiga aja dulu deh." Sahut Rama akhirnya. Dan Uco yang tadinya tengah membetulkan 'nada-nada yang salah' dari gitar miliknya, langsung tersenyum sekilas dan mulai menggenjreng gitarnya. Halus dan merdu terdengar, membuat jari-jari Rama jadi gatal untuk merebut gitar tersebut dan memainkannya dengan tangannya sendiri, tapi dia menahan diri karena lebih merasa penasaran pada kemampuan Uco 'membuat lagu' dalam waktu sesingkat itu._

"_Sip," umum Uco, dan dia mulai menarik napas dengan halus. Jari-jarinya serempak membentuk formasi kunci D—atau D minor, terserah. Karena jari-jari itu bergerak cepat dengan tempo yang sangat teratur dan lihai dalam mengganti kunci—terlihat membingungkan, sehingga menimbulkan nada yang membuat orang ketika mendengarnya pasti akan berpikir; _kok nadanya kayak pernah denger, ya… familiar amat_…_

_Uco berdeham, kedua matanya terpejam karena di tuntut kedua alisnya yang saling bertautan. Konsentrasi keras. Dan… dia pun mulai bersuara;_

"…_awas aja kalo lo sampe ngebuyarin konsen gue pake ketawa lo." Ancam Uco kepada Rama. _

"_Iya, iya! Astaga… parno amat, sih." desis Rama, kecewa dengan antiklimaks tersebut. _

"_Eh… tapi… yah, tergantung gimana suara lo juga, sih." Tambah Rama dalam bentuk gumaman. Dan tentu saja Uco langsung menyemprotnya dengan 'HEH,' keras karena konsennya langsung buyar sekilas saat mendengarnya. Rama langsung mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat, memasang wajah datar untuk menahan tawa._

_Sekali lagi, Uco berdeham. Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi jengkel, tapi jarinya tidak berhenti memainkan gitar. _

"…Pada hitungan ke tiga,  
dari sepuluh, Sembilan, delapan_—"_

_Uco mulai bernyanyi, dan Rama sontak mencondongkan tubuhnya ke belakang—menahan beban tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya yang terulur ke belakang. Tidak menyangka kalau Uco memiliki suara yang berbeda dari caranya berbicara seperti biasa, saat mulai bernyanyi. Suara rendah yang bergetar halus, merdu dan lumayan enak di dengar._

"—lampu akan menyala,  
dan rumah ini tetap… aman._"_

"Pada hitungan ke tiga,  
dari satu, dan dua…

Jantungmu akan berhenti, sesaat saja_—" _

_Uco memberi jeda, lalu membuka matanya dan menatap Rama sekilas sebelum akhirnya ia menutup matanya kembali;_

"—dan kau 'kan tetap ada."

_Dalam iringan lagu, dan perasaan kacau, Uco membiarkan dirinya pergi berkelana dengan pikirannya di masa lalu._

…

* * *

…

**(**_Beberapa hari sebelumnya..._ **)**

Walau sebenarnya sudah terdengar dan terasa sejak beberapa saat yang lalu, sayup-sayup, suara dan getar _Handphone_-nya berbunyi menandakan ada sebuah telepon masuk—di layarnya tertuliskan kata 'Eka(mpret)'—Uco tetap saja langsung membuka mata dengan raut wajah terkejut yang terlihat serius sekaligus jengkel setengah ngantuk.

…di tambah-tambah, ketika ia memeriksa siapa yang tengah meneleponnya—setelah yang sebelumnya, juga memeriksa jam berapakah saat itu; pukul tujuh pagi.

Sontak, tanpa ba-bu-bi-be-bo lagi, dan juga di dukung jengkel kesumat, Uco langsung nyerocos marah dengan nada rendah-agak-serak yang terdengar dingin-sedingin-es, setelah memencet lambang 'terima telepon'.

"…GUE ENGGAK ADA KULIAH-PAGI HARI INI, SIALAN. GANGGU BANGET SIH, LO. Apa telepon-telepon!?"

Namun, alih-alih mendengar suara teguran-tak-kalah-sewot dari Eka—yang sebenarnya diam-diam ia harapkan sebagai tanda menang untuknya, Uco malah mendengar keheningan yang amat panjang. _Aneh_.

"…_Banteng putih, ya?"_ ujar suara di seberang. _Tunggu dulu, ini bukan suara Eka_… Uco terbelalak keheranan. Dia kenal betul suara Eka seperti apa—berhubung dia lah yang selalu menjadi alarm pertama di pagi hari untuk membangunkan Uco dan mengingatkan jam kuliah-pagi. Dan ini, orang yang barusan berbicara di seberang dengan menggunakan telepon _milik Eka_, adalah sudah pasti _bukan_ Eka.

"…siapa ini?" tanya Uco, masih dengan nada mengintimidasi yang sama seperti tadi, berusaha menutupi kewaspadaannya.

"…_kenapa 'Banteng Putih' di latar merah? Kenapa enggak 'Banteng Merah', dan latarnya aja yang putih? Kan jadi berkesan lambang sebuah Partai Legislatif… Padahal Organisasinya terbalik 180 derajat banget, gitu, dari istilah 'Partai Legislatif'._" Orang itu, tanpa alasan jelas, terkekeh samar. Membuat Uco jadi semakin merasa linglung sekaligus… _khawatir? Takut? Cemas?_ _Konyol_.

"Ini siapa!?" hardik Uco dengan suara yang agak ditahan—takut ibunya dengar. Ekspresinya mengeras. Suara laki-laki ini benar-benar asing di telinganya. Apa-apaan, sih. Kemana Eka? Kenapa dia bisa sesembrono ini memberikan _Handphone_-nya ke orang asing macam… _psycho_ kayak _dia_. _Ada yang enggak beres_…

Lagi-lagi, terdengar suara di seberang mendengus halus karena menahan tawa. Dan Uco jadi merasa jijik mendengarnya, dalam hati langsung berharap untuk segera cepat-cepat mengakhiri pembicaraan aneh ini… dan… _tut, tut, tut, tut, tut_… terkabul.

Uco berjengit sekilas, kemudian memandangi layar _Handphone_-nya yang sudah normal lagi, terlepas dari gangguan tadi dengan ekspresi bertanya-tanya. Lalu, jarinya bergerak, membuka _Incoming call list_, dan memandangi lekat-lekat nama kontak Eka yang masih segar terpampang paling atas—baru terputus panggilannya beberapa detik yang lalu.

_Jangan-jangan Eka mulai 'belok', lagi. Terus, yang barusan itu gigolo panggilannya dia semalem_ full… Pikir Uco seraya mengusap wajahnya dengan rasa penuh tidak percaya—yang kemudian ia langsung menggeleng cepat, merasa horror sendiri dengan pemikirannya tersebut.

_Atau… dia habis di copet? _Lanjut Uco, yang lalu kembali merebahkan tubuhnya, menatap langit-langit dengan raut serius dan mata sayu. _Ya, kali, gitu. Bloon amat, Co'. Tapi… Apaan pula ngungkit-ngungkit tentang lambang sampahnya Bokap gue? Banteng putih… dih. Siapa, sih, itu orang?! _Gerung Uco frustrasi.

…

* * *

…

"…Co'? _Uco!"_

_Suara decit gitar berdesit saat berganti kunci nada langsung terdengar sekaligus mengakhiri permainan ketika Uco tersontak kaget karena mendengar suara Rama memanggil namanya. "…Apa?" _

"_Nyanyian lo tiba-tiba berhenti." Ujar Rama, dengan tampang keheranan._

"_Hah? Masa, sih?" tanya Uco tidak percaya. Terbengong samar. Rama mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Dan melihat hal itu, Uco pun akhirnya menyerah melawan kekalutannya sendiri, dan mulai bersuara._

"_Gue lagi banyak pikiran doang, itu aja. Makanya ngablu. Sori, ya." gumamnya._

_Rama mengerjapkan mata; Uco baru saja meminta maaf atas perbuatan sepele? Wah, wah, beneran ada yang enggak beres sama dia…  
"Banyak pikiran kenapa?" tanya Rama pelan. Berusaha menyembunyikan kecurigaan serta perasaan takjubnya._

_Dan mulailah Uco bercerita tentang 'telepon dari orang _psycho_' itu, tanpa ia berhenti memetik-metik senar gitar dengan nada yang cukup mendayu-dayu—yang lebih cocok jadi _soundtrack _film romantis saja ketimbang _backsound_ curhatan anehnya itu._

"_Terus? Lo hubungin anak buahnya bokap lo itu, lagi, setelahnya?" tanya Rama, setelah Uco menghentikan curhatannya dan kembali fokus dengan sebuah melodi lagu baru._

"_Iya, lah. Tapi dia langsung berubah aneh gitu, dan bilang kalo yang tadi itu dia juga enggak tahu siapa. Alesannya sih, dia bilang emang pas jam segitu _Handphone_-nya lagi di charge dan di tinggal di ruang kerja biasanya…" Setelah selesai mengatakan hal itu, entah kenapa, Uco langsung tertegun dengan ekspresi aneh._

"…_kok kesannya gue lagi abis mergokin pacar selingkuh, ya." gumamnya polos, membuat Rama sontak menyembur terkekeh-kekeh. Namun setelahnya, seolah tidak mengatakan apa-apa, Uco hanya angkat bahu tidak perduli; "Yaudah lah, tinggal di hapus aja kali, ya, nomornya. Lagian, dia cuma nge-_recet_ aja bisanya. Neleponin enggak jelas. Sok banget."_

_Tapi, sayangnya di balik kata-kata itu, terselip sebuah rasa penasaran yang cukup besar hingga mampu membuat Uco jadi terheran-heran sendiri; dan tentunya, jadi tidak bisa mengalihkan pikirannya dari orang asing yang meneleponnya itu. _Siapa dia? Apa maunya? Kenapa bisa…

"_Tapi… jujur, gue ngeri sama itu orang." Ujar Uco, yang lebih terdengar naif. Membuat Rama langsung tertegun. Ekspresi Uco tidak bisa di baca olehnya. Karena sebenarnya, Uco sudah tertelan kekalutannya sendiri. Bagaimana pun juga, Eka itu orang terdekat—orang kepercayaan, tangan kanan bapaknya. Dia lah yang lebih dekat dengannya daripada diri Uco sendiri yang _notabene_ sebagai anak kandung Bangun. Setiap hari. Setiap waktu. Bagaikan kentut pribadi yang ujung-ujungnya—walaupun sudah berjelajah kemana-mana karena 'perintahnya', tapi akan tetap kembali lagi untuk di hirup oleh orang yang sama, yang telah menghasilkannya. Namun, bagaimana pun juga, kentut tetap lah kentut. Yang terkadang bisa menjadi 'mematikan'._

"_Ngeri sama… si tangan kanannya bokap lo_,_ Co'?" pancing Rama akhirnya, setelah berlama-lama ia menelusuri, mencoba membaca ekspresi Uco, hingga akhirnya ia mengerti juga maksud Uco yang 'sebenarnya'._

"…dia _udah lama banget kerja sama bokap," ujar Uco, yang lebih terdengar seperti sedang mengingatkan dirinya sendiri. Seraya meletakkan gitarnya di sampingnya._

"_Hmm. Yah… mungkin intuisi lo salah." Sahut Rama sekenanya._

_Uco menunduk. "Dan kalo _bener_…?"_

_Mendengar hal itu, entah kenapa Rama malah tersenyum; diam-diam senang mengetahui bahwa Uco masih mengkhawatirkan tentang bapaknya. Karena selama ini yang dia tahu, Uco itu sensi banget kalau mengungkit-ungkit tentang bapaknya._

"…_Gue juga yang bakal kena imbasnya, kan." Tambah Uco tiba-tiba, yang tentunya langsung melenyapkan senyuman di wajah Rama setelah mendengar hal itu. Dia menghela napas, dan Uco hanya dapat menatapnya dalam diam. Kemudian, setelah jeda beberapa lama, Rama mengangkat bahu. Benar-benar sudah tidak tahu lagi._

"_Yah… tapi, kalo lo butuh bantuan atau apa-apa, gitu, lo… enggak usah sungkan buat ngehubungin gue, ya." tandas Rama akhirnya. Bangkit sedikit dari duduknya, dan meraih gitar yang sedari tadi menganggur karena teralihkan sesi curhat pemiliknya. Akhirnya, setelah beberapa menit menahan diri, Rama pun mulai melepas kangen jari-jarinya yang sudah lama tidak memetik gitar itu, dan mulai memainkan sebuah lagu…_

…_mulutnya menghisap udara dengan desis halus, dan Rama pun mulai bernyanyi._

"NAMAKU UCO,"

"RUMAH REAL-ESTATE,"

"MOBILKU BANYAK,"

"HAAARTA BERLIMPAH. Orang memanggilku?_" Rama melirik Uco. Dan seolah mengerti, Uco langsung menyahut—walau tidak terdengar se-enerjik Rama._

"…Bos Eksekutif_,"_

"Tokoh papan ATAS… atas S'GALANYA!?_" Suara Rama meninggi._

"_A-SEK!" teriak Uco, tak mau kalah.  
Ah, akhirnya._

* * *

.

.

.

…Iya, Ram. Elo bener. Dan gue enggak akan pernah sungkan untuk butuh bantuan lo. Karena gue kesepian. Dan gue tau, elo juga demikian—

—apalagi, sekarang, hanya lo satu-satunya temen yang gue punya, Ram.

Gue, butuh elo.

Gue, butuh elo, _se..k..a…rang_.|

* * *

_**[ To Be Continued… ]**_

* * *

**[Author's note]  
**

Maaf kan siklus yang kacau ini. Mohon maklum, masih baru. :D

Btw, di sini Rama ceritanya belum kenal sama Eka, loh.

Kalo pun di mention tentang Eka di... err, memori masa lalu?

yak, memori masa lalunya si UCO. Itu adalah pembicaraan yang

di arahkan ke Tuan Muda Uco.

Ngartos? Ora?

yowesleh. Sing penting udah apdet, semoga Chapter ini memuaskan!

kritik&saran jangan lupa ya monggo~


End file.
